Coming Home
by Novice Comic Lover
Summary: A story that focuses on Lancitty but also throws in Romy, Jott, and other traditional pairings set some 6-10 years after apocalypse. Lance left Bayville and Kitty years ago. Now he's back. What surprises are in store for him? Rated T, but some M scenes.
1. Home

With a sigh, Lance entered one of his favorite old haunts. It had been about five and a half years since he had left Bayville, and he didn't realize how much he had missed it until he came back. This was his first stop, the diner a couple blocks down from the Brotherhood house, to get his morning cup of coffee and prepare himself for whoever might greet or object to his sudden return. He ordered a simple cup of coffee, threw in a little cream to cool it, and found a secluded booth by the window. For a while he just sipped his coffee and watched people stroll by the window. It was calming, allowing his fears of the welcome awaiting him that may or may not be warm slip out of his mind.

The calm didn't last as long as he'd like, though. He almost spit coffee onto the window as he caught sight of her. She looked almost exactly as he'd remembered her, but there were little things that were different. Her hair wasn't up in her trademark ponytail, but short and framing her face. Her already curvy body looked just slightly fuller, but in a maturing way that just made him follow the swing of her hips more than ever before. Then he noticed it, her hand was holding on to another. A little boy, with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and a big grin swung his arm happily next to her.

"No," Lance whispered to himself, "it couldn't be." But his thoughts about the boy and his relations were interrupted when Kitty swiftly turned into the diner. He grasped for a newspaper he saw sitting idly on the table next to his and ripped it open, unsure if he wanted to hide or just give himself a distraction. He peered over the top to watch her squat down to the boy's level.

"Pick us out a good table while Mommy get's some coffee, okay?" He watched as the boy nodded and sprinted towards the booth in front of his. With wide-eyes he watched the boy settle into the booth, picking up the crayons on the table and doodling furiously on the paper tablecloth. He then turned his attention to Kitty who was chatting up the woman at the counter as she fixed her coffee. Lance's head felt like it might explode from all the thoughts that fought to swim to the surface.

"She's a mom? Is he mine? She still comes to our place?" The thoughts spun, coming just as quickly as they left to allow room for another. She turned and he quickly pulled the paper up and tried to focus on an article in the middle of the page, but he seemed to be able to only focus on the lump in his throat and all of his muscles tensing as he sat, waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Should he try to leave and hope she didn't notice? Should he try to stay put until she left? Should he go and greet her politely and then leave?

"Lance?" Apparently he wasn't going to be able to choose his own option as her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Lance," She said more impatiently as he slowly lowered his paper and met her eyes. They were soft and curious, but he could also see a wall she was quickly putting up, probably thinking same old Lance.

"Oh, Kitty," Lance responded. He felt like kicking himself under the table at his lame attempt to sound casual. Kitty gestured to the empty side of the booth across from him. Without a word he nodded and she slid onto the vinyl seat cupping her hands around her coffee as if she needed to warm them, but Lance knew it was her way to keep them busy. Lance turned his attention to folding the newspaper slowly and carefully, but he could feel Kitty's stare. He tried not to think much of it; she was probably in shock that he was here, and maybe even looking him over to see how he'd changed or hadn't since she last saw him. Finally, he looked up and let his eyes rest behind her to the boy now staring at him from the next booth. He smiled kindly to the grinning kid before turning his attention back to Kitty. She was still obviously in shock, her eyes moving over Lance, then to her coffee, then back to Lance. He caught her gaze long enough to motion to the boy behind her. She blushed, caught red-handed.

"Al, come sit with Mommy," she said softly turning to look at her son. Lance tried to hold a smile, but his face seemed to keep falling into a frown as he noticed more and more similarities between the boy and himself. He tried to shake it off as Kitty turned back to Lance.

"Al, this is an old friend of Mommy's," she paused, noticeably nervous, "Lance, this is… my son."

"Nice to meet you, Al," Lance quickly responded, holding out his hand. He didn't believe in talking down to kids, and apparently neither did Kitty who seemed happily surprised with Lance's gesture. The boy stuck his hand out without fear and tried to hold a grip on the larger hand in front of him. Lance found himself laughing. He certainly was like his mother, not a shy bone in his body. Before Lance could figure out what to do next, a tall, tan, muscular, blonde man walked up to their booth.

"Sorry I'm late, babe," he said as he bent down to ruffle the boy's hair. Kitty looked up at the man, her smile tight as if forced.

"I mean, Kit," he corrected himself. Lance felt a smirk tug at his face as he remembered how Kitty had once told him she hated impersonal pet names like babe or honey. So he called her his pretty kitty and she would purr in response. Shaking the memories from his thoughts, Lance looked up to the new arrival, who looked back and forth from Kitty to Lance.

"It's fine, Alex," Kitty practically whispered. Lance wasn't sure if she was referring to Alex's lateness or her sitting with Lance. Alex didn't hesitate to clear things up.

"Alex Summers," he said, holding out his hand for Lance's to shake. Lance's jaw dropped as he looked up at Alex. He did look awfully familiar.

"Lance," Kitty said a bit impatiently, shaking him from his thoughts. Lance took the offered hand and looked back at Alex. Now he was the one with shock written all over his face.

"You… this is… Lance?" he looked back and forth from Kitty to Lance, as if trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. Kitty nodded solemnly and then gestured to Alex with her eyes.

"Uh… Al, why don't we… let's… how about ice cream for breakfast?" Alex finally finished giving Kitty a sympathetic look as he took the boy's hand.

"Ice cream?!" Al said excitedly. Alex nodded as the boy slipped out of the booth and began to jump up and down.

"It was… nice to meet you," Alex said quickly before waving to Kitty and rushing Al out of the diner.

"Summers?" Lance questioned immediately. Kitty, for once, seemed to be quiet and shy.

"Scott's younger brother," Kitty affirmed as she waved to a waitress for more coffee.

"Huh…" was all Lance could manage to grunt. He had so many questions, so many accusations really. He couldn't figure out where to start or if he should. They sat quietly, Kitty staring down at her hands and Lance staring at her as the waitress refilled both of their coffee cups. While Kitty fiddled with sugar packets, Lance took a large gulp to calm his nerves.

"So… Al… he's…" Lance began, thinking polite conversation was the best way to go.

"Yours," Kitty finished quickly before sipping at her coffee. Lance's jaw dropped yet again. He had thought there was a fair chance, guessing by the likely age and the boy's appearance, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. He kept his eyes focused on the dark, swirling liquid in his cup as he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I found out after you left," Kitty explained. "I went to the Brotherhood to see if they could help me track you down, but…"

"I didn't tell them," Lance answered as he finally looked up at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Yea," she said quietly, "and at the time, they were angry…" Lance nodded. No need to finish that sentence. He knew they would be angry, and in typical brotherhood fashion, that meant they weren't going to care.

"I even told Pietro… explained why I needed… I begged," Kitty swallowed loudly, holding back the emotions that were pouring back in. Kitty reached her hand towards Lance, but he couldn't seem to push his towards her.

"I don't blame you… for me not knowing," Lance comforted, his fingertips grazing hers.

"I named him Alven," Kitty whispered. Lance felt his own eyes tear up at the obvious reference to his last name. He smiled at her sweetly. She always had been considerate of him, if only he could have been considerate of her as well. They sat, hands touching, eyes locked, for several silent minutes.

"So… Alex seems… nice," he managed to choke out.

"He joined us just before Al was born," Kitty explained. "I'd tell him about what happened, and he was the only one who didn't… judge. Not like the others. He didn't know you and he didn't know the brotherhood. We became best friends."

"I'm glad you had someone to talk to," Lance offered, trying to control all the emotions he felt and be strong and supportive.

"He… well, Alex and I… our friendship…" Kitty tried to put it into words, but she couldn't seem to get the right combination.

"It's more than that now," Lance said knowingly. He recognized the look in Alex's face when he saw her. It was the same look he imagined that he had worn back when things with Kitty were good.

"We're getting married," Kitty answered as her grip around Lance's hand tightened. He felt like he should pull back, but he couldn't help himself.

"Congrats," Lance mumbled. He couldn't exactly be mad at her for moving on her with life, but he couldn't find it in him to be happy for her either.

"He wants to adopt Alven to be his own…" Kitty began, but Lance couldn't hold back any longer.

"So you want me to give up my rights to a child I never knew about in the first place?! Damn it, Kitty! I don't blame you for me not knowing, because I left and you hadn't a clue where to find me, but you really expect that you can introduce me to my child and just take him away from me all in the same day?!" Lance fumed as the ground began to shake. Kitty grabbed both of his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes until the quakes stopped.

"I told him no," Kitty answered. "I told him that I could never take away your child from you, whether you knew about him or not. I told him that if you ever came back that I would tell you about Al and you would want to be a part of his life. I told him that you would never consent, so neither would I." Lance clung to her hands as he began to relax a little.

"You never lost faith in me," Lance meant it as more of a question, but it came out like a statement.

"No, I never did," Kitty shook her head. They sat quietly, hands clinging, thoughts racing. Lance finally broke the silence.

"What now?" he asked. He had never felt so lost. He thought the most lost he would ever feel was when he had ended things with Kitty about five and a half years ago and left Bayville so she could move on with her life. He had realized after years of moving and searching that Bayville would always be home, and he couldn't ignore it anymore. But coming back, it hadn't given him the answers he thought it would. He had only hoped that somehow things would work out with Kitty, but he never allowed himself to believe it could really happen. Now they shared a child. It changed everything.

"You came back," Kitty finally responded.

"Yea," Lance said as he looked deep into her blue eyes, the blue eyes their child shared, "I came home."

**Author's Note:** I know Kitty talks like a valley girl in the show, but I figure as she grows up she grows out of it. Plus, it's just really annoying. Also, I'm not a huge fan of the name "Alven", but I liked the idea of the significance. I'll mostly refer to him as "Al" from now on.


	2. Unwelcome

"Mommy!" a sudden scream stirred Lance and Kitty from their comfortable silence. Lance was slightly surprised at the disappointment he felt as Kitty yanked her hands from his and turned to her little boy.

"Look at you… all covered in chocolate ice cream," Kitty beamed as her son came forward for a big hug. She swiftly grabbed some napkins from the table and began wiping at his face before Al could smother her in gooey ice cream kisses.

"Sorry," Alex ran up behind them, "he was excited to get back to you." Alex smiled at Kitty and Al and then turned around to Lance. He wasn't so much glaring as giving a territorial grimace. Lance didn't even flinch, looking back to his son, the thought that seemed so abnormally comfortable, and grinning.

"Looks like someone got more of breakfast on him then in him," Lance teased as he grabbed a napkin off the table and dipped it in one of the untouched water glasses on the table. He gestured to Kitty who nodded and then began to wipe down the boy's hands and face.

"Maybe we should get him something a little more… nutritious," Kitty scooted over allowing room for Al to crawl in to the seat. Alex stood awkwardly glancing around the diner before his glance fell on Lance. Lance was smiling at Kitty and Al, unbelievably ecstatic that they were already falling into the normal rhythms of a family. Lance heard Alex make a kind of grumble and then he scooted in next to Al, forcing Al to basically crawl into Kitty's lap.

"Hey, Al, do you want to color with me?" Lance suggested picking up a few crayons and doodling a few little designs on the paper tablecloth.

"Ooo, yea!" Al giggled, crawling under the table and popping up on Lance's side. Lance handed him a blue crayon and the kid set to work. Lance looked up to find Kitty beaming and Alex crossing his arms.

"Can we get you any food?" The waitress sounded annoyed, probably because she had lost her table for over an hour to coffee and deep conversation. Alex nodded opening up a menu and holding it to share with Kitty.

"I think I want applesauce," Lance announced to Al who giggled happily.

"Ooo, me too, me too!" Al clapped his hands and then went back to his drawing. Lance nodded to the waitress and then ordered a stack of pancakes with a side of bacon for himself. Alex waited for Kitty to order, pancakes as well, and then he ordered waffles with a side of fruit. They sat mostly quiet, while Al worked hard on his doodle.

"So… you traveling for business?" Alex asked hopefully. Lance shook his head before trying to peak at Al's art.

"No! It's not finished!" Al giggled covering it with his small hands and looking up at Lance who pretended to look away whistling. Al burst into laughter when Lance quickly snapped his head back sticking his nose on the table right in the middle of Al's hands.

"Vacation?" Alex asked again, growing impatient. Lance shook his head and saw Kitty's eyes narrow at Alex's persistence.

"Um, actually, I'm back… for good," Lance answered hoping to ease the tension growing at the table. Alex nodded, a discernable frown falling on his face. He reached for Kitty's hand with his own, casually running his thumb up and down the back of her hand as he let his eyes wander off.

"He's trying to figure out how to get rid of me," Lance thought to himself as he stared at their fingers entwined.

"Well, then I guess I'll finally get to ask you," Alex began. Kitty squeezed his hand looking at him up with pleading eyes. Alex ignored her, looking straight at Lance.

"And what's that, Summers?" Lance leaned back in the booth, tousling Al's hair as the boy continued to draw, oblivious of the tension between the adults. Kitty looked back and forth between Lance and Alex. She looked torn and nervous. She glanced at her son and then back between the boys.

"He just wanted to ask if it's true that you helped me square away that whole X-Jet mess when Bobby and the gang took it for a joyride, right?" Kitty offered after racking her brain for something silly that wouldn't draw her son's attention.

"Not exactly," Alex responded lightly. He took a quick look at Kitty who was nervously watching Al draw and he paused.

"Al, why don't you go to the counter and see if you can get some more crayons," Lance suggested. With wide-eyes the boy ran off to the counter and started to pull himself up on a stool. Lance gestured to the boy and looked at Alex.

"I don't know how much time you and Kitty have had to talk, but I…"Alex began.

"Want to adopt my son," Lance finished. Alex looked taken aback. He looked to Kitty who nodded then back to Lance who tried to look as casual as possible.

"So, you're okay with this?" Alex guessed. Kitty moaned, dropping her head in her hands.

"Not exactly," Lance spat.

"Alex," Kitty whispered, "I asked you not to bring it up again."

"Well, I just thought it would make us a closer family, but we're still getting married, and we'll still be a family," Alex kissed Kitty on the cheek sweetly and smiled as Al came back to the table. They sat in silence as Al continued to draw and the waitress finally brought their food. Lance didn't have much of an appetite anymore. At Al's urging, he picked up a crayon and began to doodle. He found himself drawing Kitty as he remembered her. With her hair in a ponytail and that cheeky grin spread across her face. He felt a tug on his sleeve and finally looked over. Al was staring up at him expectantly.

"Look!" Al pointed to four figures he had drawn on the table. Lance smiled noticing one to be Kitty easily.

"Who is that?" Lance pointed to the smaller person next to the one he knew to be Kitty.

"Me!" Al pointed to himself. "And that's Mommy and Alex and you!" He pointed to each figure as he explained.

"Me?" Lance thought. He looked at the figure that was supposed to be him. He was the tallest of the figures that Al had drawn. "Does that mean anything?"

"He likes you," Kitty reached out to pat Lance's hand. Lance smiled not knowing if he had said the thought out loud or if she just knew what he was thinking. He was pretty sure he hadn't said it, so he was happy to find that she could still read his thoughts.

"I'll get the check and then we should probably get to the institute," Alex interrupted as he stood up and headed for the counter.

"The institute," Lance echoed smiling down at Al.

"Believe it or not, Logan watches this little guy while we do danger room sessions," Kitty laughed.

"You mean the guy with retractable claws in his knuckles, the same guy that used to scare the bejeesus out of me anytime I came around, is a mutant Mary Poppins?" Lance looked up at her in shock.

"He calls him Quarter-Pint," Kitty smiled as Al pointed to the tablecloth by Lance.

"Mommy!" he pointed and clapped. Lance blushed as Kitty leaned over and saw his drawing.

"Can you believe that I used to look like that not that long ago?" Kitty smiled up at Lance.

"You don't really look all that different," Lance whispered leaning towards her.

"We better get going," Alex said a little too loudly as he approached the table, "you know how Logan gets."

"Apparently not," Lance smirked as Kitty laughed. "Maybe I can pay you back for breakfast by getting lunch?"

"We have plans with Scott and Jean," Alex reminded Kitty before she could answer.

"But not for dinner," Kitty responded.

"Where do you like to go?" Lance asked Al who was chewing on a piece of bacon he had swiped from Lance's plate.

"Auntie O's!" Al clapped as Alex lifted him from the booth and started shuffling them towards the door.

"Why don't you just come to the Institute for dinner?" Kitty asked. "If you come early you can play with Al and then we can talk about things after dinner."

"You sure I'll be welcome there?" Lance thought of Logan and his trigger-happy claws.

"It'll be good," Kitty promised as she got up and followed Alex and Al out of the diner. Lance leaned back in the booth watching them from the window. Alex tenderly wrapped an arm around Kitty and kissed her on the cheek. Kitty smiled and took Al's hand as they walked away. Lance imagined that it was him instead of Alex walking with Kitty and Al. He cursed himself for ever leaving Bayville as he left a nice tip on the table and headed to the Brotherhood's house.


	3. The Old Gang

"A little help, Kitty?" Alex called as he shot beams towards a few of the lasers firing in his direction. He glanced over in her direction where she sat casually watching him. He fired at a few more lasers. "Please?"

"I'm going to check on Al," she shouted back as she phased out of the danger room.

"Scott, turn this thing off!" Alex yelled as he made his way to the door and after Kitty.

"Kit!" Alex called as he caught up to her. "We were right in the middle of a danger room session and I needed you. What gives?"

"Well, babe," Kitty snapped, "I needed you to back off on the adoption thing, but you just wouldn't let it go."

"I just thought it couldn't hurt to ask," Alex sighed. He ran his fingers threw his hair noticing several fried pieces from the lasers he narrowly dodged. "I mean, I was adopted and that doesn't mean I'm any less close to Scott."

"That's totally different!" Kitty screeched. "You're asking a father, who just found out he's a father, to give up his kid!"

"It's not my fault he wasn't around until now! I have always been there for you and Al, and I want to continue to be there. Is that so bad?" Alex countered.

"I just don't understand the timing, Alex. You have been like a father to Al, and you have been there for us. A piece of paper doesn't change that. It will, however, change things for Lance," Kitty turned to walk away.

"If he hadn't come back now, you would have said yes," Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Kitty's eyes narrowed as she phased her arm through his grip.

"My mind has been made-up from the second you asked me. I don't care when Lance came back. I would never ask him to give up his child," she punctuated her point by turning and phasing through the nearest wall. Alex watched her go helplessly and then punched the very spot she had phased through.

"Why did he even have to come back?" Alex muttered as he rubbed his sore knuckles.

* * *

"Well, what do you know boys and girls, the mighty Avalanche has crawled back to town," Pietro shouted before zooming towards the front door where Lance stood.

"It's been a long time, Pietro," Lance offered a hand but Pietro ignored it.

"What do you want, Lance?" He smirked as Todd, Fred, Wanda, and Tabitha appeared at the door.

"I'm back and just wanted to catch up," Lance smiled at the group. Wanda seemed indifferent to the whole thing, walking away only minutes later, but Todd and Tabitha seemed happy to see him.

"Lance! Yo, you want your old room back? Hasn't been touched… much," Todd hopped over, flicking his tongue out to catch a fly that hovered near Lance's head.

"Thanks, but I got a place down the road for now," Lance patted Todd on the shoulder happy to see a friendly face.

"Stay for dinner? Fred's cooking," Tabby pushed Pietro aside to allow him to come in.

"Thanks, but I got plans. I was thinking I could take you all out for lunch, though," Lance followed Tabby to their living room and sank into his old chair. Tabby perched on the arm of the couch while the boys took up the rest of the seats. Wanda was still nowhere to be found, probably holed off in her room.

"Plans, huh? You going to play daddy and take that kid of yours for a burger?" Pietro sneered.

"Actually, I'm going to the Institute to see him again, yes," Lance answered staring down Pietro.

"So, you already saw him?" Tabby asked. "That kid looks more like you every day."

"Bet he'll be shaking up some ground like his daddy in a few years too," Todd chimed in.

"You see Kitty too, then?" Tabby continued.

"Yea, it was good. We got to talk. I got to play with Al. I even… met Alex," Lance sighed looking around the house.

"Sorry, I was hoping…" Tabby started.

"Oh right, your kid already has a daddy Lancey, too bad," Pietro chuckled. Lance set out a pretty sizeable earthquake in response. Tabitha gave Pietro a dirty look before turning back to Lance.

"So, I guess he brought up the adoption," Tabitha groaned.

"Isn't that rich. Lance's own dad didn't want him, no other family did, and now his kid has a Summers looking after him. Doesn't get any better than that," Pietro smirked.

"Watch it," Lance growled. "I know you're peeved at me, but keep my son out of it!"

"Touchy," Pietro mumbled as Tabby elbowed him in the stomach.

"Going over there, though. That's a good sign, right?" Todd spoke up. Fred still seemed to be confused that Lance was here, much less up to speed on what they were talking about.

"We'll see," Lance mumbled. Tabby moved towards Lance and threw her arm around him.

"Thanks," Lance kissed her on the cheek like he would a sister.

"Watch it, Alvers," Pietro spoke up.

"Are there some things I should know?" Lance looked up at his old friends.

"Don't ask me why," Tabby rolled her eyes, "but Petey and me are kind of serious."

"Kind of serious?!" Pietro shouted, "You're only my freaking fiancé!"

"Congrats," Lance said to Pietro.

"Like I care what you think," he answered.

"My condolences," Lance teased Tabitha.

"Oh and me and Wanda are on our way down the aisle as well," Todd smiled.

"Maybe you are… in a casket," Pietro sniggered.

"Still on that, huh?" Lance commented.

"Won't leave my sister alone. At this rate, she's going t blow up the entire house before the wedding," Pietro sighed giving Lance a nudge on the shoulder. Lance leaned back comfortably. All joking aside, his friends seemed to have missed him as much as he had missed them. It was good to be back.

"Which is why I still say we shouldn't have it here," Tabby groaned.

"It was you gals' idea, don't get me roped into it," Pietro remarked.

"Actually it's was…" Tabby broke off.

"Kitty's." Lance finished for her. Lance remembered Kitty admiring the house. Well, after she got past the dirt and grime that layered it. She always used to say that if they just took the time to fix it up it wouldn't be such a dump. Of course, Lance always countered that until Todd got better hygiene, Fred learned to use the door, or Wanda controlled her anger, there was no point in fixing it. That always used to make her laugh.

"She and Summers 2.0 are doing the unoriginal Institute wedding, not so different from the first Summer's wedding," Pietro cut through Lance's thoughts.

"Jean and Scott?" he guessed, trying to ignore the comment about Kitty getting married. He refused to think about it and especially to a Summers. The thought made his blood boil, and when that happened he could take out an entire city with quakes.

"Of course, because god forbid they breed outside their own ranks," Pietro chuckled. Tabby elbowed him in the gut and gave him a pointed look. "Oh, right. Sorry, man."

"Whatever," Lance sighed, "I'm starving. Lunch?" They all nodded in agreement, hopping up and heading towards the door. Lance smiled to himself.

"Some things never change," he mumbled as he watched Todd hopping around Wanda who glared him down, Pietro racing out the door ahead of everyone, and Fred making his own doorway through a patched up wall. Tabby patted him on the shoulder and gave him a smile as they followed the rest of the Brotherhood out.


	4. Worried

"Ready for lunch?" Scott patted his brother on the shoulder just outside of the danger room. Alex's shoulders were slouched and his head hung low.

"I don't think we're going to be having that lunch after all," Alex sighed. He turned to face his brother and from Scott's worried expression could tell he didn't look good.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" Scott guessed, before taking a look at the raw knuckles Alex was rubbing.

"More like the ex is back," Alex muttered. Looking at the sizeable dent he had made in the wall.

"You're kidding?" Scott scoffed as he followed his brother's gaze to the wall. "Or not."

"I just don't know anymore, bro," Alex shook his head. "It's like years have passed, things were good, and then boom. He's back and she's…" Alex let out a sigh.

"It's probably just nerves over the whole kid situation. I mean, that's got to be difficult to tell someone that they have a child," Scott offered.

"She already told him. It didn't seem like either one of them took it that hard. Hell, it was like they were already becoming a family," Alex hung his head again. "I was just a filler."

"I doubt that," Scott tried to assure his brother.

"You didn't see them, the way they… just… tell Jean I'm sorry, but… I don't know," Alex mumbled walking away. Scott frowned, watching his little brother look so defeated. He didn't deserve this when he had been so welcoming of Kitty and her son. If anything, that no good Alvers deserved it.

* * *

"I just can't believe it. I mean, we talked and talked and talked about it. I explained how I felt, and I told him I was never going to change my mind," Kitty shook her head. "And yet, he was going to bring it up, right then and there. He even thought Lance was cool with it!"

"Ah, he just cares about ya, suga," Rogue rubbed Kitty's back as she cried in her lap. Rogue had often done this when Kitty had been on and off with Lance, but with Alex it seemed to be a rare occasion.

"Not enough to respect my wishes!" Kitty countered. "Lance was furious with the whole idea. I mean he warmed right up to Al. He was great with him…"

"Sounds like maybe Alex is just a lil'… territorial right na," Rogue offered as Kitty sat up to look her in the eyes.

"What?! I am not his property and Al certainly isn't…" Kitty started to fume.

"Shush, doll! I was only tryin' to say he feels threatened. I mean 'fore the two of ya got to where ya are, he was just a bud. He had to listen to all ya had to say about Lance. Ya can't blame the man for gettin' testy around the guy. Love's like wind. It'll be a light breeze one day an' a week later it'll knock your socks right off," Rogue explained.

"'What does that even mean?" Kitty laughed, Rogue's sayings always seemed to lighten her mood.

"Maybe that boy o' yours is feelin' the storm a comin'," Rogue gave her a pointed look. Kitty shook her head like it was a ridiculous thought.

"But then again," Kitty thought, "I could feel myself…"

"No," Kitty said. "He's got nothing to worry about."

"If ya say so, hun," Rogue didn't sound convinced. Kitty bit her lip, wondering if she was going to be able to convince Alex that there was nothing left for her and Lance, or more importantly, herself.

* * *

Lance drove up to the gate of the Institute, pausing to calm his nerves. He had a great time catching up with the brotherhood. They had warmed up to him fast, besides Pietro ironically, but even he had come around by the time lunch was over. He had spent the rest of his day catching up with them and letting Tabby show him all the wedding plans while Pietro cracked jokes about how he was a marked man. Lance had a feeling he wouldn't get the same kind of welcome from the X-men. He put the jeep in park and stared out at the grounds. It was going to be a rough dinner.

"You planning on sitting in that hunk of junk forever, or are you going to come in?" Lance whipped his head towards Kitty who was phasing through the gate.

"It's not junk… just worn-in," Lance smiled as he got out.

"More like worn-out. I can't believe you kept it," Kitty shook her head as she smiled back.

"One of the two things I took with me wherever I went," Lance explained as he made his way towards the gate. Kitty looked up at him curiously but didn't ask. She offered her hand, and he took a large gulp of air before taking it and letting her phase them inside the grounds.

"Nervous to see your old… friends?" Kitty giggled. Lance noted that Al got that from her as well.

"Only slightly terrified," Lance admitted gulping as they walked up to the front door. Kitty squeezed his hand assuredly, and he clung to it.

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure I'm getting Rogue's accent right, but I thought it was worth a shot.


	5. Back to the Institute

They reached the door and didn't stop, Kitty phasing them through. Lance felt her hand drop from his as he noticed what seemed like the entire X-men team circling them.

"They really are quite intimidating as a group," Lance thought. "I guess there was no chance they were going to make this easy on me."

"You remember most everybody here," Kitty began. Lance nodded as he gazed around the room. All the faces seemed to be stone cold, except Xavier's.

"Good to see you again, Lance," the man spoke kindly as he wheeled towards Lance. He lifted a hand to shake.

"You too, Professor Xavier, sir," Lance took the hand gently.

"Please, call me Charles."

"Uh…" Lance faltered, unsure of this informality.

"I just thought we weren't supposed to rip the kid apart. I didn't realize we had to play nice, Chuck," Logan sneered.

"It's okay, Lance, a lot of us still can't call him anything but Professor," Kitty smiled at him before giving Logan a cold look.

"If it's alright with you, Professor, I'd rather not," Lance whispered.

"Of course, Lance," he answered, "Why don't we all sit in the lounge until dinner is ready?" Many of the X-men gave Lance one last glare before turning away, but Kitty stayed behind with him. He saw that Alex had also stayed behind, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought before being harassed at dinner, maybe you'd like to spend some time with Al," Kitty suggested. Lance nodded and followed her towards Alex. Kitty gave Alex a hard stare trying to get him to move out of the way.

"Kit, I.." Alex's expression fell into a look of despair.

"Not now," Kitty snapped. She brushed past him and down the hall. Lance looked down, not wanting to get in between whatever was going on. He shuffled past Alex and hurried down the hall after Kitty.

"Watch it, Alvers," Lance heard Alex call after him.

* * *

"Look who's here!" Kitty announced as Lance followed her into the room. Al looked up from his coloring book and giggled happily. Kitty smiled as she watched her son go running up to his father. She had only dreamed of such a day, and apparently it was here.

"Hey bud! Are you coloring again?" Lance knelt down and patted Al on the shoulder gently. Al nodded and then looked up at Kitty. Kitty wasn't really sure what to do. She couldn't exactly explain to her barely 5 year old son that Lance was his long-lost daddy. She didn't want to lie to him either.

"Can I see?" Lance interrupted the awkward silence and let Al pull him over to his coloring table. Kitty stayed put, wanting to give the boys some space. She could try to think things out while they played.

"I just wish I knew what he was thinking," Kitty mumbled to herself as she watched Lance and Al playing and talking and smiling as if they had always done this. Kitty was glad it came so naturally to both of them; she only wished she knew where she fit just as easily. She was startled from her thoughts when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap lightly around her.

"Al looks happy," Alex whispered. Kitty knew he was sorry for everything that had happened earlier, and she had never really given him a chance to say so. She didn't pull away from him, but instead, sank into him.

"Almost as happy as when he's with you," Alex added, kissing the top of her head. Kitty felt a warm feeling like she often did with Alex that she never knew how to describe.

"Safe," she thought to herself. "Alex makes me feel safe."

"Everyone's sitting down to dinner," he interrupted her thoughts. Kitty nodded as he pulled his arms back.

"See you at dinner, Lance," Alex said politely as he waved to the boys. Lance nodded before he slowly rose from a crouched position. Alex gave Kitty one last sweet look before leaving the room.

"Time to face the firing squad, I guess," Lance teased. "No chance you're going to give me a boost me out the window, huh?" Kitty blushed as she thought about all the times she had hidden Lance from the others by convincing him to crawl in and out of the window. Then there were all the times she had climbed the tree outside Lance's window at the brotherhood house. Not that any of the guys cared. They actually liked her. But Kitty always felt better about sneaking out when she had stayed the night, even if Lance talked to all the guys about it later.

"Kitty?" Lance interrupted her thoughts. "I was kidding." He had a worried look on his face.

"Yea, of course," Kitty shook herself from the memories.

"So, what about…" Lance eyed Al who looked up at them both sleepily.

"Al, want to come with Aunty Jean?" Jean suddenly entered smiling politely at Kitty and Lance before going over to pick up Al. Al put his arms around her neck and curled his head up on her shoulder as Jean headed back out the door.

"Wow. Full service place you got here," Lance joked as he looked around the room uncomfortably.

"Yea, everyone's great about pitching in with him. They've always felt like family to me, and now they are for Al, too," Kitty explained. She followed his gaze as it swept the room and then fell back on her. She felt nervous as he shamelessly looked her over from head to toe. She could never describe that unsettling feeling she felt when he did that, but she liked it.

"He still… excites me," Kitty thought to herself as she allowed her eyes to lock with his. She stared into the deep warm brown eyes that sparkled like they had years ago. She felt like she could stand there forever.

"Shall we?" Lance finally broke the silence as he offered her his arm. Kitty giggled as she looped her hand through and rested it gently on his forearm. It was like they were going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance all over again. Kitty led the way, feeling oddly like she was floating on a cloud and yet anxious all at the same time as they made their way to the dining room.

**Author's Note:** I've always been big on character analysis/development, so sorry if you're dying for more plot. I'm hoping to introduce more of the team in the next chapter and show all the different opinions they have about Lance, his sudden leave, and his even more sudden return.


	6. An Xplosive Dinner

"Ah, good. We can start dinner now," Xavier smiled warmly as Lance and Kitty entered the dining room. Kitty had pulled her arm from his before they had turned the corner into the room. He was still looking at where her hand had rested on him like he had lost a limb when he heard Logan cough to draw his attention. Everyone, including Kitty, was already seated and ready to eat. He quickly sat down in the empty seat next to her. For some ungodly reason, this seat meant he was also sitting next to Kurt and across from Alex who sat between Rogue and Scott. Lance recognized a few of the younger members were scattered on either side of the table, but he couldn't recall their names. Logan and Professor Xavier took each end, of course. Lance quickly noticed that Jean was of course missing, but he couldn't see Storm anywhere either.

"I hope everybody's hungry," Storm entered with a couple of students following her; all of them carrying two or three large dishes. Lance wasn't sure how hungry he was now that he was the object of all the X-men's stares. He looked over to Kitty who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Storm makes the best meatloaf," Kurt said to Lance. Lance nodded with a smile. He had never really minded Kurt. He was goofy and he didn't usually have the best timing, but he was never rude. He also never seemed comfortable in his own skin; though Lance noticed that must have changed since his image inducer was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know about the best, but I hope you like it," Storm handed Lance a plate with more than generous portions. Lance thanked her quickly. He tried to remember to breathe, afraid that if he didn't stay calm he would cause quakes. He had learned to control his powers long ago, but suddenly, he felt like he was back in high school.

"She's just bein' modest. Storm's cookin' is like wakin' up to a yard fulla snow on Christmas," Lance smiled in response to Kitty's giggle. Rogue hardly ever talked without using some saying. Lance always wondered if she had this catalog of sayings that she memorized or if she just made them up. The room became quiet as everyone began to eat.

"Well, they haven't brought up the whole situation with Al, the brotherhood, or when I left," Lance thought as he dug into the meatloaf on his plate. Actually, they had all been very quiet. Maybe too quiet. He had never really gotten along with most of the X-men. Even after Apocalypse, when the brotherhood had come to their aid in Mexico, they had never really warmed up to the idea of him. Maybe it was because the brotherhood had turned down Xavier's offer to join the team, or maybe it was because they never got over all the stupid things the brotherhood had done. No matter their reasons, which Lance was sure were justified, they hadn't ever really trusted him. Lance held back a sigh as he realized things hadn't changed.

"So, Lance," Professor Xavier cut through the silence with his polite but confident voice, "Kitty tells us you plan to stay in Bayville."

"Yes, sir," Lance nodded. He took a quick glance around the table. No one seemed particularly happy with this news, though Kitty smiled encouragingly. Lance made a mental note that Scott and Logan seemed the most upset while Rogue just looked worried.

"Do you have any plans?" Xavier continued to make polite conversation.

"I've got a few meetings tomorrow, actually. I made several contacts as I was moving around. I called in a few favors before heading this way, so I could be set up right away," Lance started to explain. He noticed Xavier seemed genuinely curious, but not at all surprised unlike most everyone else at the table.

"That sounds promising. What line of work would this be?" Xavier questioned, calmly looking around the table.

"Well, I started out in construction," Lance began, "but over time I've played around with specializing in different areas. About a year ago, I landed on wood-work. I found that I liked working with my hands." Lance held up his hands as if to show them, but felt awkward and quickly pulled them back to the table.

"It sounds like a good fit for you," Xavier said cheerfully. "You always were creative. I hope you still draw." Lance was taken aback. He hadn't realized that the old man had paid that much attention to him before. He nodded quickly, a smile coming over his face. At least there was one person who didn't want to leap across the table and strangle him.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Scott grumbled. Lance looked over to the elder Summers. Even though he was wearing those shades of his, Lance could tell there was a harsh glare pointed in his direction. Lance almost laughed to himself that a guy with laser heat vision could give him such an ice cold stare.

"If things don't work out with those contacts or whatever, I know a guy in construction. I could give him a call," Alex interjected.

"That's… surprisingly nice… of you to offer, but the meetings are more of a formality," Lance couldn't decide if Alex was playing him or if this was a case of the body snatchers. "Basically, they've all been set up so I can take my pick. Find the best fit for me."

"Who do you know in construction, Alex?" Scott ignored Lance's comment. "Well, besides that one foreman you talked to about building the house."

"Bro!" Alex shouted as everybody's heads turned. The uncomfortable silence returned as everyone stared on in shock. Lance's mind started reeling.

"Alex is building them a house," Lance thought as he looked down at the table. "He is going to marry Kitty, father Al, and build them some perfect damn life like a 50's sitcom."

"What house?" Kitty asked tentatively. Lance raised his head to see that Kitty was caught off guard just as much if not more so than him.

"It was going to be a surprise," Alex offered with a half-smile. It was quickly wiped off his face as Kitty stood and stomped out of the room. Lance felt like he couldn't breathe. Kitty had been the only thing keeping him calm. Without her, he felt like he was going to shake the whole room with his nerves. It was bad enough that he was in a room full of people who probably didn't want him there in the first place, but he also had to deal with the continual shock that was Kitty's new life. One that didn't involve him. At least not in the way he hoped.

"Excuse me," Alex finally stood up and went after her. Everyone seemed to be politely staring at their dinner, except for Rogue who was staring down Scott.

"Perhaps it would be wise if you went to check on Jean and Al, Scott," Xavier suggested. Scott nodded, quickly leaving the room. Lance felt Rogue's gaze turn to him.

"If yur full, I'll show ya to the livin' room," she offered. "Get ya some coffee 'r somethin' while you wait."

"Thanks," Lance stood up and followed her out. Lance was grateful to get away from everyone else. He thought he heard Professor Xavier say something to him as he left, but he couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:** It took me a while to try to figure out how to make this dinner work. I'm still not sure it does. I wanted to get more characters in, but I feel like the plot needed a push. Comments welcomed!


	7. Trouble Brewing

**Author's Note:** Sorry if you were disappointed with lack of explosion in the last chapter. Also, sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated. Holidays=Busy=Can't Write. I hope this makes up for both.

"Kitty?" she heard Alex call. He would find her any second now. Kitty stood at the end of the hallway weighing her options. There were several doors she could duck into, or she could cheat and phase through any of the walls or even the floor. Before she could decide he rounded the corner and sped up.

"Kitty," he whispered. She could tell he was worried.

"He should be," she thought as she crossed her arms.

"I was going to tell you…" Alex started, but she cut him off by holding up her hand.

"I just don't understand. I mean, we talk and talk and talk about all of this stuff and you just go ahead like I didn't even say anything. Do you even to listen to me?" Kitty shook her head as she ranted.

"Of course, Kit," Alex grabbed her shoulders. He looked her deep in the eyes. "I listen to every word."

"So you're just doing whatever you want despite what you know I want?" Kitty started to cry. Alex tried to pull her to him, but she fought him.

"I thought it would make you happy. A place for us to call home," Alex tried to explain.

"THIS IS HOME!" She cut him off. "I have told you time and time again that I love it here and I don't know if I'll ever want to leave. This is home for me… and for Al. You can't just rip us from our home and think it's going to be okay. This is like the adoption papers all over again, you just went ahead and got them ready, like I hadn't even told you that it wasn't going to happen."

"Kitty," Alex tried to interject.

"No! How many more times are you going to directly go against my wishes? I mean building us a house… it's just… too much… I don't want it… I… but just thinking you can take my kid… it's…" Kitty cried so hard she could barely speak. She was so confused and hurt. It was hard enough with Lance being back and trying to introduce him into Al's life. Why was Alex being so difficult all of the sudden? Years ago he had been her friend even though he had wanted more, but he refused to push her. Why was he pushing so hard now?

"Kitty, I got the papers ready before I asked. I thought you would say yes. Then, I could just have you sign. We'd be on our way to being a family," Alex sighed.

"I told you no ages ago. Why didn't you throw them away?" Kitty demanded. Alex looked at her defeated. She knew why he didn't throw them away. He would figure that she would change her mind, and he would get his way. It was typical Summers behavior. She had never realized how similar Alex was to his brother till now.

"I started plans on the house as soon as you agreed to marry me," Alex changed the subject. He looked at her hopefully like he had made some huge romantic gesture and she should swoon and fall into his arms.

"Like it fixes everything," Kitty thought angrily as she shoved Alex away from her.

"Kit?" Alex was shocked at how angry she was.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore," she sobbed. She twisted the ring on her finger as she tried to think back to when she was happy last. The more she thought about it the more she realized it was before he proposed. Ever since their relationship was like a weight on her shoulders, and Alex had become pushy and overbearing.

"I'm not the one running around with my ex like old times!" he fumed. Kitty couldn't help but wonder where the relaxed, retired, surfer boy that she had fallen in love with had gone.

"You are being ridiculous! He has nothing to do with any of this," Kitty responded. She twisted the ring more and more.

"Please! Like you're not thinking about it? I see the way you look at him!" Alex accused. Kitty felt like she should be angry about what he said, but she knew there was some truth to it. Feelings like she had for Lance don't just die. In fact, they had created a life.

"Al," Kitty almost smiled. Her son was the only thing that constantly brought her joy.

"Kit, I just love you so much," Alex whispered as he moved towards her. She pulled away looking at the hurt expression on his face.

"I… I loved you, but…" Kitty started.

"Loved?" Alex's eyebrows raised.

"I love who you were. I just don't know… I…" Kitty twisted the ring off her finger and folded it into Alex's palm.

"Kit!" his jaw fell open in shock as he stared at the ring glittering in his hand.

"I don't know!" Kitty cried before she phased through him and ran down the hall.

* * *

"So… you're stayin'… for Al?" Rogue prodded as she handed Lance a large mug of coffee. She held out sugar packets and a couple of creamers, but Lance declined.

"He's a good reason," Lance countered after much thought to how to answer. Truthfully, Lance had planned on staying since the minute he realized he was coming back to Bayville. He just didn't know how to explain it to Rogue. She had always been protective of Kitty and wary of Lance. Then again, she had lived with the brotherhood and knew Lance better than most of the other X-men.

"But not the reason," Rogue guessed as she sat down in the chair next to Lance. Lance gave her a sly smile but decided it was better not to answer.

"Mind if I join you?" Xavier wheeled in after a few uncomfortable seconds of Rogue staring at Lance while he focused on his coffee. Xavier parked in front of the two while Rogue poured him some coffee from the tray she had brought in. The man took his time fixing his coffee while they sat in silence.

"Rogue," Xavier finally broke the silence, "would you mind making a fresh pot. I have a feeling we'll need more." Rogue wordlessly gave Lance a stern look and then exited the room.

"Professor," Lance started to speak. He wanted to ask the man so many questions, but he couldn't seem to figure out a way to word them that didn't sound accusing.

"As I explained to Kitty, each of the many times she asked me, I will not use Cerebro to search for those who do not want to be found," Xavier answered as if Lance had spoken. Lance looked on in shock.

"You're… you're in my…" Lance stood, towering over the man knowing full well he could easily start a quake to knock the man out of his wheelchair.

"Not at all," Xavier waved his hand as if the thought had never crossed his mind to read Lance's thoughts. "I prefer not to read someone's mind without their consent. I simply assumed you would want to know why I didn't search for you when Kitty made me aware of…"

"Among other things," Lance muttered. He had never liked that Professor X always seemed to be in your head whether or not he really was. It was one of the reasons he had refused to join the X-men.

"As you well know, I am an advocate for free will. Just as I will not enter your mind without your consent, I would never force you to stay. I believe you've seen the truth to this on more than one occasion," Xavier smiled politely as Lance began to recall the multiple times Xavier had opened his doors and how each time Lance had eventually turned him down.

"You are of course welcome in my house at any time," Xavier turned and wheeled towards the door. Lance shook his head as if the man could see him. Lance couldn't bring himself to stay with the X-men, even if he didn't have any other options.

"I assumed as much," Xavier turned to respond before exiting the room. Lance found himself watching the door as if Professor X would suddenly reappear at any moment. The door did swing open not long after the man had left, but it was Kitty who he found looking at him. Her face was flushed and her eyes were obviously red from crying. Lance felt a pull in his gut to wrap his arms around her, but he stood still.

"If you want me to go," Lance began to offer, but he couldn't seem to finish the sentence. Kitty sighed deeply and shook her head. She plopped down on the couch and Lance carefully perched on the edge of his chair.

"At least if everything else is going to hell, Al is doing good… considering," Kitty smiled weakly. Lance nodded, but decided it would be best if he stayed quiet. Suddenly the door was shoved open and Scott stormed in. Lance stood up and braced himself for the punch he was sure to receive.

"GET OUT ALVERS!" Scott spat as he stopped just a foot short of Lance. Before Lance could react, Kitty stood up.

"If you EVER want to have kids with Jean, you will turn around and leave," Kitty threatened, "RIGHT NOW!"

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?" Scott countered.

"Shouldn't you have graduated from high school, already?" Kitty scoffed.

"Thing were going so well into you just had to waltz back into town," Scott growled at Lance, ignoring Kitty for the meantime. Lance had to stifle a laugh. He could tell that Scott knew he was fighting a losing battle with Kitty, who was a good foot and a half shorter and at least a hundred pounds lighter.

"You have five seconds to run before I rip the Y chromosomes right out of you, if you know what I mean," Kitty stepped in between the two boys. Scott was furious, but Lance was relatively calm about the whole thing. Maybe it was because Kitty seemed more than capable of handling the situation or maybe it was because Lance had been in this exact situation more times than he could count. If nothing else, Lance had somehow managed to learn to control himself around Scott after years of losing his temper. After all, one of them had to learn at some point.

"UGH! I'll deal with you later," Kitty groaned after Scott still hadn't moved. She grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him along as she phased them through Scott, out the door, and towards the grounds. When they had passed through the front gates, Kitty dropped his hand and started pacing back and forth in front of his car. Lance had only seen her this frustrated on a few occasions. He carefully made his way to his jeep where he hopped up on the hood and watched her go back and forth.

"This is going to be a long, long night," Lance thought to himself as he looked to see if the pavement was actually wearing under Kitty's feet as she kept going back and forth. She didn't look up or recognize that Lance was watching her as she muttered to herself and continued to pace.

**Author's Note:** Sorry if you're a Scott fan. He's always bugged me and his relationship with Jean is just so oober boring. If any of you are becoming fans of Alex and Kitty, never fear, more chapters will be here.


	8. Injured

"What did I do?" Kitty stopped pacing and fell to her knees on the concrete. In an instance she felt arms wrap around her. Lance had hopped off his safe perch on the hood of the jeep and come to her. She looked up at his big brown eyes. They held mostly concern, but she could see a flicker of something else. Hope? Kitty noticed he had restraint, which was new. She could tell he was holding himself back.

"I wish I had learned some of that," she thought as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his. He released a deep groan as if it had taken him everything in his power to keep from kissing her until now. He kissed her hungrily and she responded. She tried to think about what she was doing but all her thoughts floated away. She could only focus on his lips, his hands, the rush of feelings it brought back. Suddenly, Kitty felt as if a shock of heat whiz past her as Lance pulled away. When she looked up, finally out of her trance, she realized he had been knocked away from her.

"Alex," she managed to catch her breath. His hand was pointed at Lance who was knocked back on the concrete. He moved his hand in her direction for a moment, but quickly shifted it back to Lance.

"Alex," she couldn't tell if her voice came out sounding threatening or worried. She hoped a little of both as she reached for Lance and phased them through the next blow Alex sent his way.

"KITTY! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Alex yelled as he raised his hand again, trying to move around her to aim at Lance. Kitty knew Alex would never hurt her, but she wasn't sure it was really Alex she was looking at. They stared each other down, Alex and Kitty, for a few moments, before Alex finally turned and went back towards the mansion.

"What did I do?" Kitty repeated as she looked back and forth between Lance and Alex. She realized there were two men she loved that were injured, and she didn't know what she should do anymore.

* * *

"Kitty?" Lance called. His eyes were still closed as he wasn't sure he could open them. He remembered feeling a blow to his shoulder and seeing Alex's pained face before he hit the ground and then nothing.

"She's fine. You're the one who got knocked around like a rag doll," a southern twang answered. Lance blinked his eyes a few times before fully opening them. He saw a shock of white hair and realized who was standing over him.

"Rogue," Lance whispered. He felt weak, but he tried to sit up anyways. He noticed his shoulder was bandaged and the rest of him seemed to be okay.

"Seems like your head didn't get too banged up," she answered cooly.

"Well that was new, and yet oddly familiar," Lance attempted to laugh as Rogue leaned him back against his pillows.

"Seems to be a lot of déjà vu goin' around here," Rogue gave him a pointed look and Lance put a hand to his lips. He saw Rogue's worried expression and decided it would be best to get off the subject.

"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around.

"The institute, of course," Rogue's answer didn't surprise him. He looked at her a little worried before she explained. "No worries, suga. The Summers don't have a clue." Lance nodded and relaxed against the pillows. He let his eyes close and just listened to the sounds around him. When he heard the window open, he let his eyes open just enough so he could see Rogue talking to someone.

"I can't get away tonight. As ya can see, we've had some interestin' developments," she whispered.

"Ah, just for a minute, ma Cherie?" a different kind of southern accent whispered. Lance could barely hear anything else the two whispered about, but he knew enough to know who the visitor was.

"Gambit and Rogue?" Lance thought as his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"He's callin' for ya suga," Kitty sighed as her best friend plopped down on the couch next to her. Kitty was more confused than she had ever been before. She felt embarrassed too. She couldn't believe how she had acted. She had grabbed at Lance like she was back in high school. She looked at Rogue who raised her eyebrows. Kitty shook her head. She couldn't talk to Lance until she talked to Alex, but she couldn't make Alex talk to her. She knew she would have to wait till Alex was ready. Of course, she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to her again.

"What a mess," Kitty groaned.

"Well, I'd say I won't say I told you so, but you know me better than that," Rogue gave a small smile and then quickly wiped it off when she saw Kitty's face.

"What do I do?" Kitty cried hopelessly. Rogue wrapped an arm around Kitty and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Ah darlin', I wish I knew how to fix it, but that'd be like the blind leadin' the deaf," Kitty almost giggled at Rogue's saying.

"I could copy Lance and just disappear," Kitty muttered. She was shocked that she still felt bitter about it, but after all, if he had never left, maybe this whole thing never would have happened.

"As Al's godmomma, I think I gotta remind ya that ya can't just avoid his daddy," Rogue hugged Kitty tight. "Plus I'd miss ya both too much."

"And where would I be without your crazy daily dose of sayings?" Kitty wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed back.

"Like a dog stuck in a tree," Rogue and Kitty laughed.

"I don't think your sayings are going to get me out of this one," Kitty leaned into Rogue. Rogue shook her head. Kitty may have been in a totally messy situation, but at least she had her friend.

"You're not gonna kiss me, are ya? Cause I don't think that'll help," Rogue teased. Kitty swatted at her as they fell into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Kitty?" Lance moaned as he tried to open his eyes again.

"Quite different, actually," a calming voice answered. Lance blinked until he could focus on the bald man that sat by his bed. "Good morning, Lance. Well, good afternoon."

"Ugh, Professor?" Lance tried to sit up, but Xavier held up a hand.

"Please, don't strain yourself. Your shoulder will need some time to heal, but luckily you escaped any permanent damage," Professor X said assuredly.

"I'm not so sure about that," Lance rubbed a hand over his face. He wasn't too worried about his shoulder or the bump on his head he was sure he had. He was more concerned with what had happened with Kitty. Not that he was complaining, but where had that kiss come from?

"I hope you're not worried. I took care of everything," Xavier cut through Lance's thoughts.

"You… did?" Lance could not even begin to imagine how Xavier had handled this.

"Of course. I called the brotherhood and spoke with Tabitha to explain the situation. She said whenever you were ready to leave here that you were welcome there, though in more colorful language. I even managed to get a hold of the contractors you had meetings with today. They were all very understanding when I explained…" Xavier was cut off.

"You explained this?" Lance gestured to his shoulder.

"Well, I told them there was an accident and your shoulder was busted up, but not beyond a full recovery. They all said they wished you well and to call as soon as you were back on your feet. I let them know you would probably be fine by the end of the week," Xavier finished.

"Thank you. I hope there's some way I can repay you for all this," Lance felt bad that he had interrupted Xavier, especially after everything he had done. He was just wound up from everything that was going on.

"No need, Lance. I am always happy to help," Xavier patted Lance's hand. "Now, I will not force you to stay, as you well know, but I would recommend that you sleep here one more night at least."

"Uh… " Lance really thought it was best to get away from the Summers brothers right now, but anytime he tried to move he could feel a sharp pain shoot from his shoulder through his body.

"I'll make arrangements for you to stay here again and let Tabitha know as well," Xavier smiled politely before turning to wheel away.

"Professor?" Lance took a deep breath as the man turned back towards him. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Xavier asked honestly. He smiled at Lance and wheeled out of the room.

"For leaving in the first place," Lance sighed as he sank back down into the bed.

**Author's Note: **Well, it took me eight chapters, but I finally gave you an actual piece of Lancitty. Will I be kind and give more or be cruel and take it away? Keep reading and commenting to find out.


	9. The Real Reason

"Hi!" a small voice entered Lance's thoughts. He was still sitting in the room in the institute, letting his shoulder heal. He had been lost in thought about everything that had happened from the past six or so years on. He looked up, wondering if the voice had been in his head. He smiled when he noticed the small boy peaking his head through the door.

"Al, buddy!" Lance called waving him over. The boy bounded in to the room and immediately climbed up on the bed. Lance ruffled his hair.

"Are you hurt?" Al asked pointing to his shoulder.

"It's nothing," Lance tried to play it off as he saw Al's worried face. "Really. No worries."

"So you can come play with me?" Al smiled wide.

"Al, he needs his rest," Lance turned to see Kitty leaning against the door. She must have brought Al and quietly slipped in.

"It's fine. I'd like to," Lance hugged Al to him even though it hurt.

"So… what do I call you?" Al asked after Lance released him. Lance and Kitty shared a look.

"Uh… Lance," he answered after a bit. "My name is Lance."

"Al, sweetie," Kitty moved towards the bed. She started to sit on the bed and then stopped and quickly moved to the chair on the side instead. "I think we need to talk. See, you know how some of your friends have both mommies and daddies? Well, you have me, of course, and everyone here, but you also have a daddy."

"I'm your daddy," Lance thought as he looked at Al. He hoped this wouldn't be too much for such a small kid. Al looked at Kitty curiously. Kitty smiled back at Al sweetly and held his small hands in hers. They all sat quietly for a while. Lance and Kitty stared at Al who looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Al, honey," Kitty finally started. "This is your daddy."

"Really?" Al grinned.

"So, you're okay with this?" Lance put his hand on Al's tiny shoulder.

"It's awesome!" Al hugged Lance. Lance couldn't believe how well this was going. Then again, Al was not quite even five years old, so he must not be really getting what was going on.

"We'll explain it when he gets older," Lance thought as he gave Kitty a look of relief. She still look worried though.

"Hey, Al?" Lance looked down at his little boy. "Why don't I come color with you in a minute?"

"Okay! Let's go!" Al jumped off the bed.

"Just let me talk to your mom for a second?" he looked at Kitty to confirm that this would be okay. She stared at the floor. Lance looked to Al who nodded and ran out of the room.

"So," Lance took a deep breath. He wanted to ask her about what had happened before his shoulder got a beating, but from her anxious expression he decided against it. "Would you be okay with working out some kind of schedule?"

"Schedule?" Kitty looked at him like he was speaking a different language.

"Well, yeah. With Al. I mean, I'll be working soon, and then I can take the time to get a place and get out of the hotel. Maybe one with a room for Al, if that'd be okay with you. I mean obviously I'd work around your schedules, you and Al," Lance rambled on trying to avoid making Kitty feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. Of course. We'll work something out," Kitty nodded and smiled. Her eyes moved to Lance's bandaged shoulder.

"It's fine," Lance moved his head to catch her eyes. "Xavier said I'll make a full recovery and everything."

"I'm so sorry," Kitty's eyes filled with tears. She let her head fall into her hands.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Kitty Cat," Lance cupped her chin with his hand and lifted it gently so their eyes met. "I never should have left." Lance couldn't believe he'd just admitted it, but it felt good. Kitty was looking at him with a mix of anger and sadness, but maybe a little something else too.

"No, you shouldn't have," Kitty moved from her chair and carefully perched on the bed. Lance smirked, wanting to tell her she wouldn't hurt him. But before he could get a word out, her mouth was on his. Lance's mind reeled at first, wondering if it could possibly be true. He gave in to the kiss quickly though and stopped caring about all the hows and whys. Kitty pushed herself away from Lance, mouthing an apology when he groaned at the pain in his shoulder.

"So…" he started to say like he had any clue what to say.

"Why," Kitty paused as if she was trying to decide which question to ask, "did you decide to come back?"

"Well… I could give you the reasons I told myself when I packed up to come back here, but," Lance sighed not knowing whether or not he was doing the right thing, "you."

"Oh," Kitty looked down at her hands. Lance reached his hand out to her, but she shifted back from him slightly.

"You said you'd come color!" Al ran into the room and jumped up and down at the end of the bed.

"Sure, bud," Lance gathered his strength and stumbled out of the bed. He took one of Al's hands in his. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Isn't that what ya've been wantin' all these years? For Lance to crawl back to town and tell ya he was wrong to leave? To be a family with the lil' one?" Kitty noticed that Rogue's twang seemed to emphasize her annoyance or maybe her concern.

"Well, sure, at first," Kitty leaned back on the bed. She was still sitting on the bed Lance had been staying in when Rogue had found her. "But, things happened. Things changed."

"So, ya don't want Lance here wantin' ya. That's why ya keep kissin' him?" Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. Helpful. You're so helpful," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Could be worse. I could be adding more problems," Rogue sighed looking to the window.

"You? Problems? I don't think you've met a problem you couldn't get out of with one of those sayings of yours," Kitty teased. Rogue nodded with a weak smile.

"Uh… I'm just here to get my stuff," Lance entered the room shyly. He avoided Kitty and Rogue's eyes as he came over and started to gather his things, some clothes and drawings among other things that Tabitha had dropped off for him earlier.

"Hi Lance," Rogue offered.

"Rogue," Lance still wouldn't look up.

"We should probably work out a schedule for Al," Kitty hoped that would make him look up.

"Sure. Maybe I can come get him for a little while tomorrow," Lance turned towards the door and started to make his way out.

"Hey, Lance?" Rogue called after him and the two walked out of the room together. Kitty fell back against the bed.

"Well I guess now there's two guys that can't stand to look at me," Kitty moaned.

* * *

"I'm not really in the mood for this Rogue, so can we make it short?" Lance said after they had walked down the hallway in silence.

"I'm worried," she responded.

"Of course you are. Look, I… I'm not leaving again, but I'm not here to make things difficult," Lance turned to look Kitty's best friend in the eyes.

"Well, good to know," Rogue crossed her arms, "but not what I was talkin' 'bout."

"I will be a part of Al's life, so you're going to have to deal with that," Lance shrugged.

"Great, but that's not the problem," she countered.

"What, Rogue? What do you want from me? I'm here for my son! I don't want to cause any problems!" Lance erupted. "I'm not the one… I didn't… she kissed me. Twice."

"I know. Ya okay?" Rogue patted him on the shoulder. Lance gave her a curious look, but when he realized she was genuinely concerned, he relaxed.

"I just… keep laying everything out… and… I don't even know… I mean… one second she's… I'm a father and… it's just nothing… nothing like I thought… like I hoped," Lance ran his hands through his hair.

"She's just as lost, ya know? Give her a lil' time," Rogue smiled.

"Yeah," Lance mumbled. Rogue gave him an awkward hug and turned to let him walk the rest of the way out. "Uh, Rogue?

"Lance?" she turned back.

"Tell Gambit I say hi," he watched as her jaw dropped and her already pale face turned even whiter. He turned and walked out of the grounds. As Lance started up the engine to his jeep, he looked back at the mansion. With a sigh, he drove off towards the brotherhood.

**Author's Note:** A pretty fluffy chapter. I hope you are enjoying the recent updates, though. Don't get used to it.


	10. It's Not Over

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. This little piece of fluffy buddy convo will have to do as an update for now.

Lance wandered into the Brotherhood house, dropping his stuff at the front door.

"Hey stranger!" Tabitha threw an arm around his shoulder and ushered him into the living room. "How ya feeling?"

"I cannot fuh-reaking believe that you got into a fight with the X-chumps and didn't give me a call. You know I can be there in like a second flat, right?" Pietro buzzed in.

"It was less of a fight and more me getting my ass knocked back by Summers part two," Lance grumbled as he fell back on the couch.

"So we heard. Though it sounds like for good reason from what Rogue told me," Tabitha gave Pietro a look before he could chime in.

"Hey, I didn't start anything!" Lance growled. "Kitty kissed me. Alex beamed me. Kitty kissed me again. Yet I'm the freaking bad guy!"

"Oh, dude. Sucks," Pietro offered, zooming over to sit next to his bud.

"Whatever. Screw it," Lance shook his head angrily.

"Well, if it helps, before you got here, Kitty called to ask me to pass along the message that you can pick up Al tomorrow sometime," Tabitha smiled and lightly punched Lance on his good shoulder. "So, buck up."

"Al," Lance couldn't help but smile. "Did you know he thinks it's cool that I'm his old man?"

"No kidding? He knows!" Pietro grinned. "Finally, the kid can start calling me Uncle Pietro."

"He does already dim-wad," Tabitha rolled her eyes, "and that's so not the point."

"Yeah, yeah, Lance is a daddy, blah blah, drama, Kitty, drama, Summers, blah blah," Pietro teased. "We all know how it's going to end up, so forgive me if I'm more focused on other things." Pietro gave Tabitha a squeeze and she batted him off playfully.

"And how are things going to end up Mr. Fortuneteller?" Lance leaned back feeling slightly better just being around his old buds like old times.

"Al will be the magic glue that gets you and Kitty to get together like you shoulda stayed, somehow we'll put up with those X-brats, and our women will try to keep us in line without success," Pietro rattled on nonchalantly.

"Doesn't sound half-bad… or half-realisitc," Lance muttered.

"I dunno, Lancey," Tabitha answered in sing-song, "wedding plans are going to keep a few of the X-gals around here quite a bit, and now that you're staying with us… well… it's just inevitable. I mean, heck, if Kitty's kissed you twice already, then you guys are bound to be glued to the hip like old times in no time."

"I think you're missing a few minor details," Lance started to tick off his fingers. "One, I never agreed to stay here. I've got a hotel room for a while till I find something more permanent, which will not be here. I can't have Al around with walls constantly being crashed through, exploded, or worse, slimed. Two, I'm not going to hang around you and the girls while you do wedding planning. And lastly, three, I'm pretty sure I blew the chance of anything ever happening after I told Kitty that I came back for her. She wasn't exactly… pleased… with the gesture."

"Oh please, we all knew that's why you came back," Pietro remarked.

"True. Plus I brought all your stuff from your hotel room, which I checked you out of, here," Tabitha added before nudging Pietro.

"Oh yea, and you're my best man, so you have to stick around for wedding stuff," Pietro threw in.

"Woah, best man? Really? I kinda figured you'd have Todd… or I dunno…" Lance dropped off.

"Are you kidding me? There are slim pickings around here for a decent guy to step up. Sadly, you being absent for years still doesn't take you out of first place," Pietro shook his head. "Plus, Tabby put me up to it."

"I just suggested that it would be a good way to reconnect the two of you since Kitty's my maid of honor. I mean no offense to Wanda, but there was no way in hell I was picking her just because she's your sister. She'll end up blowing everything up," Tabitha looked to the boys who nodded in agreement. "Anywho, I'm going to go put the last of your stuff in your old but newly cleaned room and get you set up."

"Honestly, I would have hunted you down if you hadn't come back in time for the wedding," Pietro waited till Tabitha had gone upstairs to finish, "I mean, who else could be my best man? You're the one who set this whole thing up."

"I just got Tabitha to stop laughing when I brought up you as a date prospect for her, you did the rest Petey," Lance patted his friend on the shoulder. "Not really sure how, though. Drugs? Money? What'd you bribe her with?"

"Ha ha," Pietro half-smiled, "It was just all my natural charm. Won her over in no time."

"Charm, huh?" Lance laughed.

"Laugh it up, Lancey boy," Pietro smirked, "I'm the one who got his girl."

"It's not over yet, bud," Lance meant to say it jokingly, but it came out as serious as he meant it, "I'm not done trying."

**Author's Note: **Oh, bromance. Nothing better, right? Still working on the story-line, so make any requests or share your suggestions in comments, please!


	11. A Steamy MakeUp

**Author's Note:** Now for some real updates. Enjoy!

"Alex? Alex!" he heard her shout. Despite himself, he stopped in the hallway leading to the Danger room and turned around. She ran up to catch up to him and then stopped in front of him with a sigh.

"I didn't actually think you would stop," Kitty whispered almost more to herself than him.

"I didn't think I would either," Alex grumbled. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, but try as he might, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It had only been a few days since the blow-up they had and the incident with Lance, but Alex felt like he hadn't laid eyes on her in years. She looked more like she had when they had first gotten to know each other. Her hair, the pieces that were long enough to go up, was thrown into a haphazard pony tail and her eyes shone with a youthful innocence and something else… hope?

"I… have been thinking… a lot," she finally broke the silence. "Things just… were moving a little… fast. I guess… it scared me? I mean, somewhere in my head I knew we were getting married and that meant we'd move in together somewhere outside of the mansion probably, and raise Al, and… it just didn't hit me until I found out you had bought us a house."

"It was supposed to be a good surprise… a gift," Alex's voice trailed off as he thought about how excited he had been to find a place that would be just for them. A place to raise Al and the other children they would have, however many.

"To be honest, I wish I could have been involved," Kitty interrupted his thoughts. "Not that it wasn't a lovely idea, it's just… I wish I had thought about those things like you had. I wish we could have talked about it and planned it all together."

"Yeah, that would have been nice," Alex mumbled almost sarcastically. He wasn't sure which hurt more, that Kitty hadn't even thought about their life together or that he hadn't known her well enough to know that she would want to be involved in the planning and building of their house.

"But Alex," she paused reaching up to his face and gently pulling his gaze to meet hers. "I do love you."

"Kitty," Alex pushed her hands from his face and stepped back from her.

"I love you, Alex," she reassured him, stepping closer. He saw tears sparkle in her eyes and felt his own moisten. He had been so angry and hurt for the last few days that he felt like a weight had been pushing on him. He felt lighter, but still there something bothering him.

"Alex?" Kitty looked at him with both hope and concern. God, he had missed her. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and gave her a soft shove towards the wall. She gasped slightly as he pinned her legs with his own and her arms with his strong hands. He started to bend his head down and noticed that she was straining her neck, yearning for him. He almost laughed before he gave in and kissed her with a passion they had never before shared.

* * *

"Well that was surely worth half of the punishment Logan's going to give me for missing my Danger room session," Kitty could hear Alex laugh as he turned off the shower.

"Only half?" Kitty smiled back, throwing a towel at his face.

"Well, maybe a little more than half," Alex chuckled as she wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed at another to wrap around her head. She watched as he slung the towel she threw at him around his waist.

"That sure was one steamy make-up," she wiped the mirror, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Make-up, huh?" Alex's voice was muffled as he kissed her neck.

"Wasn't it?" Kitty turned and held her breath as she felt her heart pause waiting for an answer.

"I guess that's something for us to talk about," he bit his lip.

"So what you're saying… is that you're not sure?" Kitty felt like she was about to cry. She had been so happy just seconds ago, why wasn't this enough for him like it was for her? Why did they always have to talk about everything?

"I want this Kitty, you know I do, it's just… where are we?" Alex asked.

"We're together," Kitty answered simply. "You, me, and Al of course."

"But… are we still getting married? Are we going to pick a date?" Alex sighed, Kitty noticed that he seemed to look scared, "or do we need to back up and slow down?"

"I…" Kitty hadn't thought this far through. She had just taken the time to figure out if she still loved Alex, and as soon as she knew that she did, she went looking for him.

"I want you, Kitty, for forever… but not if you're not ready," Alex kissed Kitty softly on the forehead and then left the bathroom. Kitty was so sick of thinking about things and trying to figure it all out. She always used to go with her gut, what had happened to that girl? She smiled weakly as she remembered how her gut had led her to become close to Lance. It had provoked her to spend time with him and ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance all those years ago, which is really, when it had all begun. As she thought back, she suddenly remembered when she had started ignoring her gut.

"Al," she whispered to herself. When she had first found out she was pregnant was when she had stopped listening to her gut. She didn't tell Lance as soon as she found out, not even after he told her was leaving. She didn't beg him to stay. She didn't go after him.

"Okay, gut. You're back in charge," Kitty told her stomach. She snuck out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room. She had just gotten dressed when Rogue came knocking.

"Hey, hun. Just get out of the shower?" Rogue gave Kitty a knowing look with a cheeky smile as she watched her friend pull her hair back into her trademark pony tail.

"Yeah, well, Alex and I made-up," Kitty smiled. "I guess you could say we have a clean start."

"Well, that's... mighty interestin' timin'," Rogue mused.

"What do you mean?" Kitty laughed, figuring her friend was going to retort with some silly saying about birds and bees or something just as ridiculous.

"Lance is here for Al," Rogue said slowly, "I thought it best you take your kid to his daddy."

"Oh," Kitty could feel something, maybe her gut, maybe her heart, leap a little at Lance's name.

"You okay, suga?" this time Rogue's knowing look held concern.

"I'll be down in a minute," Kitty sunk back into her bed, feeling suddenly wary.

"Suga?" Rogue came to her friend's side.

"I'll be down in a minute," Kitty repeated calmly.

"He's waiting at the front gate. I'll get Al ready and we'll meet you at the door," Rogue offered before leaving the room. Kitty's head spun, she hadn't felt so out of sorts since… since…


	12. First Flashback

**Author's Note: **Flashback #1

"Are you sure it's pink? Maybe it's just the lighting in here. I should take another one," Kitty paced in the bathroom.

"It's as hot pink as Barbie, suga. Just like the other four you've taken," Rogue sat on the edge of the tub helplessly watching her friend.

"But… I can't… what am I going to do?" Kitty slumped to the floor sobbing.

"Maybe we should talk to Professor Xavier," Rogue suggested as her friend shook her head, "or Storm."

"I should tell Lance first," Kitty finally was able to get out.

"Okay," Rogue quietly picked up the test kits, threw them in the plastic bag they'd snuck in and shoved it in a pocket of Kitty's backpack.

"You should probably take these to show him, or at least throw them away somewhere other than here or the Brotherhood house," Rogue rubbed Kitty's back soothingly. Kitty was starting to get up when she heard a horn honk.

"Lance," Rogue confirmed by looking out the window.

"Wish me luck?" Kitty sniffled as Rogue pulled her into a hug. Finally tearing herself from her friend, Kitty made her way out of the bathroom and out of the mansion. As she was walking down the path to the gate where Lance sat and waited on the hood of his car from the other side, she saw Scott and Jean resting by the fountain. She ducked her head, hoping they wouldn't bother her and sped up.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Jean called after her.

"What did he do now?" Scott added. Kitty sped up, ignoring them both and racing towards the gate.

"Kitty?" Jean continued to call. Kitty phased through the gate to save time. Just as she did, Lance looked up with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" his smile immediately fell as he noticed her red puffy eyes. He hopped off his car and came towards her. She phased through him as he tried to hold her and tossed her backpack into his jeep.

"Let's just go," she muttered as she climbed into the jeep.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Jean opened the gate and rushed over to the passenger's side.

"What did you do, Alvers?" Scott spat.

"Back off, Summers," Lance narrowed his eyes.

"Make me," Scott reached for his sunglasses.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Kitty cried. The boys and Jean turned to her concerned.

"Kitty?" Jean was the first to speak.

"Let's just go, Lance," she begged. Lance gave one last hard look at Summers and then made his way to the jeep.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy?" Lance fumed as he and Kitty sat on the hood of his jeep overlooking the city of Bayville from their favorite spot. "I mean the nerve of him, it's just…"

"Lance, let it go!" Kitty yelled. She had been quiet since they left the institute, but she had had enough of listening to Lance complain about Scott.

"Sorry," Lance muttered. "Well, at least I won't have to deal with him once I'm out of here."

"Out of here?" Kitty repeated.

"Kitty, I need to talk to you about something," Lance turned and took her hands in his.

"I need to talk you too," Kitty gulped.

"You go first," Lance offered with a grin. Kitty paused. It was obvious that he was excited about something, and she didn't want to upset him just yet. She thought about making him go first, but she knew he would be stubborn and that it would just lead to a stupid fight.

"Um… it's just…" Kitty racked her brain for something she could say, "I'm… I… can't stand to see you and Scott fighting all the time."

"Well, then this is perfect. I wanted to talk to you about leaving Bayville," Lance took a deep breath, "with me."

"Leave?" Kitty felt sick. How could she tell him she was pregnant? They would need to stay in Bayville, and he so obviously wanted to leave.

"It probably sounds crazy, but I'm done with this whole hero business. I just want to go somewhere and start over. Be normal. I've been doing some work with wood around the house lately, and I showed it to some guys. They said it was actually really good. They think I could make a living, and they've offered to set me up with some connections. We could go pretty much anywhere!" Lance rattled off excitedly. "But I won't leave without you."

"Leave?" Kitty began to cry. Lance pulled her to him.

"Kitty? I knew it would take some convincing, but I didn't think it'd upset you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have even thought about it. We don't have to go. I can work from here. I promise. Kitty?" Lance rocked her back and forth. Kitty couldn't help but cry. She knew she couldn't make him stay, but she also knew she couldn't go with him.

"I don't want this," she whispered softly.

"Don't want what?" Lance cooed. Kitty hadn't thought he had heard her. She lifted her head from his chest and looked right at him.

"We'll never be normal, Lance," she shook her head, "I'll never be normal." Kitty thought more about the fact that she was pregnant than about her powers.

"What do you mean?" Lance pulled back, "because of our powers? Forget that, we don't have to use them. It's not our fault we were… born like this," he argued.

"This is exactly what I mean. You think that we're cursed instead of gifted," Kitty slid off the hood of the car. "That's why we don't work. We see things too differently!"

"Woah, woah, woah. I never said we were cursed, though that's how the rest of the world sees us, as monsters. But when did this turn into a discussion about our relationship? We work just fine!" Lance balled up his fist and the earth shook a bit.

"Oh yea, just great. We argue all the time, and every time you get mad you cause a minor earthquake. Totally normal, by the way," Kitty spat as he hopped off the hood of his jeep and came towards her.

"Well excuse me if I get a little upset when my girlfriend, who I'm asking to go away with me, starts telling me that we don't work!" Lance reached out to grab her, but she phased through him. "And you avoiding me by phasing through walls whenever you feel like it is totally normal, huh?"

"I only phase when we fight like this because I'm scared of what you're going to do!" Kitty screeched.

"Oh, so you're scared of me? Cause when have I ever hurt you?" Lance screamed.

"Well you're constantly bringing down buildings around me for one!" Kitty threw up her hands.

"One freaking time! That was before we were even dating!" Lance balled up his fist causing another small quake.

"Oh please, Lance. Not just the time you tricked me into breaking into the principal's office when we first met, but all of the countless times we had to fight you guys so you wouldn't harm innocent people," Kitty phased out of his reach again.

"Oh and you're completely innocent. So I'm imagining the countless times you punched or round house kicked me in the face?" Lance caught her for a second before she phased out of his arms.

"You're insane! I'm leaving!" Kitty grabbed her backpack out of the jeep and headed towards the institute.

"Kitty!" Lance raced after her. "C'mon, we were just about to get to the part where we laugh about how stupid I am and you forgive me for being an idiot." Lance smiled weakly as he stopped in front of her.

"Not this time, Lance," Kitty shook her head, hoping she could hold back the tears.

"See, you always say that. Now I apologize and tell you that you just make me so crazy because I love you so much," Lance took her hands in his.

"No, I mean it," Kitty felt a few tears escape.

"Kitty," Lance released her hands and stepped back, "but I love you. I don't care about leaving Bayville, or Summers, or any stupid fight we have. Just you."

"It's not enough," Kitty whispered before phasing through him and racing back to the institute.


	13. Father and Son

**Author's Note: **I've been really inspired lately, so lots of updating. I'll try to keep it up, but I make no promises.

Kitty hurried down the stairs where she found Al waiting anxiously with Rogue by the door. She gave Rogue a reassuring smile before taking Al's hand and heading out the door. She noticed that Alex was overseeing a game of Mutant Ball that the younger students were playing. He smiled warmly at her and waved to Al as she passed by, giving her a warm sense of déjà vu from all the many days they had taught classes and played with Al on the lawn. Then she saw past the gate that Lance was sitting on the hood of his jeep looking lost in thought. This gave her a different kind of déjà vu that left her feeling excited and confused.

"Dad!" Al called as he let go of Kitty's hand and ran towards the gate. Lance turned with a grin and hopped off the car quickly. Kitty caught up with her son and phased them through the gate.

"Hey, buddy," Lance scooped up Al and swung him around in the air. Kitty couldn't remember seeing either of the boys look so happy before.

"If you need a car seat…" Kitty began.

"Already got it covered," Lance carried Al to the backseat of the jeep where a kids car seat was waiting. Kitty almost laughed when she noticed it was the exact same one she had for Al.

"Tabby?" Kitty guessed that her friend had helped Lance with a few things.

"She uh… helped me with some stuff, yeah," Lance admitted as he buckled their kid in.

"Before you go…" Kitty placed her hand softly on Lance's shoulder as she smiled at Al.

"Instructions?" Lance half-smiled as he turned towards her. Kitty gave a slight nod and moved back towards the gate, out of ear-shot from Al.

"I'll have him back after dinner if that's okay with you," Lance said after he joined her by the gate.

"Sure," Kitty nodded.

"Any allergies or anything I need to know about?" Lance prodded.

"No allergies, but he uh… hates peanut butter," Kitty smiled.

"Definitely my kid," Lance laughed.

"Mom!" Al squealed from the backseat.

"What is it, Al? Kitty called.

"Mom!" Al shouted again as he lifted a picture of his mom from when she was younger.

"Where did you get that?" Kitty called back.

"My wallet," Lance whispered sheepishly.

"You? But…" Kitty gave him a confused look.

"I told you," Lance looked up with a slight smirk, "I took two things with me wherever I went."

"Lance, I…" Kitty looked back to the grounds where she saw Alex watching her. He didn't look angry or territorial like he had so often lately, just hopeful and concerned. "I think you should know that I'm marrying Alex."

"Huh," Lance muttered as he ran his hands over his face. "No less of a shock than the first time you told me."

"If you're going to be a part of Al's life, you need to learn to at least act civil towards each other," Kitty gestured to Al.

"Yeah," Lance snorted as he turned from her and walked to the jeep, "don't bury him under a ton of rubble. Got it."

"Lance!" Kitty called after him.

"I'll have him back after dinner," Lance answered before turning on the engine and pulling away. Kitty watched them go, still staring at the empty road even after the dust had settled.

"Everything okay, Kit?" Alex opened the gate and came to stand next to her.

"I told him that I'm marrying you, and I need you both to be civil for Al's sake," Kitty said blankly, not turning her gaze from the road.

"Of course, Kit. Anything for you," Alex took her hand in his and slipped on the engagement ring. Kitty studied the ring as Alex pulled her into his arms.

"Alex is the right choice, the safe choice," Kitty thought to herself as she leaned into his strong embrace. Though she found herself wondering if Alex was so right for her, why was her gut feeling so twisted?

* * *

Lance wouldn't allow his emotions to take hold of him while he had Al with him in the car. He drove up to the hill over-looking Bayville where he and Kitty had gone so many other times before. He parked and then went around to get Al.

"Now, you have to be really careful, and stay with me, okay?" Lance said sternly but nicely as he picked Al up.

"Kay!" Al giggled happily as Lance set him down carefully on the ground. Lance took Al's hand and led him over to a large rock that sat perched far enough away from the ledge to be safe.

"Your mom and I used to come up here all the time," Lance said more to himself than Al as he sat on the rock and Al leaned back on it. "Though, I doubt she knows that I used to come up here by myself a lot to think."

"Home!" Al pointed to the Institute which could clearly be seen from their view.

"Yup," Lance laughed, following his son's finger. "I would sit here, and I would wonder what the… why someone like her, living where she did and how she did, bothered with someone like me."

"Uncle Pete and Aunt Tabby!" Al pointed to the Brotherhood house.

"That's my home," Lance explained to him. "Or the closest I've gotten to having a home."

"You live there too?" Al looked up at him.

"For now," Lance promised. "I'll get my own place, and there'll be a room for you when you come stay with me."

"I live with you!" Al clapped his hands and giggled excitedly. "Me and mommy?"

"Uh…well. You'll live with your Mom most of the time, but you'll spend some time with me," Lance tried to explain, but he worried that Al wouldn't get it. He was even more worried that Kitty would be furious with him for talking with Al about this without talking to her first. "But we'll work it out later."

"We all live there?" Al pointed to the Institute. Lance laughed and shook his head.

"No, buddy. I'm not really wanted there," Lance ruffled his son's hair. Al looked up at him confused, but then he just shrugged and picked up a stick to play with. Lance bit his lip as he looked out over the city he had tried so hard to put behind him. His gaze fell on the Institute, and he couldn't help remembering the last time he had sat here thinking about where things had gone wrong.

"This time it's worse," he thought to himself as he looked out at the city he hadn't seen from this viewpoint since… since…


	14. Second Flashback

**Author's Note: **Flashback #2

"What was I thinking?" Lance berated himself as he brought his fist down on the hood of his jeep. "Of course she wouldn't want to leave, look at what she's got!" He let his eyes fall over the institute. He balled his fists up and the ground shook below him. "Why would she want to leave all that for me? I can't give her any of that!"

He plopped down on a large rock where he glared at the Institute and the Brotherhood house, like if they just disappeared everything would be better. It got darker and darker until finally he rose and hoped back in his car.

"Screw it, I'm getting out of here," Lance slammed the door and revved up the engine. He pulled up at the Brotherhood house, looking as dilapidated as ever. Quickly, he made his way upstairs to his room and packed anything he thought might be necessary that could fit into his backpack and a duffel bag. He ran downstairs with bags in hand, hoping to slip out the door unnoticed.

"Where you going, Lancey?" Pietro zoomed between him and the door.

"Out, Petey. Now, move," he barked.

"What's going on boys?" Tabitha sauntered into the room.

"Oh hey, Tabby," Pietro greeted her warmly.

"Oh brother," Lance mumbled.

"Boys, boys, boys," Tabitha came up between them. "Can't you just play nice? This whole pulling on each other's pony tails is getting old."

"Speaking of which, when are you two just going to get it over with and go out already?" Lance smirked.

"Shut it, bro!" Pietro whispered.

"Me and him?" Tabitha looked back and forth from Lance to Pietro.

"Why not?" Lance shrugged, shifting his bags.

"Well, I guess a girl could do worse," Tabitha considered.

"Really?" Pietro piped in. "I mean, uh, it might be worth a shot."

"Then we're in agreement, you two go out, and I'll do my thing," Lance shuffled around them, more easily Pietro who was staring excitedly at Tabitha, and made his way out the door. He threw his bags in the Jeep, jumped in, and started the engine.

"Crud," Lance groaned as he let his head slump against the steering wheel. Try as he might, Lance couldn't make himself leave Bayville, not without Kitty.

* * *

"I'm a freaking moron," Lance muttered to himself as he clung to a tree branch outside of Kitty's window. He carefully made his way closer to the ledge, peering into the window to see if Kitty was in her room. He noticed a figure and reached out his hand to knock, but quickly pulled it back when he realized it was Rogue. Unfortunately for him, she had already noticed him.

"There's a thing called a door, suga', ya should really try it sometime," Rogue sneered after she lifted up the window.

"I need to talk to Kitty," Lance ignored Rogue's comment.

"I dunno, hunny," Rogue shook her head sadly.

"Rogue, please," Lance begged, "I can't… I need… I have to talk to her."

"Okay," Rogue offered a gloved hand to help Lance inside. Once he was in, she turned to leave and get Kitty and he closed the window quietly behind him.

"Rogue, I don't want to talk about it anymore, I told you I'm not telling him…" Kitty stopped as she opened the door and saw Lance.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Rogue said quietly before shutting the door behind him.

"Lance? What are you doing here?" she seemed more shocked than accusatory.

"Not telling me what?" Lance said more concerned than angry.

"Lance, you should go," Kitty looked back towards the door as if someone would come in any minute.

"Not until you talk to me," Lance moved closer to her.

"Lance, no," Kitty protested, but her eyes were filling up with tears and she spoke with a wobble in her voice.

"Kitty Cat," Lance whispered pulling her into his arms and resting his head on top of hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't stay just for me," she cried into his chest.

"You're all I have," Lance pulled her in tighter.

"No, no, no!" Kitty pulled back from him. "You want a normal life, which you won't have if you stay here."

"Normal's overrated," Lance shrugged with a laugh. "I'd rather have you."

"This isn't funny, Lance," Kitty shoved him, "if you stay because of me, you'll end up resenting me."

"That's ridiculous," Lance rolled his eyes.

"And what if things don't work out? Then what? You're stuck here because you took a huge gamble on me? On us?" Kitty threw up her hands.

"Why do you always think this can't work?" Lance balled up his fists and sent a sizeable quake through the mansion.

"Because there's a million reasons that point to why it won't," Kitty slumped onto her bed, "and none that prove that it can."

"What are you doing here?" Scott barged in with Jean and Rogue close behind him. The girls went over to Kitty, but Scott stood firmly between Kitty and Lance.

"Apparently, finding out that I've got absolutely nothing," Lance spat at Kitty, ignoring Scott.

"Get out of here, Alvers," Scott glared.

"No problem, Summers," Lance remarked as he shoved past them and towards the door.

"Kitty? You should really tell him," Rogue whispered to her friend.

"In fact," Lance turned around, "I hope you X-brats rot in Bayville. Good riddance!"

**Author's Note: **Are you liking the flashbacks? I thought they might be a more interesting way to gleam information than just tell you.


	15. Decisions

"I was thinking about making some peanut butter cookies for dessert, what do you think Al?" Tabitha smiled sweetly as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yuck, peanut butter," Al grimaced.

"Like father, like son," Pietro grinned at his fiancé.

"Well, then chocolate chip cookies?" Tabitha offered.

"Can I help?" Al smiled. Tabitha nodded and he followed her into the kitchen.

" So, you guys seem to have the father son rhythm down already," Pietro patted his friend's good shoulder and plopped down on the floor next to him. Lance and Al had run around out doors for awhile before coming to the Brotherhood house. They were coloring on the floor while Tabitha cooked up dinner and Pietro watched the Olympic speed-skating event.

"Those suckers might as well be moving as slow as turtles," Pietro laughed.

"Only you would not find this impressive," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Not true, Ice man and I timed it, he's faster than these slow pokes, too," Pietro nodded.

"Ice man?" Lance gave his friend a look, "You becoming besties with the X-geeks, Petey?"

"No way, bro," Pietro shook his head, "Tabby's just real tight with them, and we work with them sometimes. You know, saving the world and stuff."

"Right," Lance smirked. Out of all of the brotherhood members, Pietro had been the least accepting of the X-men. Now, he was talking sports with them like they were pals.

"You've been doing that whole far-away look thing a lot today. What's going on?" Pietro sped across the room for the remote and flipped off the TV.

"You know if you're going to speed around, you could just hit the power switch on the TV," Lance pointed out.

"And you know if you'd just talk instead of changing the subject, this would be over a lot quicker and we can go back to being men," Pietro snapped back.

"She's still going to marry him," Lance admitted.

"Oh, is that all?" Pietro slumped onto the couch. "If that's all that's bothering you, then you should know they've been engaged for like two and a half years now. If it hasn't happened yet, it's not going to."

"That was then. This was different, it was like, she was telling me to back off," Lance shook his head.

"But you won't, and that'll be that," Pietro said confidently.

"No, not this time," Lance got up from the floor. "I'm done chasing her when she doesn't want to be caught by me. I've got a son to worry about now, so I'm going to do just as she wants so I can continue to see him."

"You can't give up," Pietro demanded.

"Yeah, I can," Lance remarked before leaving to go into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, you finally made a decision," Rogue picked up Kitty's left hand and stared at the ring.

"Yes?" Kitty whispered.

"Oh, suga'. If the rain doesn't fully decide to rain, it's just sprinklin'," Rogue offered.

"Which means?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"When you say yes like a question, it's not an answer. You need to actually decide, hunny," Rogue gave her friend's hand a pat before releasing it.

"I did," Kitty sighed. "But once I did, I just got this feeling in my gut. Do you think that's crazy?"

"Could be. Could be regret. Could be indigestion. But it doesn't matter what I think," Rogue replied.

"Alex wants to set a date, but," Kitty paused, "it just makes it seem so real."

"Huh," Rogue looked over her friend's shoulder to the window, where she saw Gambit waiting for her. "Well, I think ya just need to be alone. Think. I'm gonna go."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks," Kitty smiled.

"We'll talk more later, 'kay suga'?" Rogue offered as she backed out the door.

"Sure," Kitty said, though Rogue barely heard it as she as turned and sped off to go meet Gambit.

"I guess love's never easy," Rogue mused as she cut through a row of bushes and found her lover waiting for her with a single rose.

* * *

"After dinner, as promised," Lance lifted Al out of the car seat and carried him over to Kitty and Alex who waited at the gate.

"He's clean," Alex noted, as he took Al from Lance. "How'd you get his food in him and not on him?"

"Actually, I gave him a bath too. Hope that's okay," Lance watched as his sleepy son curled his arms around Alex's neck.

"Well, great. Hope you guys had a time," Alex smiled honestly. Kitty had stayed quiet the whole time, but she gave Alex a look. She had asked him to be civil to Lance, she didn't expect them to be chummy.

"Yeah, some good father son bonding," Lance smirked as if to emphasize that Alex wasn't related to Al.

"Well, I'm going to go tuck him in, like I do a lot," Alex replied, throwing it in Lance's face that he's been around Al more. "See you later, Lance."

"Yeah, later," Lance grumbled. Kitty wanted to scream or make a joke or do anything to get rid of the tension between the two, but she knew it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"So we should work out a schedule. Maybe you could come get him same time Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays? And then maybe we'll trade off every other weekend?" she offered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. What was it that you didn't tell me?" Lance rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty tried to wrack her brain for what he could possibly be talking about.

"Before I left. All those years ago. I came and saw you, here at the Institute. You told Rogue you weren't going to tell me something. What was it?" Lance explained.

"That was so long ago, who even knows," Kitty tried to brush it off.

"No, Kitty. I'm following your rules on everything else! I'm being civil to the second freaking coming of Summers! I'm doing everything how you want me to when it comes to my son! To top it off, I'm backing off! Go ahead and marry the surfer boy and do the whole X-geek life together, but give me one damn answer! What did you not tell me?" Lance balled his fists and the earth shook as he rattled off.

"It was Al," Kitty whispered after a long silence had passed. " I didn't tell you that I knew… I knew I was pregnant."

"You knew?" Lance stumbled back like she had shot him. "You knew before I left? YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I didn't want you to feel forced to stay and end up resenting me," Kitty spoke through her tears so softly she wasn't even sure she had.

"You didn't want me to resent you, so you didn't tell me?" Lance shook his head and almost laughed, "Well, your plan backfired, Kitten, 'cause now… I do resent you."

"Lance!" Kitty called after him as he turned and hopped into his jeep. He sped off leaving her crying in the dust.

**Author's Note: **(insert evil witch cackle here) I couldn't just wrap things up all neatly, could I? Never fear, the seeds of discord for Lancitty is just part of the road to recovery. :)


	16. Betrayal

"DID YOU KNOW?!" Lance screamed. He had barely put the jeep in park and hopped out when Pietro had come to the door.

"Woah, bro, what's with the yelling?" Pietro leaned against the door frame looking at his friend with concern.

"Do not play games with me, right now. I swear, if you say you knew I will kill you," Lance grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the door frame.

"Knew what?" Pietro said calmly.

"Did you know that she was pregnant?" Lance demanded.

"What? Kitty's pregnant again?" Pietro's face fell.

"Stop joking around!" Lance shoved him against the door frame. "Did you know that she was pregnant before I left?"

"Lance, you're starting to freak me out. What's going on?" Pietro threw up his hands.

"She knew, dammit," Lance released his friend and stumbled backwards, "The night I left, when I went to go see her, she knew. She knew and she didn't tell me."

"You mean, Al? You're kidding me, right?" Pietro moved towards his friend.

"I missed everything, and I could have been there," Lance shook his head. He brought his hands to his face, done fighting back the tears. Lance had tried so hard to fight back the tears for so long. He didn't cry when she told him to go. He didn't cry all those years that he longed for her. He didn't even cry when he thought it was just misfortune that kept him from his child. But being betrayed by the woman he had loved and trusted, that brought him to tears.

"God, Lance, I'm… I'm so sorry," Pietro put an arm around his friend.

"What's going on?" Tabitha stood in the doorway. "Lance, are you okay?"

"Did she know?" Lance asked Pietro.

"Um, Tabby, give us some time," Pietro tried to steer Lance back toward the jeep and get him in the passenger seat.

"What happened?" Tabitha asked again. Lance watched from the jeep as Pietro sped over to his fiancé and the two whispered.

"What do you say we get outta here?" Pietro had raced back to the jeep and was revving the engine.

"Did she know?" Lance asked blankly.

"She said Rogue told her after you left that Kitty already knew. Apparently her and Rogue have been trying to convince Kitty to talk to you about it ever since you got back," Pietro explained as he pulled away from the house and drove, rather slowly surprisingly, towards town. They rode in silence the rest of the way, Pietro finally stopped behind an abandoned movie theater the friends used to frequent. There, they would spend hours playing around in the empty theater. After they went inside and found a couple seats, they sat quiet and still, which Lance appreciated because he knew this was particularly difficult for Pietro.

"She said she didn't tell me because she didn't want me to stay and resent her," Lance scoffed.

"It does kind of make sense, though. I mean you told her you wanted to leave," Pietro offered.

"No," Lance corrected, "I told her I wanted her, that I didn't care about anything else."

"Wow, that's… intense," Pietro rocked back and forth as if sitting still was impossible.

"How could she do it?" Lance asked. He didn't expect Pietro to be able to answer. Really, if he was honest with himself, he didn't expect that Kitty herself could explain it. He was so angry he was shaking, and he wasn't even using his powers.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it," Pietro paused as Lance balled up his fists and shook the theater, "you know, after you've calmed down."

"I don't ever want to see her again," Lance stood up and walked back to the jeep. Pietro quickly joined him and they rode silently back to the house.

* * *

"Please, just let me talk to him," Kitty begged. She had seen Lance Alver's look hurt and angry before, but never like this. "I have to make him understand."

"He's in a bad place right now," Pietro stood in front of her, arms crossed. She noted that he didn't seem to pleased to see her.

"Please," she tried again, "you don't understand."

"No, I really don't," Pietro avoided looking at her.

"Pete, just let her go talk to him," Tabitha put her arm around his waist and squeezed.

"He doesn't want to see her," Pietro whispered.

"You're his best friend. Sometimes that means doing what's best for him whether or not he gets it," Tabitha cooed.

"And sometimes it means backing him up. I'm sorry, no," Pietro crossed his arms more firmly across his chest.

"Lance!" Kitty yelled. If Pietro wouldn't let her pass, she would just have to try another tactic.

"He's not going to answer," Pietro said more to himself than the two girls. Tabitha gave Kitty a sympathetic look before her and Pietro went back inside the house. Kitty continued to call for Lance. She didn't care what Pietro thought, she knew Lance better than anyone. He would come out and she would explain.

"Suga', what are you doin'?" Rogue called as she and Alex pulled up to the Brotherhood house.

"I told him, but he won't let me explain," Kitty replied between calling for Lance.

"If you told him, hunny, I doubt he wants to talk just now," Rogue offered as she put an arm around her friend, "we should go."

"I'm not leaving until I make him understand," Kitty could feel her voice start to become hoarse.

"Alex, go start the car," Rogue waited until he was out of earshot before she whispered to Kitty, "you are freakin' out your fiancé, you are scarin' me, and you are callin' for a guy who in my opinion has every right to be as angry as he wants. Let's go."

"I can't," Kitty started to cry. "What if he leaves again?"

"He won't leave," Rogue tried to assure her.

"You've been wrong before," Kitty reminded her. She saw the blow she had dealt all over Rogue's face. Rogue gave her a quick hug and then turned to the car. Kitty watched them drive off, and then she continued to call for Lance.

* * *

"I'm trying to be patient and understanding here, Rogue, believe me, but the woman that agreed to marry me for the second time just today is now refusing to leave until she can talk to the father of her child. So would you like to explain things to me before I'm tempted to go back there and beat the living snot out of him?" Alex clenched his hands so tightly on the steering wheel as he drove that his knuckles were becoming white. He had been on a roller coaster for the past few days, his extreme and utter happiness quickly turning into deep depressions or raging fits of anger and then back again for a short while.

"It's not my place to fill in the details, but I'll tell ya the gist," Rogue offered. "Kitty… held back some information from Lance, which has to do with Al. She told him, and now it's lookin' pretty nasty."

"Should I be worried?" Alex calmly asked. He couldn't figure out what could be so terrible. Kitty hadn't told him, apparently, so he was just as much in the dark as Lance had been previously. When he found out, would he end up being just as angry as Lance was?

"I'd like to tell ya no, but I'm down right terrified," Rogue admitted. Alex looked over at his fiancé's best friend. She was not easily shaken, but she looked whiter than usual right now.


	17. We Do Work

**Author's Note: **This Chapter contains some very mature material.

"Lance!" she yelled again. Lance was using all the restraint he had to stay inside and away from her. Even though he had told Pietro less than an hour ago that he never wanted to see her again, he found himself aching for an explanation.

"Maybe you should just go talk to her," Tabitha suggested as she peered out the window. Rain drops had slowly started to fall, but it looked like it would soon pick up.

"Tabby, she lied. She let him go without telling him that he was going to be a dad. She can scream all she wants, but if he doesn't want to see her, that's that," Pietro gave his friend a pat on his good shoulder for solidarity. Lance was grateful for the support, but the more he heard her scream for him, the more he found himself wanting to give in.

"Maybe it would help, though. If she could try to explain," Tabitha offered.

"Lance!" Kitty continued to call.

"I'm going out there," Lance stood up.

"Are you serious?" Pietro sped and blocked his way to the door.

"I'm just going to tell her to go home. We can't listen to that all damn night," Lance pushed Pietro out of the way.

"Lance!" she shouted just before he opened the door. "Oh, Lance. Good. If you just let me explain."

"Forget it. I just came out to tell you to leave. I don't want to talk, I don't want to listen to you scream, and I don't want to see you," he said tersely.

"But… but… you have to let me explain… just try to understand, Lance!" Kitty ran towards him.

"I will never understand!" Lance cut her off.

"You wanted to leave! You kept saying you had nothing to keep you here! You really think that I should have told you to that you had a responsibility to stay somewhere you didn't want to for something we didn't plan?!" Kitty screamed.

"I was willing to stay without you being pregnant! Or do you not remember me telling you that I would be wherever you were?!" He screeched back. Now the rain was really pouring. Lance couldn't believe she was trying to rationalize her decision to keep Al from him.

"Did you think that was some great romantic gesture? You really think I wanted to hear that you would be miserable for me? I couldn't be the reason you stayed. Why can't you get that?" Kitty's tears were mixing with the rain that soaked her face.

"Because I would have been happy anywhere as long as I had you! I traveled all over the country and I ended up coming back here, because this is where you are!" Lance moved towards her, the rain quickly soaking him through. "But I wasn't enough for you like you were for me."

"Is that what you think? You think I didn't love you? I loved you so much I didn't want you to be stuck in some town that you hated even if it meant we weren't together anymore! I thought it was the only way for you to be happy," Kitty sank into the mud. "If I could go back, I would change things. I would tell you immediately. I would go with you. Whatever you wanted, I would do."

"Oh, Kitty," Lance laughed as he knelt down in the mud next to her. "Maybe you were right."

"What?" she looked up at him.

"You kept saying that we wouldn't work and I refused to believe you," Lance took her hands in his. "But look at us! I thought love meant clinging to each other no matter what else happened and you thought it meant doing what you think the other person needs even if it means you separate. Maybe you were right all along. We don't work."

"I'm sorry, Lance. I'm so sorry," Kitty cried. Lance brought her to him, letting her cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry too, Kitten," Lance cooed as he smoothed her hair back from her face. He rocked her, as they sat in the mud with the rain pouring down on them, until she stopped crying. When she did, he got up, and then helped her up. She leaned against him as he they walked into the house.

* * *

"Thanks for the dry clothes," Kitty smiled as Lance poured her a cup of coffee. Tabby and Pietro had braved the storm to go out and give Kitty and Lance some privacy. The rest of the Brotherhood was out doing whatever odd jobs they had managed to find over the years, so they were alone.

"Sure," Lance smirked and sat down in the chair across from her with his own cup. "Kind of reminds me of old times, actually."

"It feels kind of like old times," Kitty added. "Doesn't it?"

"Sort of," Lance nodded. Kitty couldn't stop smiling. Just ten minutes ago, they had been screaming at each other in the rain. Now, they were sitting in the kitchen of the Brotherhood house chatting like they used to do. That was just how they were always were, one minute fighting, the next laughing like nothing had happened. She studied the way his face settled into a smirk, like he knew some joke that no one else got. She had missed that smirk more than anything, she realized. "Look's like the rain'll clear up in a bit. You should probably head back when it does."

"You're wrong, Lance," Kitty said evenly.

"You don't think it's going to stop soon? It's slowed down a lot," he nodded towards the window. Kitty laughed. Slowly, she got up from the table, and moved around till she stood next to him. She shoved his chair around so that he faced her with a sly smile on her face.

"Kitty?" he said so softly it came out more like a simple exhale. She bent down and kissed him softly. At first she felt his lips stiffen beneath hers, but the more she nipped, first at his lower lip than the upper, he began to respond. He reached for her, and she happily climbed into his lap. Their kisses deepened as she parted her mouth and he took it greedily. She pulled her lips from his to plant kisses from his jaw line down to his collar bone. He shifted her legs so that she straddled him as he reclaimed her mouth with his. As he nibbled at her neck, she shifted her hips against him, causing him to groan against her skin. He pulled her legs to wrap more firmly around him and she pulled her shirt over her head. Her bra had been soaked through in the rain, so when she had dressed in his clothes, she had no choice but to go without. She felt him harden between her legs as he took in her still shapely figure. She yanked at his shirt until he pulled it off hastily, allowing her to rake her hands and mouth over his bare chest. She slid off him and took his hands in hers, pulling him up. Then she threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him as fully as possible. They made their way down to the floor, stripping the rest of their clothes off as they did. She arched her back and he nudged her knees open with one hand while the other lay under her head. He guided himself into her and they quickly picked up a rhythm. Kitty moaned breathy in his ear as he caressed one of her hardened nipples with his free hand before taking it in his mouth. They writhed on the kitchen floor, clinging to each other as they both climaxed, first Kitty, then just seconds later, Lance. He rolled off her, breathing heavily. With a satisfied smile, she draped her body across his, their sweat mingling.

"See," she panted, "we do work."


	18. Love Triangle

"You should probably get back, before someone get's worried about you," Lance pulled on his pants and shirt.

"I thought we would go upstairs, have a few repeats of this," Kitty lifted up the shirt he had just tugged back on and kissed a trail down to his waist.

"Everyone will be back soon, and the storm's cleared up," Lance pulled away from her, placing his hands on the table to try to keep them off of her. She was really testing his restraint lately.

"You almost sound like you don't want me to stay," Kitty teased as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, reaching up on tip toe to kiss him at the base of his neck.

"I don't think you should," Lance turned around and plucked her arms from him.

"What are you saying?" Kitty stepped back, grabbing a shirt off the floor and using it to cover herself.

"You have a fiancé to get back to," Lance explained before turning and leaving the kitchen. Kitty followed him, tugging on the shirt she carried.

"Are you telling me this didn't mean anything to you?" she grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her.

"You're wearing his ring," he countered.

"I'm here with you," she tried to take his hand, but he shrugged it out of her grip.

"Are you going to marry him?" he asked flatly. She looked at him silently, her mouth opened and closed several times as if she was about to say something. "Go home, Kitty." He turned and went upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Kitty sat curled up in Lance's favorite chair of the Brotherhood house. She stretched Lance's shirt that she was wearing over her knees, hugging them tightly to her. She was so confused about everything that had happened in the past week. Lance showing up changed everything, she realized. Even though she had been so determined to not let it affect her, it really had.

"Kitty?" Tabitha and Pietro had come home. Upon seeing Kitty sitting there like she was, Pietro sped up the stairs. She heard him knock on Lance's door. She had pounded on it, howling at him through the wood, but this time he hadn't come to her. She wanted to talk to him, try to figure out what was going on together, but he had left her to deal with it. She shouldn't be surprised or angry, it was her mess after all. Here she sat wearing one man's ring and another man's shirt, and she was torn between the two. She knew in her gut that there was some inexplicable pull to Lance deep down within her, but she worried that all they did was fight. It could be exhilarating, and their fights often led to a very passionate make-up, but now Kitty worried about how they might affect Al. Then of course there was Alex. Strong, dependable, friendly Alex who had been so patient and comforting. If Lance hadn't come back now, she might have been married to Alex already.

"Kitty, I'll take you home," Pietro sped down the stairs and threw her some of Tabitha's clothes. Tabitha and Pietro whispered to each other as Kitty went and got dressed in the downstairs bathroom. She knew they were talking about her and Lance, and she felt terrible about the strain she was putting on everyone around her. When she came out, Tabitha was nowhere to be seen, probably upstairs trying to talk to Lance.

"Tabitha put your clothes in here," Pietro handed her a bag. "She said you can get her those back whenever."

"Thank her for me?" Kitty asked. Pietro nodded and the two shared a slight laugh as Kitty hitched up Tabitha's much longer pant legs so that she could walk. Tabitha was quite a bit taller than Kitty, so all of her clothes were a bit long on her, but they would probably be better than her walking into the Institute with just Lance's shirt on.

"Let's go!" Pietro zoomed out the door and she heard him start up the jeep. Once outside and in the jeep, Kitty looked up where Lance's window was. She saw him standing there, watching her, and she felt something deep in her gut ache as they pulled away.

* * *

"Kitty, are you okay?" Alex ran out the doors and met her on the path as she trudged up. He saw the jeep pull away, but he noticed it wasn't Lance dropping her off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kitty said not all that convincingly. Alex took the bag from her hands and put an arm around her as they walked back up to the house.

"What happened?" Alex asked her.

"I'm really tired, Alex," she tried to wave him off. He caught her by the hand and forced her to stop and look at him.

"I'm trying really hard here, Kitty, but I'm losing my patience. What happened?" he tried to sound calm, but he could tell it wasn't working. Kitty's face suddenly looked less exhausted, her puffy eyes opened wide.

"There was something I never you told you about," Kitty finally spoke, "when I told you all about the pregnancy and everything."

"What? Tell me," Alex held her to him.

"I knew," Kitty sighed, "I knew I was pregnant before he left town."

"What do you mean?" Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I let him go, without telling him about Al," she spoke softly.

"Why?" Alex spoke to her softly and gently.

"Because I loved him," Kitty phased out of his arms and went up the stairs to the Institute.

"Kitty?" He went after her.

"Alex, please," she whispered as he caught up to her.

"I need you talk to me," he spun her towards him.

"Alex," she pleaded.

"No, Kitty. I'm sick of being patient and understanding and completely out of the loop. Talk to me!" he demanded.

"I…," Kitty shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? What are you talking about?" Alex took her hands in his.

"I… I still… I still love him," Kitty blurted out sadly. Alex released her hands and stumbled back down the stairs. She watched him sadly as he broke into a run and raced across the grounds.


	19. Common Ground

"It's safe. She's gone," Tabitha came into Lance's room.

"Thanks, Tab," Lance whispered. He stood at the window of his bedroom. He knew she was gone. He had watched her go.

"So, um, Kitty didn't say much. What happened?" Tabitha came in and perched on his bed. He turned away from the window long enough to give Tabitha a slight smile.

"You dog," Tabitha laughed.

"Yeah," Lance snorted, "but she's still wearing his ring."

"Well, I'd tell you it doesn't mean anything, but…" Tabitha held up her left hand.

"I still can't believe it," Lance shook his head with a smile.

"You only talked him up to me for… ever," she rolled her eyes. "You were so obvious."

"I guess I've never been very good at being subtle," he finally turned from the window and sat down next to to Tabitha.

"One man's fiancé isn't enough for you, Lance?" Pietro zoomed in and leaned against the doorway.

"Like I'd ever go for someone who was crazy enough to be interested in you," Lance put an arm around Tabitha and squeezed. "No offense, of course."

"Alvers!" they all stopped laughing and teasing as they heard someone yell from outside.

"Summers," Pietro zoomed to the window to confirm, "the younger."

"Well, things certainly have gotten more exciting since you got back," Tabitha patted Lance on the knee.

"This is going to sting," Lance muttered as he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Fight me!" Alex screamed as Lance once again narrowly dodged one of his beams.

"I'm not going to fight you," Lance replied calmly.

"I feel like I've been fighting you for five years anyway, so fight me!" Alex shot a beam just above Lance's shoulder.

"No," Lance answered.

"You think you're better than me?" Alex spat as he moved closer.

"Hardly," Lance scoffed. "She's wearing your ring, isn't she?"

"For now," Alex grumbled. "But who knows how long it'll last this time, seeing as she still loves you."

"What?" Lance looked pleasantly shocked.

"That's why I'm here, she told me she still loved you," Alex was thrown off by this, "why else would I be here?"

"Uh…" Lance paused a far-away expression on his face, "no idea."

"Just fight me and let's get it over with," Alex pleaded, "I'm so sick of fighting you."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Lance shook his head, "but do you want to grab a drink?"

"You want to get a drink… with me?" Alex was wondering how they had gone from him trying to blast the guy to this.

"Well, as much as I'd like to admit I didn't just say that… yeah, let's get a drink," Lance pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed for the jeep.

"Why?" Alex found himself following Lance.

"Because you look like you need one, and I know I sure as hell could," Lance hopped in and revved the engine. When Alex joined him, Lance looked slightly surprised before he put the car in gear.

* * *

"Tabby? Is Alex there?" Kitty held the phone tightly to her ear, hoping he had gone anywhere but the Brotherhood house.

"He was, but they left a little while ago," Tabitha answered.

"They?" Kitty gripped the phone tighter. Of course, Scott would go after Alex and the two of them would blow Lance to shreds.

"Alex and Lance," Tabitha laughed, "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"What?" Kitty almost dropped the phone she was so shocked. "But where would they go?"

"Pietro says he followed them to a bar," Tabitha sighed. "He wanted to make sure they didn't kill each other."

"Are you telling me that Alex… and Lance…. went to a bar… together?" Kitty thought she was going crazy. There was no way Tabitha was right.

"Like I said, wouldn't believe it. But Kitty, I saw it," Tabitha promised.

"Then I have only one question, Tabby," Kitty almost laughed at how ironic it would sound to her friend. "Is the world coming to an end?"

* * *

"Another round, on me," Lance told the bartender after he had drained the glass of scotch in front of him.

"Thanks," Alex offered as he finished off the contents of his own glass and the bartender refilled both of their glasses.

"Sure," Lance held up his glass to cheers and then thought better of it and drank. "You're not so bad when you're not trying to kill me."

"Only severely injure," Alex chuckled, "though I bet Scott would be happy to finish the job."

"Yeah, your brother and I were never really besties," Lance snorted. "We were more like… he threatened me and I told him to pull the stick out of his ass."

"He can be a little… straight-laced," Alex admitted slowly.

"That's the nice way to put it," Lance muttered. "Granted, I deserved at least half of those threats he gave me."

"Only half?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Lance laughed and Alex soon chimed in.

"It's incredible how different you two are sometimes," Lance mused.

"Well, Scott was mostly on his own after our parents died. I had my adoptive parents, so I guess I got to be a kid a lot longer," Alex explained.

"Ah, so you were one of the lucky ones," Lance frowned. "I guess your brother and I have more in common than I thought."

"Your parents…?" Alex trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Might as well be dead as far as I'm concerned," Lance grumbled. "I grew up in several different foster homes, until one day Mystique found me. It wasn't long after I'd gotten my powers, learned how to use them to do stupid crap, and… met Kitty."

"Yeah, she told me you tricked her into breaking into the principal's office and ended up bringing the building down," Alex laughed.

"Only part of it," he corrected while motioning for the bartender to refill their glasses again.

"So, can I ask you something Alex?" Lance waited till the bartender had moved on to speak.

"Why not?" Alex sighed.

"What did you mean… that you've been fighting me for five years?" Lance took a long gulp, not sure if Alex would answer him or not. More importantly, Lance wasn't sure he really wanted the answer.

"For five years, I feel like I've been… fighting… for her attention. I was patient, I took care of Al, I listened to every damn word she said about you. It was like you were some ghost haunting me, haunting us, all that time," Alex slammed his empty glass on the bar.

"A ghost, huh?" Lance whispered.

"The best part is," Alex's laugh seemed crude, "I thought it was all over when I put that ring on her finger. Well, the first time. But even before you showed up, I felt like I was dragging her down the aisle."

"I've fought that ghost before," Lance shook his head. "I felt like… she kept measuring me up to some guy… some invisible, perfect guy."

"Exactly," Alex cut in. "Like you'll never be good enough."

"Yeah," Lance repeated. "Like you're never enough."


	20. Complications

"So how's your new best friend?" Pietro chuckled from the doorway of the Brotherhood house. Lance and Alex had talked in the bar for quite awhile. When Lance knew he was okay to drive, he dropped Alex off at the Institute's gates and came back.

"We're not friends exactly, we just… realized we had a lot in common," Lance gave his friend a clap on the back and they walked inside.

"So you talked about what? Construction? Piece of junk cars?" Pietro laughed.

"You know, he told me, he feels like he's never enough for her," Lance shook his head like it was a funny joke. "I couldn't believe that an X-men was telling me that she made him feel just as worthless as me."

"This is why I go for the straight-forward type. Less trouble," Pietro nodded to Tabitha who was asleep on the couch. "What else did he tell you?"

"Well… the whole reason he came to blow me up was apparently not because of what happened earlier," Lance motioned for the kitchen so they wouldn't disturb Tabitha.

"So, he doesn't have a clue that you two uh… well," Pietro asked as soon as Lance had joined him in the kitchen. Of course, Pietro had reached it minutes before Lance.

"No," Lance shook his head. "I think if he knew, I wouldn't have a head right now."

"Or a lighter wallet, "Pietro had zoomed and stolen it from Lance's pocket. He held it in his fingers for Lance to take back. "You paid for drinks? After trying to kill you, the least he could do was spring for a round."

"Well, I figured buying him a few drinks was a lot better than losing a few limbs," Lance shrugged.

"True," Pietro conceded. "So why'd he want to kill you, anyways?"

"She told him that she still loves me," Lance scratched his head. He couldn't believe Alex when he heard him, and he still couldn't believe it when he heard himself repeat the information to Pietro. He felt almost giddy, but he was so confused.

"Alright!" Pietro shouted. He realized Tabitha was on the couch in the next room asleep just after he shouted and lowered his voice. "You're almost to the happy ending part. Just got to nudge your new friend out of the way."

"It's not that simple," Lance countered.

"And why not?" Pietro had raced into the other room to make sure Tabitha was still asleep before coming back to argue with Lance.

"Al," Lance leaned his head back against the wall. He knew he couldn't allow whatever was going on with him and Kitty to affect his son.

* * *

"Alex, you're back!" Kitty had been sitting by the fountain waiting for him. She had watched curiously as Lance's jeep had pulled up and the boys had parted ways rather friendly. She ran up to greet Alex as he came through the gate. Lance sped off before she could even wave at him.

"Kitty," Alex smiled as he teetered up to her.

"You're drunk?" Kitty steadied him.

"Nah, just good and tipsy," Alex laughed. "Lance bought us some drinks."

"Are you okay?" Kitty put her arm around his waist and they started to walk up to the Institute.

"I'm a lot better than I was," Alex pulled to a stop by the steps. "I found out I'm not so crazy after all."

"What are you talking about?" Kitty was worried. She'd never seen Alex drink before, so she guessed he was a lot drunker than he thought he was.

"Lance and I had a good chat," Alex leaned in, his breath smelling strongly of scotch. "Seems he never thought he was good enough for you either."

"Alex," Kitty cupped his chin in her hands.

"Oh, it's true though. He never felt good enough because he's got abandonment issues with the whole moving around from one foster home to the next and the next and the next and the next…" Alex trailed off. Kitty frowned as she realized the boys had spent quite a while talking if Lance had shared his background in the foster system with Alex. It had taken her a long time to get to know him that well. "But me. I never felt good enough because you put him on a pedestal. Though we both agreed that we gave up everything for you. I mean I can't remember the last time I surfed. Man, I miss the water."

"If you want to surf, I'm not going to stop you. Alex, I want you to be happy," Kitty reassured him. She couldn't even begin to think about any of the other things he was saying. It hurt her to know the two men she was torn between felt so terrible because of her.

"I'm glad you said that, cause I've decided to try to get back on the circuit," Alex took her hands in his. "It's going to take some time and a lot of work."

"You'll do great, though. I'll come cheer you on, and we can build sandcastles with Al…" Kitty was cut off by Alex's kiss.

"Kitty, I'm going alone," he whispered.

"But…" he hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"I think we can agree that some time to think is best for both of us," he began. "It'll be good for me to go and get back to surfing. It's where I always saw things clearly. And Al needs you two to stay here. I can't ask Lance to let his son come to the other side of the country with me. I get how important it is for him to be a good father now."

"You don't want me to come with you," Kitty was in shock.

"I want you to stay here. Take care of Al and… think about things," Alex traced his thumb down her cheek. "We'll talk all the time. We'll figure this whole thing out."

"You don't want me," Kitty said softly.

"I want you," Alex reassured her. "I just want you to want me the same way."

"And what about…" Kitty twisted the ring on her finger.

"I hope so," Alex smiled. "I guess we'll see."

**Author's Note:** 10 Chapters in 3 days. You can thank me with lots of comments. Comments are how I know what's good, what sucks, and how to better please you all. Most importantly, they keep me motivated.


	21. Losing Control

"So, he left?" Rogue cocked her head at Kitty. "I did not see that comin'."

"He wants to go pursue surfing again… and I offered to go with him, but he didn't want me to," Kitty look at the ring she twisted on her finger. "Apparently, he decided this over drinks… with Lance."

"Are you tellin' me that Alex and Lance had some heart to heart chattin' over a few rounds?" Rogue shook her head. She wondered if her friend was losing it.

"I didn't believe it either, but Lance dropped Alex off who came stumbling drunk back here late last night," Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "Then Alex told me he was leaving, packed a bag, and went to go grab Scott to drive him to the airport."

"So what does that mean for…" Rogue nodded at Kitty's left hand.

"He told me that he wants us to think about things, and talk all the time. He said he hopes we'll still… want to get married," she yawned. Rogue could tell that Kitty hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"So what are ya gonna do now?" Rogue pulled a blanket over Kitty who leaned heavily against her pillow.

"Think, I guess," Kitty said sleepily. Rogue smiled as Kitty's eyes closed and her friend drifted off. She bit her lip as she wondered when she could confide in her. She had been wanting to for ages, but she worried Kitty had too much to deal with to handle Rogue's news.

"Sleep tight, Kitty," Rogue slipped off a glove and ran her bare hand along Kitty's forehead, gently pushing the hair out of her face. She smiled as Kitty mumbled in her sleep. Rogue never thought she would be able to touch anyone without harming them after her powers had arrived, but for several months now, she had managed to do just that.

"You're gorgeous when you smile, mon amour," Rogue jumped a little as strong arms came around her.

"Careful," Rogue whispered. "I coulda hurt ya."

"Ya seem to be in control, chéri," Gambit nodded to Kitty asleep in Rogue's bed. Rogue nodded to the window. Without a word, the two climbed out the window and snuck across the grounds. When they reached the stone wall, Gambit carefully boosted Rogue up so that she could scramble over before he climbed up after her.

"You're gettin' stronger, darlin'," Gambit dropped to the ground, dusting off his hands. "More in control."

"I think so, but I don't wanna jinx it," Rogue moved closer to him, rolling her thumb over his lips. The human contact felt so good, she couldn't get enough of it. But she still worried that at any second she'd lose control and hurt him.

"Don't be afraid," Gambit pulled her closer. "I can take it." He crushed her mouth with his, hushing any concerns she might have voiced. She felt herself give in, slipping her other glove off and letting her hands hold his face. He flitted his tongue across her lips, and she parted them, happily taking in the feeling of his tongue caressing hers. She groaned when he pulled his mouth from hers, but delighted when he began to plant kisses all over her face. Smiling as he kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose; Rogue took in each and every sensation he sent through her. As he lowered his head, trailing kisses from just below her ear to shoulder, Rogue felt herself losing control. With a jolt, Gambit pulled away. Rogue's head suddenly swum with images, thoughts, and emotions. It had only been a slight pull, but it was enough for Rogue to break the embrace, stepping just out of his reach.

"It's alright, Anna," he reached for her. She saw the concern flood his eyes.

"I can't," Rogue shook her head angrily. "I lose control when I get… excited."

"Come here, ma chérie," Gambit pulled her to him and Rogue buried her face in his warm, strong chest.

"I'm sorry ya can't… we can't…" Rogue's cries were muffled by his chest.

"I don't care," Gambit whispered as he stroked her back. "Je t'aime. Je t'aime, mon doux."

"I love you, too," Rogue looked up and smiled at the strong man who had so patiently worked with her and comforted her as she struggled to control the powers that stood between them.

* * *

"I'm thinking waffles and pancakes," Pietro drummed his fingers on the table. "What? I burn a lot of fuel!"

"You'd burn less if you shut up every once in a while," Lance joked. Pietro flashed his friend a grin as he looked around the old diner. He could tell that Lance needed to get out, so he had waited until his friend had woken up and then dragged him off to breakfast. He knew that Lance liked this place, for some reason, so he thought a good breakfast and some strong coffee might at least help him shake the hangover, if not cheer him up.

"God, how can you stand this place? The service is so slow," Pietro whined.

"Everything is slow for you," Lance pointed out. "Plus, that's part of its charm."

"You like waiting while your stomach grumbles? You've got issues, man," Pietro leaned back in the booth, trying to keep his legs still under the table.

"Well, it's not so bad with the right company…" Lance trailed off, staring down at the table.

"Oh shit, bro," Pietro could kick himself he felt so bad. "This is one of you and Kitty's place's, isn't it?"

"It's fine," Lance held up a hand. "Let's just order."

"We could go," Pietro motioned towards the door, but Lance shook his head. Pietro was just about to complain about the waitress taking her sweet time when the door swung open to the diner. A tall blonde came in, with legs for days and quite a lot of curve to her figure. He was about to look away, maybe point her out to Lance, when she looked straight at them. She sauntered over to their table, stopping just behind Lance with her hands on her hips.

"Hello, Lance," she purred. "Miss me?"

"You two know each other?" Pietro looked from the leggy blonde who held a sinister smile on her lips to his friend who looked shocked and ticked off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lance spat at her. Pietro didn't bother to excuse himself, he simply got up and tried to casually leave the diner. Once outside, he sped towards home, reminding himself how lucky he was to have Tabby and not whatever mess Lance was in.

**Author's Note: **I apologize if I butchered the French, Rogue's accent, or Remy's accent.


	22. The Leggy Blonde

"So are you going to explain to me who this chick is that's suddenly staying with us?" Lance frowned as Tabitha stomped down the stairs.

"She's not staying here," Lance argued.

"Uh, guys?" Pietro tried to chime in.

"Not now. Who is she and what is she doing here?" Tabitha grilled Lance.

"I don't know why she's here. I'm trying to figure that out myself," Lance muttered.

"Yo, guys!" Pietro tried again.

"Well, who is she?" Tabitha asked again.

"Hey!" Pietro whistled. "We got company." Tabitha and Lance joined him at the window to see someone drive up on a motorcycle.

"Please don't be Wolverine," Lance heard Pietro whisper. They all watched anxiously as the rider took the helmet off.

"Crud. I think this is worse than Wolverine right now," Pietro commented as they all watched Kitty walk up to the door.

"I'll see what she wants," Lance stopped and turned back at the door. "Just keep her inside."

"Uh, oh. Lancey's in trouble," Pietro chuckled.

"Just do it," Lance muttered before he swung the door open.

"Kitty! What are you doing here?" he tried to sound calm and collected, but he was so nervous he swore there were beads of sweat forming on his upper lip and forehead.

"I wanted to talk to you about your little night out," Kitty moved towards the door, but Lance blocked her. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, let's talk outside," Lance swung the door shut behind him.

"Okay…" Kitty studied him as they both walked a little ways back from the door. "So what happened?"

"Uh, well. We went and had few drinks and talked," Lance raked his hand through his hair nervously. "He's not that bad, actually."

"Yeah, apparently you guys got pretty chummy," Kitty scoffed. "Chummy enough that you convinced him to leave to try to get back into pro surfing."

"Wait, what? We just talked about how we both had things we'd given up and wanted to get back to. He mentioned surfing, but I don't remember him saying anything about leaving or going pro," Lance tried to recall what Alex had said.

"Well, he's gone. Told me he wants us to take the time to think and talk," Kitty shook her head. "I'm so sick of thinking and talking."

"You and me both," Lance thought to himself as he watched her. Ever since last night he had a harder time keeping himself under control. He wanted so badly to reach out and take her.

"Anyways," Kitty broke his train of thought, "I just wanted to let you know that… I'm thinking… about… all of this. I guess… I wanted to know that you are, too."

"You didn't tell me we had company, Lance," a smooth voice rang out from behind him before he could answer. He closed his eyes and groaned at her impeccably bad timing. "You look exactly like your picture."

"What picture? Who are you?" Kitty turned to Lance more than the blonde that was walking up to them.

"I'm Emma," she said as she curled an arm around Lance's waist. He shrugged her off, but the damage was done. "Emma Frost." Kitty looked from Lance to Emma. At Emma's vicious grin and Lance's tight expression, Kitty's eyes grew wide. Then she turned and hopped on the bike in a huff. Lance watched as she drove off, the anger bubbling up inside him.

"Dammit, Emma!" he shrugged off her touch again and moved towards the Jeep.

* * *

"I cannot believe him!" Kitty fumed to herself. She couldn't sit still, she paced back and forth at the top of the hill overlooking Bayville. She didn't know much, but she could tell that there was something going on between them. She kicked at a large rock on the hill, hurting her toes. She heard a car, and turned in time to see Lance's jeep pulling up.

"Kitty?" he hopped out and came towards her.

"Did you follow me?" she spat.

"I didn't know you'd be here. I just came to think. To get away…" he frowned. She almost laughed, thinking how funny it was that they both came to this spot, their spot, to think.

"Who is she?" she demanded.

"I didn't expect her to show up here," Lance sighed running his hands down his face. "I told her not to come here."

"What do you mean you told her not come here?" Kitty slumped down on the large rock.

"When I left to come here, she wanted to come with me. I told her she couldn't this time," Lance explained as he moved to stand in front of her.

"This time," Kitty repeated.

"Yeah, this time," Lance sat down next to Kitty on the rock.

"When?" Kitty looked at him.

"I met her in Chicago. A little more than a week after I left here," Lance admitted.

"And then?" Kitty almost didn't want to hear any of this. She was beginning to understand just how Lance felt about Alex.

"When I left Chicago, some seven or eight months later, she came with me… to Portland, and then Phoenix, and then Austin, and then Atlanta, and then San Francisco. Then last week, I made up my mind to come back here. She started to pack up like always, and… I told her it was over. That I was coming back to Bayville… alone," he explained.

"A week," Kitty shook her head. "One whole week."

"I didn't think she'd show up here," Lance offered.

"Only a week?" she looked at him hurt. "You left, and a week later, you were with her?"

"It wasn't like that," Lance argued.

"Do you love her?" she asked him.

"No," Lance looked her in the eyes. "You know I don't."

"Did you ever?" she gave him a pleading look.

"No, he didn't," Emma walked up, looking out at the town that fell below them rather than at Lance and Kitty.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" Lance stood up like a guard dog. Kitty stood up as well.

"I must say, for a mother, Kitty has quite a good figure. Wouldn't you agree, Lance?" a knowing smile played on her lips.

"Get out of my head!" Lance demanded.

"But you used to like when I read your mind," she pouted playfully. Lance glared at her. "Fine."

"What's she talking about?" Kitty whispered to Lance. Suddenly she felt random memories being pulled to the surface of her consciousness.

"Who's Alex?" Emma's eyes were closed, Kitty noticed. "He's handsome."

"Emma!" Lance shouted at her.

"You're a telepath?" Kitty gasped.

"Among other things," Emma shrugged. "Al looks so much like you, Lance."

"Why are you here?" he moved more protectively in front of Kitty. "I told you it was over."

"Oh, Lance," Emma laughed. "So naïve."

"Then why are you here?" Kitty absently reached up to cling to Lance. She could sense that something was wrong. Mostly she could tell from Lance's behavior, but there was something unsettling about Emma, too.

"I want Miss Pryde to take me to the Institute," she answered.

**Author's Note: **I am not feeling the love. I don't like to bitch and moan, but this is getting ridiculous. I see tons of other stories that have only three or four chapters, but three times the reviews I get. This fanfic is my way to test if I could make it as a writer, so I really need the feedback. I think I'm not going to post for awhile.


	23. Threats and Promises

**Author's Note: **Moodiness of author gone = Updates galore!

"I'm not taking you anywhere," Kitty tried to move so that she was no longer behind Lance, but he wouldn't let her. He knew it wouldn't block Emma's telepathic powers, but it made him feel better none the less.

"It's useless to fight me," Emma laughed as Lance shook the ground beneath her. "I could just make you take me."

"Then why don't you?" Kitty asked with a curiosity that Lance worried would tempt Emma.

"Because if I did, your precious Xavier wouldn't believe that I came with friendly intentions," she explained.

"And you're playing so nice, now," Lance glared.

"I think I've been plenty friendly with you," Emma chuckled. Lance ground his teeth at the thought of all those years she had moved around with him. He had always felt guilty for not caring for her as much as she seemed to care for him, finally leaving her to come back to Bayville even though she pleaded with him to let her come with him. Now he knew why.

"Why do you want to go to the Institute?" Kitty asked. Lance reached around with one hand and took her hand in his. She didn't yank it away, which he took as a good sign, but she did seem to be shaking a little, which made him worry.

"I need to speak with Xavier," Emma answered.

"What about?" Lance squeezed Kitty's hand reassuringly.

"It's a private matter," she narrowed her eyes. Kitty tentatively stepped from behind Lance and stuck to his side, still holding his hand. Lance almost smiled as she leaned into him, but he tightened his grip on Kitty's hand as Emma gave him a teasing look.

"Maybe I should take her," Kitty whispered to him as she pressed her face into his arm to hide the fact that she was talking.

"You're not going with her," Lance responded as he dipped his face to press a kiss on her forehead.

"Can we go now?" Emma cut in. "Or are you two going to keep chatting?"

"I'll drive," Lance grumbled. He held onto Kitty as Emma climbed into his jeep. Then he cupped her face in his hand and whispered. "Go to the brotherhood house and fill them in. I'll get Al and meet you there."

"No. I'm going," she protested. "They're my team, it's my home, and he's my son. Besides, she wanted me to take her."

"Kitty…" Lance began to plead with her.

"I'm going," she said stubbornly before pulling away from him and putting on her helmet. Lance sighed and walked back to the jeep.

"I swear, if you hurt her," Lance threatened after getting in his jeep. "I'll kill you."

"It's hurtful, Lance, that you never cared so deeply for me," Emma mocked. "Nice car seat, by the way." Lance felt like throttling her as she laughed at him, but he drove her to the Institute instead. He parked outside of the gates, keeping a close eye on Emma. Kitty drove up and phased her and the bike through the gates, parking just inside.

"What a handy little power that must be," Emma commented dryly. "Now, will you let me in?"

"I should tell Xavier you're here, first," Kitty gave Lance a worried look before turning and going towards the mansion.

"All those years," Lance mumbled, "you were just playing me."

"You were angry and lonely," Emma explained with a shrug, "And you knew so much about the X-men."

"I can't believe I pitied you," Lance spat. He watched for Kitty to come back, but kept an eye on Emma as well.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I have missed you. We had quite a lot of… fun… together," Emma casually looked him up and down with a suggestive smile.

"Go to hell," Lance grumbled making Emma laugh. He started to ball his fists to send a quake her way, but then he spied Kitty coming back up the path. She wasn't alone, he noticed. He swallowed hard as he saw her carrying Al towards them, with Wolverine and Scott flanking her on either side.

"Well, well, look at what we've got here," Logan's claws slid out slowly as he approached Emma. He sniffed the air around her with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Xavier says he'll see you," Scott spoke to Emma. "We'll take you to him."

"My, it's been a long time since I've had such handsome escorts," Emma teased while the two X-men took to each side of her as they walked back up the path. Lance noticed that Scott only gave him a slightly menacing glare, his attention more focused on the newer threat. Logan had simply nodded to him, before smiling over at Al.

"I think you should take Al for a while," Kitty set Al down. "At least while she's here."

"Come with us," Lance pleaded.

"I have a responsibility here," Kitty shook her head.

"Kitty, please," Lance took her hand in his. "If something happened to you…"

"I'll be okay," Kitty promised. She kissed Al on the forehead, who seemed oblivious to the tension.

"Be careful, Kitten," Lance whispered. Without thinking, he pulled her to him and brought his lips to hers. She was obviously stunned, but she responded with a light kiss before pulling away. Lance took Al's hand and they watched as she went back to the Institute. Lance waited until he couldn't see her anymore before he tucked Al away in his car seat and drove them back to the Brotherhood house.


	24. Unwanted Guests

"The humans are preparing to wage a war against us, and Magneto is making plans which have been foreseen to make matters worse. We need to prevent him and his followers from destroying the world by any means necessary," Emma spoke as Xavier and the X-men listened intently. Kitty looked around the room watching the different reactions. Logan looked bored, but next to him, Bobby and Amara stood clutching each other. Kitty smiled, wondering when the two would finally admit their feelings, but then frowned, wishing she had strong arms around her.

"He wanted to protect you," a voice in her head reminded her. "But you sent him away."

"Magneto's stirring up trouble," Logan shrugged his shoulders. "What else is new?"

"This is serious," Emma countered. "It could mean the end of the world."

"Isn't it always?" Logan laughed as he cracked his knuckles. Kitty couldn't believe how relaxed he was, but maybe he was right, they were always saving the world. She looked around to see if anyone else was scared by this information. Jean looked worried as Scott held her closely. Kitty tried to find Rogue, but she didn't see her friend anywhere around. Kitty shook the worry out of her head as she remembered who was relaying the information.

"And why should we believe you?" Kitty spat.

"I made a lot of sacrifices and spent a lot of time trying to get here. I'm quite serious. We need to take drastic action and go after Magneto," Emma glared.

"Miss Frost, I appreciate your concern, but we wish to only resort to violent action if all else fails," Xavier frowned. "I believe that Magneto is quite capable of being reasoned with. We will handle this situation with logic and care. That is how we do things."

"Oh, I'm well aware of how things work around here, Charles. I've gleamed quite a lot of handy information from the delectable Mr. Alvers," Emma sneered at Kitty. Kitty started to hurl herself at the arrogant woman, but Logan held her back.

"Not worth it, half-pint," Logan patted her on the shoulder. Kitty wondered for a moment whether he meant Emma or Lance, but let it slide as Logan shared a slight smile with her. "Plus, you got my favorite lil' guy to look after."

"You mean you're not tempted to slice her up?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm tempted," Logan flexed his knuckles. "But Chuck's got things under control for now."

"Professor, if what she's saying is true, maybe we should check it out," Scott spoke up.

"But she's a liar!" Kitty protested.

"Now, Kitty, I understand your objections, but Miss Frost seems to be telling the truth," Xavier nodded.

"Yeah, Kitty, we don't know if she's lying," Scott added.

"Oh, so you trust her. Go figure," Kitty mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott demanded.

"You know damn well," Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"I think that is enough from the two of you," Xavier intervened. "Perhaps it would be best if the two of you left, while I finished talking to Miss Frost."

"But, Professor!" Scott argued.

"Let's go, Scott," Jean grabbed him and yanked him a little harder than usual. Kitty almost laughed as she followed them out, figuring it had something do with the way most of the guys had been looking at Emma. Kitty gave one last look at Wolverine who released his claws in response; his way of saying he would keep an eye on their guest. When the doors shut behind her, Kitty brought her fingers to her lips. She could still feel Lance's protective arms around her, his hand squeezing hers reassuringly, and his mouth claiming her as his. When the phone rang, she jumped, suddenly brought back to earth.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kitty, hey!" she felt a pang of guilt flow through her as Alex's voice came over the line."I just wanted to call to tell you that I made it here to Hawaii just fine."

"Oh, great. So the flight was okay?" She rubbed her forehead. It felt like it had been a lot longer when it had been less than a day since Alex left.

"Yeah, it was fine. Everything okay at home? You sound tense," Alex noted with concern.

"We just… someone came to talk to Xavier. It's been a little… upsetting," Kitty sighed.

"Are you okay?" Alex immediately asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just… worried," she admitted.

"Good. And Al?" he added.

"I had Lance take him till things get figured out here," she explained.

"Oh, okay. Well… should I come back?" he asked sounding preocuppied.

"It's okay. I'll let you know if things get to that point," she offered.

"Great! Well, if you need me, call. I can be on a plane in no time," Kitty frowned slightly at how happy he seemed to be to be staying away. "I gotta go. The waves look incredible! Take care."

"You too," Kitty was able to reply before she heard him hang up. She looked at the phone a little confused before hanging it up. Alex was happy far away in Hawaii. Al was staying with Lance who had begged her to come with him. Emma, the rotten… well, she was talking to Xavier like she wanted and Logan was there if anything happened. What was she to do?

"Hey! What's goin' on 'round here?" Rogue asked as she slipped in the door.

"Long story," Kitty rolled her eyes."Where've you been?"

"Well, uh… I… went for a walk," Rogue stammered.

"Where are your gloves?" Kitty suddenly noticed that Rogue looked all out of sorts. "And your eyes are puffy, what's wrong? And what is… is that a hickey?"

"It's a long story," Rogue put her uncovered hand on Kitty's bare arm. Kitty started to recoil, but noticed that she didn't feel the usual tug of her powers being drained. She widened her eyes as Rogue's face formed an expression she rarely saw on her friend, a genuine smile.

* * *

"I should go back over there and find out what the heck is going on," Lance paced in the living room of the Brotherhood house. "Knowing Emma, she's blown the place to bits just for a laugh."

"Well, I hate to remind you of this, but you don't seem to know her that well," Pietro remarked. "And she's just a telepath. At worst, she'll just read all of their thoughts."

"Uh," Lance scratched the back of his head, "she can do a little more than just read thoughts."

"Like what?" Pietro grinned devilishly.

"I meant like she can manipulate thoughts. Get your head out of the gutter, Petey," Lance smiled briefly and then turned back to panicking and pacing. "She could make them go crazy and kill each other."

"Cool it, bro," Pietro whispered. "You're gonna freak out the kid."

"I just can't believe how much of a moron I am," Lance ran his hand down his face. He stopped to look at Al who was happily playing with Tabitha on the floor.

"Xavier has the strongest mind there is," Tabitha reassured him. "Everything will be fine."

"I'll never forgive myself," Lance brought his attention back to the window. "I even asked, no begged, Kitty to come here to wait it out. But she said she had to stay and help her team."

"Well, that's the X-men for you. Lance, believe me," Pietro said. "She can take care of herself."

"I feel useless, just waiting here," Lance raked his hands through his hair.

"Do I need to remind you that your job was watching your son?" Tabitha smiled as she pushed up from the floor. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lance and gave him a big squeeze. "Kitty is going to be just fine."

"Thanks," Lance smiled back weakly as she let him go and moved over to Pietro. He crouched down on the floor and pulled Al tightly to him.

"I could race over and check things out," Pietro whispered to Tabitha.

"That's not going to help him," Tabitha kissed her thoughtful fiancé. "He needs you here."

"I'm right here, guys," Lance let Al go as he wiggled to try to get back to his toys.

"Right, sorry," Pietro zoomed around Al a few times, making his hair stand up on end which made the little boy giggle.

"'Gain, Uncle Pete! 'Gain, 'gain!" he clapped his hands. Pietro continued to race around him until Al's attention had settled on something new.

"How do non-mutants do this?" Pietro gestured to Al. A knock on the door shocked them all. "I got it."

"So, that's why Al loves his Uncle Pete?" Lance flashed a smirk at Tabitha who shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Pietro moved aside as Magneto came in the house.

"Ah, yes," he smiled. "I heard you were back in town, Avalanche."

"It's Lance," Lange got up from the floor, glaring the older man down.

"So, uh… Dad… what's with the visit?" Pietro zoomed over to Tabitha and put his arm around her.

"Oh, right," he nodded. "Congratulations on the impending nuptials. I assume my invitation has been lost in the mail."

"Well, you know what they say when you assume," Tabitha narrowed her eyes.

"Is the rest of your… group… here?" Magneto paused mockingly over the word as if he didn't think there was a word as contemptible as he found them all.

"I'll get them," Pietro sighed before racing off. After a few minutes, and some banging that was most likely Wanda, the group had gathered with Magneto. Lance had taken the time to notice that outside their house, Magneto's acolytes were gathered. He eyed Gambit who seemed to be preoccupied and maybe even a little angry.

"Now that you are all here, I'd like to discuss my further plans for you all," Magneto began.

"Plan away, doesn't mean I'm following orders from you," Tabitha scowled.

"The humans are becoming increasingly frightened by us mutants. They are creating… cures… for the disease they think we have, and robot armies to destroy what they cannot possibly face. I have tired of their silly games and ignorant notions. I am inviting you all to a new life, a free life, where mutants can be mutants without fear," Magneto declared proudly, obviously ignoring Tabitha's comments.

"Let me guess," Lance cocked his head. "You need some punks to do your dirty work back here."

"What I need," Magneto glared. "Are liaisons to continue to spread my message of the new mutant world and some chosen few to help me grow and maintain the new order."

"Forget it," Pietro scoffed. "I'm not leaving here."

"You argue with me prematurely, boy. I wish you to stay here," Magneto ordered. "I ask that Wanda come with me."

"Me?" Wanda looked surprised. "Why would you want me?"

"You are by far the most powerful one here," Magneto praised. "And I wish for you to be by my side in this venture."

"Hey, yo, what about the rest of us?" Todd chimed in.

"The rest of you will stay here, unless…" Magneto paused. "I may have an opening for one of my acolyte positions. I think you might do quite nicely, Avalanche."

"It's Lance, and I'm not working for you here or there," Lance scooped up Al from the floor and held him close.

"Well, I suppose I cannot force you," Magneto smirked as he looked at Al. Lance sent a quake underneath Magneto's feet that caused the man to stumble backwards. Wanda caught him and kept him upright.

"Count me out," Pietro chimed in.

"Me too," Tabitha added.

"It is silly to let your emotions get in the way of such an incredible opportunity," Magneto looked first at Pietro and then at Tabitha. "But I had a feeling you wouldn't take me up on my gracious offer."

"Uh, yo, I'll go," Todd hoped over.

"No," Magneto responded. "Without those three, I have no need for the rest of you. Just Wanda will come with me then, yes?"

"Wanda!" Pietro cried out as Wanda nodded and accepted their father's offer. Lance patted Pietro on the shoulder. He had a feeling that Wanda would take the offer, as she was always looking for her father's approval. He knew this was a battle Pietro also fought, and was happy to know his friend had turned Magneto down.

"Then that is that," Magneto turned to the door. "Come, Wanda. We leave immediately."

"God, he creeps me out," Tabitha turned to Pietro's arms as soon as the door shut. "I know he's your dad, but I can't stand him."

"Yeah, me neither," Pietro held her tight. Lance frowned as he watched them, wondering where Kitty was and how she was doing. He still held Al tightly, who at Magneto's arrival had become still and quiet.

"It's okay, buddy," Lance smoothed the boys hair out of his face. "I won't let him hurt you."


	25. Opportunities

"So, you've been able to control your powers for… months, and you didn't tell me?" Rogue nodded sheepishly as Kitty gaped at her. "Why?"

"Well, I'm still workin' out the kinks," Rogue explained. "Also, I didn't do it alone."

"So, who? " Kitty asked impatiently .

"Uh, well, um…" Rogue stammered. She knew her friend should understand, but she wasn't sure she would. "Gambit."

"Gambit?" Kitty took a step back.

"He's been patient," Rogue offered. "And because of his powers, mine don't affect him quite so bad."

"So, what's with…" Kitty motioned to the hickey that resided on Rogue's neck.

"It's a few days old," Rogue reached up to cover it with her hand. "I thought it had faded enough."

"Uh… so not what I was asking," Kitty frowned.

"We've become… close," Rogue admitted. "He's so gentle and patient and strong and… he doesn't care if I can control my powers or not."

"It's Gambit, Rogue. He's probably using you," Kitty said sadly.

"He wouldn't. He loves me," Rogue argued.

"He has before," Kitty countered.

"I thought ya would understand," Rogue cried. "After all, look at you and Lance."

"That's different," Kitty crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it's more complicated. Gambit loves me and I love him. It's that simple," Rogue also crossed her arms.

"So then why have you been keeping this from me?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Ya've been a little busy, suga'," Rogue spat before turning and storming off. She knew it was a low blow to bring up Kitty's dilemma with Alex and Lance, but she was so frustrated. She figured her friend would be a little worried, but that she'd warm up to the idea.

"Chéri," Rogue jumped as she entered her room to find Gambit waiting for her.

"Remy, anybody coulda come in here," Rogue warned as she shut the door.

"I need to talk to ya," Rogue noted that he seemed upset. He was always so light-hearted that she couldn't help but feel worried.

"What's goin' on?" she took a seat next to him on the bed and curled her legs over his lap.

"Magneto's got a nasty plan in the works, and he wants me to be a big part of it," Gambit began to explain as he stroked Rogue's legs.

"Doin' what?" she pulled away.

"I'm not sure exactly, ya know how Magneto is. But I think he's tryin' to raise an army. All I really know is that he wants me to… leave with him for some new mutant only country that's he creatin'," Gambit scratched his head thoughtfully. "Whatever he's tryin' to do, he's being more secretive and serious than I ever seen'em. And I seen'em do some pretty darn dangerous things."

"What does this mean for…" Rogue wouldn't let herself finish that question. She couldn't even begin to think about what he might say. She was terrified about what might happen and so angry at the situation she thought perhaps her eyes were red too.

"I'm tellin' him no, mon doux," Gambit smiled. "I won't leave ya."

"Will he just let ya go?" Rogue worried.

"I'm not givin' him a choice," Gambit assured her. "I meant what I told ya."

"I love you," Rogue buried her face in his chest as she thanked her lucky stars that he was staying. She decided to not worry about what might happen right now.

"Je t'aime, mon chéri," Gambit pulled her in tight.

"Kitty's wrong," Rogue smiled into his chest. "He loves me."

* * *

"Al's finally down," Lance raked his hands through his hair with a sigh as he entered the kitchen. "It took three different stories, promising to leave the light on, and my favorite t-shirt; but he calmed down and actually closed his eyes."

"Poor kid," Pietro shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry about… dear old dad."

"You doing alright?" Lance leaned against the door frame wondering how Pietro had turned out as normal as he had.

"I'm fine, but Tabby," Pietro looked distraught. "I'm worried, man."

"What do you mean?" Lance wanted to scream. First Emma, then Magneto, they kept getting royally screwed.

"It really upset her, him just coming here like that. I can't do this to her. I mean if she marries me, there's a possibility this'll happen again and again," Pietro frowned and slumped into a kitchen chair.

"Petey, slow down," Lance moved to sit with his friend at the table.

"What if I end up like him? God, what if I screw up my kids like he did? I can't do that to her. Tabby deserves better than this," Pietro ranted.

"Woah, you are not like Magneto. If you were, you would have been jumping at the chance to go with him. And I mean, I watched you with Al just seconds before he got here. You're great with him!" Lance put an arm around Pietro comfortingly. "Don't let him do this to you."

"Am I interrupting?" a tall man with peppery gray hair stood in the doorway, his one good eye watching them with slight amusement.

"Who the hell are you?" Lance growled, sending a sizeable quake at the man.

"Quite impressive, Mr. Alvers. Though, it's rude to greet unarmed guests that way," the man chuckled. "I'm Colonel Fury, commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. the Strategic Harzard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate. You might have heard of us."

"Sorry about the… greeting. We've just had enough surprise visits for the day," Lance explained. "So let's just get the sales pitch over with, okay?"

"Sales pitch? I'm here to ask some questions about Magneto," Fury pulled out a chair and sat down with the boys.

"Don't really want to talk about him," Pietro cut him off with a glare.

"I understand if it's a sore subject, you being his son and all, but this is a very serious matter," Fury insisted.

"What do you want to know?" Lance felt tired of all the mind games. He just wanted to be done with all of it.

"I just want to confirm that he came to offer you positions on his team, to… well whatever spiel he's giving now a days," Fury leaned back comfortably.

"Yeah, he offered. We refused. Now, he's gone. What's the big deal?" Lance spoke up as Pietro sat quietly. Lance was worried, it wasn't like his friend to be quiet and not even make one smart remark.

"Hm, interesting. Well, we've found out a lot about Magneto's operations from one of his former employees just recently. We're still trying to gain more intel, but it doesn't look good," Fury explained.

"What is the big deal about his stupid mutant only club?" Pietro grumbled.

"That "new world" he's creating is only part of it," Fury began. "He's looking for blood, and he's threatening the lives of several important figures. If he succeeds, he'll start an all out war. It'll be mutants vs. humans."

"Isn't that what it's always about with him?" Lance sighed. "So, how can we help?"

" Well any information you can pass on would be great, but if you really want to help…" Fury trailed off as he stroked his mustache thoughtfully.

"What?" Lance prodded.

"We're always looking for cooperative mutants to join our team. The more we work together, the more we can prevent. I've got pretty thick files on both of you, and I think we can help each other out," Fury offered. "You guys could use a clean record, maybe some extra cash. I could use a couple of gifted mutants."

"Work for you?" Pietro actually looked interested now. "Doing what?"

"There are some… delicate operations that are best handled… secretly," Fury said slowly. "I'm afraid I really can't go into details right now."

"But we'd be working to stop Magneto," Pietro smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Wait a minute, this is all a little suspect," Lance cut in. "You just show up here. You somehow know all about us. Now, you're offering us a job?"

"I understand your reservations, being new to fatherhood will do that to you," Fury smiled suspiciously.

"How do you…?" Lance tried to rack his brain, wondering if somehow he had mentioned Al in front of Fury.

"We're very good," Fury shrugged his shoulders.

"What's going on now?" Tabitha entered. "Who is this?"

"He's from S.H.I.E.L.D.," Lance gestured to the man.

"He's offering us jobs to help stop Magneto," Pietro added with a sly smile. Lance could tell it was obvious that his friend was eager to join any group that opposed his father.

"What?" Tabitha look worried.

"I'm Colonel Fury, Miss Smith," Fury stood up and offered a hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Get out!" Tabitha demanded pointing to the door.

"Tabby, hang on," Pietro argued.

"I'm done with the surprise visits, today. Leave, now," Tabitha commanded.

"You boys can get in touch with me anytime," Fury slipped a card onto the table before he walked out.

"Tabby, what the heck?" Pietro stood up and started towards her.

"Me? You're ready to work for some nut case that just wandered in here?" Tabitha shouted back.

"If the nut case wants to fight whatever crap Magneto is pulling now, then yeah," Pietro countered.

"I cannot believe you," Tabitha turned to storm off.

"I have to do this!" Pietro yelled after her. "C'mon, Lance. You get it, right?"

"I get that you want to tick off Magneto, but… I'm not so sure about this guy," Lance admitted. He frowned as Pietro zoomed off after Tabitha. Picking up the card Fury left, he studied it and played with it in his hands.

"Can anyone that wants to fight Magneto be so bad?" Lance asked himself before he heard a noise. It sounded like someone yelling, yelling for…

"Dad?" he heard Al call again.

"Coming, buddy," Lance ran up the stairs and into his room to find Al looking scared. He pulled his son into his arms as he rocked him back and forth. "It's okay, Daddy's here."


	26. Women

"Tabby? What are you doing here?" Kitty ran up to the gates to let her friend in. "Did we have some wedding stuff to do?"

"Kitty!" Tabitha cried. The second the gates opened she flew into Kitty's arms with tears streaming down her face.

"Tabby, what's wrong?" Kitty put her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Magneto sh…sh…showed up and he… he… took Wanda with him and n…n…now Pietro wants t…t…to," Tabitha sobbed.

"Tabby, I can't understand you. Calm down," Kitty interrupted.

"I'm so scared," Tabitha whispered as she clung to Kitty.

"It'll be okay," Kitty promised before ushering Tabitha into the Institute. Kitty wondered, as she comforted her friend, if it really would be okay.

* * *

"Hey, Kitty!" Alex smiled into the phone. "Today was the best day. The waves were amazing and it was like I had never stopped surfing."

"That's great, Alex," Kitty said somewhat blandly.

"Is everything okay?" he was feeling so wound up that he didn't really want to be bothered by whatever was going on at the Institute, but there was something in her voice that had him worried.

"It's… just… Oh, Alex," she sighed. "Everything's a mess."

"What's going on?" he frowned. Even though he was only a few hours away by plane, he felt like he was a million worlds away from the Institute, the Danger room, and all that went with being an X-men.

"Magneto is enlisting people for his new mutant only world and he's causing terror amongst humans… I'm just so worried," she stopped. He knew she wasn't telling him everything, but he was having a hard time concentrating. It sounded pretty average to him, Magneto causing trouble and that organization stepping in.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, but if you want, I'll hop on a plane right now," Alex offered. He held his breath as he waited for her to answer. There was quite a long pause till she finally spoke up.

"No, no. I'm just… you're probably right. It's nothing," she assured him. "So, the waves were great?"

"Oh, Kitty. It was just like I remember. I can't believe I ever quit," he grinned widely as he thought about all the great waves he rode today. He even had random people on the beach watching and cheering for him. He couldn't wait to get back tomorrow.

"That's great, Alex," he frowned at her unenthusiastic response.

"So, uh… how's Al?" he searched for anything that might make her sound as happy and excited as he was.

"I should go get him, actually. He's been with Lance most of the day," she answered.

"Oh, ok. Well, I gotta go anyways. I'm meeting up with some old pals. Should I call you tomorrow?" Alex looked at the picture of him and Kitty he had set up on his nightstand. He missed her, but he felt like he had found himself again. He was starting to wonder if he could, as cheesy as it sounded, have it all.

"Uh, sure. I guess. I'm not really sure what's going to be happening here," Kitty offered.

"Okay. Well, I'll try to call you soon," they exchanged goodbyes before Alex hung up the phone. She had seemed so distracted during the whole conversation. Alex couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about, or more likely, who.

* * *

"Mommy!" Lance turned to find Kitty scooping up Al.

"Hey precious boy! What have you been doing today?" she smiled sweetly.

"I got to play with Aunt Tabby and Uncle Pete, but then that scary guy came," Al rattled on.

"Uh... I can explain," Lance stood up, careful to step over the toys as he came towards them.

"Maybe I should take Al," Pietro offered. "Oh… um… have you seen… uh…"

"Tabitha's staying at the Institute tonight," Kitty frowned. "She asked that you don't call her or come by."

"Right…" Pietro took Al and settled him back on the floor in the living room. Lance followed Kitty into the kitchen who promptly turned on him with narrowed eyes.

"So, I guess you know from Tabby that Magneto stopped by," Lance rubbed his neck. This had been such a long day between all the surprise visits and arguments that he just wanted it all to end. He decided he would try to make it easy and just agree with Kitty.

"I don't know much more than that, honestly," Kitty sighed. "Tabitha was still crying when I left. She's a total wreck. What happened?"

"Magneto dropped by randomly to offer us all jobs," Lance started to explain. "It has to do with that mutant only country he's starting."

"What kind of jobs?" Kitty asked nervously.

"He didn't go into too much detail, but he had some jobs here and some there. He did say that he had an opening for an acolyte, which he wanted me to fill," Lance scratched his head.

"What? An acolyte? For Magneto?" Kitty started in on him.

"I told him no, Kitty," Lance put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"What else happened?" she said softly.

"Pietro and Tabitha turned him down, too. Magneto said he didn't want Todd or Fred without the rest of us, but he took Wanda with him," Lance explained. "Al's terrified of him. He had some nightmares when I put him down for a nap. I'm sorry, I should have…"

"It's okay," Kitty cut in. "You didn't know he would show up."

"I still feel terrible. He seems to calm down after a few stories, though, if you promise to leave the lights on and bribe him with things," Lance smirked. "Smart kid."

"Yeah, he is," she smiled. "But then why is Tabitha so upset? Just because Magneto showed up?"

"That's part of it," Lance sighed. "It really took a toll on Pietro. He's got me worried."

"How so?" Kitty rubbed his arm softly. Lance felt immediately relaxed at her touch. He was using the last of his restraint to answer her questions instead of quieting her with kisses and touches that he had been longing to give her since he last saw her.

"Uh… He's just… he's worried he's going to turn out like his dad, and how that would affect Tabby," Lance pulled away so he could think clearer.

"That's silly. Pietro's loves Tabby. Magneto only loves power," Kitty paused. "Plus, he's great with Al."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Lance nodded. "Unfortunately, that's when we got another surprise guest."

"Who?" Kitty croaked.

"Colonel Fury, from S.H.I.E.L.D. He wanted to ask us about Magneto, and see if we were interested in working with him," Lance started. "Pietro got all excited to do something to fight his dad, and that's when Tabitha got all upset."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean S.H.I.E.L.D.? Logan's always saying bad things about Fury. I see why, too. I mean, I don't trust him," Kitty crossed her arms. "But you guys told him no, too, right?

"I… told him I'd think about it," Lance eyed Kitty nervously as he answered.

"Are you serious?" Kitty plopped into a kitchen chair.

"Well, I can't sit idly by while Magneto starts a war," Lance shrugged.

"So, working with Fury is the answer? Come on, Lance," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"It's really kind of the only option, Kitty," he whispered.

"That's a load of crap," she muttered.

"Oh, and what else is there? Become an X-men? Oh yeah, and me and Scott can hold hands and skip through a field of flowers, too," Lance argued.

"You can be such a jerk," she stood up to push past him.

"Kitten," Lance pulled her to him with one arm while reaching up with his other hand to cup her face. "I need to do this. Not for me. Not to spite Magneto. For Al. I want to protect his future."

"But S.H.I.E.L.D. is dangerous. Fury doesn't care about anything but himself," she protested.

"I can handle it," he promised.

"But I don't know if I can," she admitted.

"Kitty," he groaned. "Don't you understand? If I do this, then you won't have to fight. It kills me to think about you other there. I almost went crazy today…"

"I can take care of myself," she pouted. He ran a thumb down her cheek and then bent his head down so that his lips hovered just above hers.

"That doesn't keep me from worrying," he whispered.

"Does the rest of the world know that Avalanche is a big softie?" she teased.

"Avalanche isn't soft at all. Lance, though… completely," he smirked. Just as their lips met, Al squealed from the other room and they both jumped apart.

"I should get him home," Kitty looked down at the floor.

"Oh, right," Lance mumbled. It hit him harder than he'd have liked to be reminded that Kitty and Al's home wasn't with him. He eyed the ring still perched on Kitty's hand and felt himself growing angry. He felt so out of control around her.

"Or maybe…" Kitty bit her lower lip. Lance could feel his heart catching, the hope growing fast inside him that she would say they should stay with him.

"Uh, don't want to interrupt, but I think your kid just caused a quake…" Pietro popped his head in the kitchen.

"What?" Kitty and Lance asked in unison.

"I'm not sure, but…" Pietro looked back over his shoulder. Lance looked down and noticed his hands were balled in fists. He sighed in relief, realizing it was just him.

"Lance?" Kitty looked equal parts confused and worried as she studied his face.

"It was me, sorry," Lance flexed his hands. "I'll drive you guys home."

"I actually drove here, so I'll just take Al and go," she brushed past him and scooped up their son. Lance forced a smile as he waved goodbye, letting it fall as soon as they were out of sight. His mind was reeling. Just as they got closer, something yanked them apart again so quickly it was like nothing had happened.

"Women," Pietro grunted as Lance came in and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah," Lance agreed as he let his head fall back. "Women."


	27. Luck

"Let's go," Logan growled as the alarm sounded. Most of the X-men were lounging together in the living room, some discussing what Emma had talked about, but most trying to pretend like nothing was wrong. The alarm had shocked them all.

"Alright, team. I want Rogue, Bobby, and Amara to come with me and Logan to cover the grounds. We'll split up in teams. Bobby, you and Amara cover the front. I'll…"

"No need for that," Logan sniffed the air. "There's only one. I'll handle it."

"We don't know that for sure," Scott started to argue.

"Uh, actually," Jean pointed out the window. Everyone raced to a window to find a lone figure walking up the path to the door.

"Same team, but Bobby, you and Amara cover the grounds to find out if anyone else is with him. Rogue, Logan, let's go find out who it is," Scott ordered. "And what he wants."

"What about the rest of us?" Jean protested.

"Stay alert," Scott warned before he slipped out of the room. Rogue shared a look with Logan, wondering how he felt taking orders from Scott. Logan just released his claws and gestured that she follow Scott. As they opened the front door, Rogue gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Logan grunted as Gambit came closer.

"I'd like to offer my services," Gambit answered with a swift bow.

"Hilarious. What do you really want?" Scott crossed his arms.

"I've quit workin' for Magneto. The man's gone mad, and I want no part of it," Gambit shook his head with a frown.

"Right," Logan chuckled. "And I've decided to become a ballerina."

"Guys, hear him out," Rogue cut in and shared a shaky smile with Gambit. "What happened?"

"I packed up and left. Magneto ain't too pleased, but apparently he ain't surprised neither," Gambit locked eyes with Rogue. Rogue suddenly felt her heat beat pick up. Magneto knew about them? "No sooner had I left, when I was hounded by a man named Fury."

"Fury," Logan scratched at his beard. "What did that bastard want?"

"He wanted to know 'bout Magneto, 'course. I told him all I knew, but turned down his job offer. I 'splained I won't work for no mo' crazy guys," Gambit explained. "I thought'd try workin' with the good guys for once."

"Sounds like Fury," Logan grumbled. He looked over at Scott and Rogue. "But I still don't trust this one."

"Are you serious?" Rogue grinned from ear to ear, ignoring Logan. "You wanna stay here?"

"Oui, mon amour. I wanna be an X-men," he nodded. Rogue couldn't stop herself. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran into Gambit's arms.

"Oh, Remy. I love you so much," she whispered as he squeezed her tightly to him.

"Et Je t'aime," he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear gently. "De tout mon coeur."

"What's going on here?" Scott's objection interrupted their embrace. Rogue pulled back just enough to catch Logan's hurt face and Scott's shocked one.

"Uh…" Rogue faltered.

"You can control your powers?" Scott asked first, glancing at the bare hand Remy cupped Rogue's face with.

"You're with him?" Logan snarled, his claws at the ready.

"He's been helping her," a voice interrupted. Rogue turned to see Kitty walking up with Al in her arms. "He loves her enough to risk his life."

"Kitty? You knew?" Logan's face fell.

"Rogue told me earlier today," Kitty confirmed. "And I was a jerk about it, just like you two."

"But it's him," Scott jested. "We can't trust him."

"I trust Rogue," Kitty countered, giving her friend a smile. "That's enough."

"As do I," Xavier wheeled to the front door. "Remy, you are of course welcome to stay."

"But Professor!" Scott argued.

"Anyone who comes here is welcome, Scott," Xavier cut him off. "I believe that Mr. LeBeau has the best of intentions with our Anna Marie."

"I do," he promised, looking into Rogue's eyes and caressing her cheek with his rough fingers.

"I'll have a room set up for you. Jean will come and show it to you," Xavier smiled. "Logan, will you retrieve Bobby and Amara? Scott, please go help Jean set up a room for Gambit."

"Thank you," Rogue turned to Professor Xavier. He nodded and then turned back into the house.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't… that I… I was wrong," Kitty blurted out as she came up to Rogue and Gambit.

"I think ya made up for it," Rogue offered a smile.

"So, you left Magneto? That's why he has an acolyte position open?" Kitty asked Gambit who nodded.

"How'd ya know?" Rogue leaned against Gambit as she studied her friend's smile falter.

"He offered it to Lance," Kitty shrugged.

"He didn't take it, did he?" Gambit looked worried.

"No, but he's taking Fury's," Kitty started.

"Fury offered him a job, too?" Gambit frowned. "He is nothing if not consistent, I s'pose."

"Fury came to you?" Rogue noticed Kitty's eyes were starting to fill with tears. She looked at Al, sleeping softly on Kitty's shoulder.

"I turned him down," Gambit nodded. "Would ya like me to…?"

"Thank you," Kitty tried to smile as Gambit took Al from her. He carried the boy carefully towards the mansion.

"Lance is going to work for Fury?" Rogue asked cautiously.

"Pietro, too. That's why Tabby's…" Kitty trailed off, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Oh, Kitty," Rogue hugged her friend to her.

"You're so lucky," Kitty started to sob. Rogue hugged her friend tighter. She had never thought of herself as lucky, but here she was. She was gaining control of her powers, she had the most wonderful friends that had become her family, and the man she loved was putting everything aside for her. She managed to get Kitty inside the house and into bed. She went to her own room to find Gambit standing by the door.

"Is Al okay?" Rogue asked as she fell into his arms.

"I was shown where to put 'em. He's sound asleep," he held her close. "How's she?"

"Okay, I guess," Rogue answered quietly. "Not as lucky as me."

"Or me," he smiled before pulling her face to his. He kissed her softly before pulling back. She took his hand and pulled him into her room.

"Stay with me," she whispered as she pulled him down onto the bed.

"Always, chéri," he kissed her on the forehead sweetly. Rogue nuzzled her head into his neck, curling her arms around him and settling in. She drifted off to sleep with a smile, as she felt his heartbeat sync with hers.

* * *

"Bobby," Amara whispered as they made their way around the stone wall surrounding the Institute. "aren't you worried?"

"Naw, it's just one guy. Logan'll handle it," Bobby answered.

"Not about that," Amara snaked her hand around his arm. "About what Emma said. About Magneto."

"Are you worried?" he stopped, putting his hand over hers.

"Of course I am!" she pulled back. "Magneto is dangerous and the humans are already on edge about mutants. If he does anything, it could cause them to turn on us for good."

"But we'll stop him before he does," Bobby said not all that convincingly.

"What if we don't? My parents are already freaked," Amara frowned. No one at the Institute really had a good relationship with their parents still. She was barely hanging on to her own parents by a thread, she felt like. She hated bringing the topic up around Bobby, his parents had cut ties with him long ago. She watched anxiously as his face turned from worry to determination.

"You won't be alone. You'll always have me," he promised as he took her hand in his.

"Always?" she whispered, taking a step towards him.

"Always," he pulled her to him, his eyes closing as his head bent towards hers.

"Hey," Logan's grunt made them jump apart. "Professor told me to come get you."

"Uh, Logan, what's up?" Bobby scratched at his neck. Amara looked down at the ground, thinking about what would have happened if Logan hadn't shown up when he did.

"Gambit's staying," Logan growled before turning and walking back towards the mansion.

"Now, I'm really worried," Amara tried to laugh to turn it into a joke.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Bobby took her hand and they walked slowly back inside.


	28. In Trouble

"Mind if I sit here," Alex turned as petite brunette woman smiled and gestured to the bar stool next to him. Alex had finished dinner with his friends, but was still wired. He felt so much more comfortable and relaxed now that he was living his old life again. Surfing during the day, hanging out with old friends; his phone calls with Kitty had been the only part of his day that he hadn't enjoyed. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought, which he decided to try to soothe it with a drink. He felt guiltier as his gaze raked over the woman who spoke to him. She was small, her green halter dress hugging her slight curves. He noticed the green of her dress was so similar to that of her eyes, which sparkled as she smiled.

"Not at all," Alex smiled back as she joined him. "Vacationing?"

"Not really," she frowned as the bartender came over. She ordered a glass of wine and Alex motioned for another drink, both to be put on his tab. When the bartender walked away to fix their drinks, she continued to explain. "I guess you could say I'm hiding, or running away, or… something."

"Oh," Alex found himself compelled to comfort this strange woman. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my… father," she laughed. "It sounds strange to call him that."

"Step-father?" Alex guessed.

"No, just… new. My mom raised me by herself, and now he comes in telling us he has to protect us," she sighed. "Whatever. So, I decided to find a place to hang out until he's done playing Dad. Hawaii sounded good."

"Yeah, it's nice here," Alex agreed. "Hard to have problems when the waves are as good as they are."

"You surf?" she asked, her smile returning. Alex found himself wanting to keep that smile on her face, which scared him.

"Yeah," he finally answered, taking a large gulp.

"Could you teach me?" she put her hand on his arm. He knew he should pull away, but he liked the feeling of it.

"Sure," he nodded.

"So, what about you?" she took her hand away to Alex's confused regret. "What's your story?"

"I… uh… just needed to get away. Clear my head and get back to old roots," he took a long gulp of his drink. "I used to be on the circuit. Surfing for sponsorships and money, but mostly for me. But lately… well I've been a little preoccupied."

"With what?" she prodded.

"I guess… trying to be like my brother," he shook his head. "He convinced me to come stay with him several years ago. Next thing I knew… it was like I was his doppelganger. It's crazy, because… I love my brother, I do, but… I am nothing like him."

"So your brother is ugly and rude?" she laughed. He found himself unable to stop smiling as she laughed. It sounded so beautiful to him.

"He's… very … conventional," Alex shrugged.

"Sounds boring," she smiled and lifted her glass to him. "Here's to not being anything like family."

"Cheers," Alex clinked his glass to hers and laughed. "So, I should have asked this earlier, but… what's your name?"

"Lorna," she answered after a minute. "Lorna Dane. And you are?"

"Alex Summers," he offered her his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alex," she took his hand and a jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through him.

"Nice to meet you, Lorna," he replied, his eyes locking with hers. As he stared into the depths of her emerald eyes, he realized he was in big trouble.

* * *

"I'd like to speak to Kitty, please," Lance stood by the gates of the Institute. He knew someone was listening, as he stood there. He had waited as long as he could, barely getting any sleep, and then he had driven here. He told himself he just wanted to see Al, but something told him that wasn't the only reason he'd come.

"What is it with these nice girls and you creeps?" Logan grunted as he came up to the gate.

"Nice to see you too," Lance joked. "I just want to see Al."

"You'll have to take that up with Kitty. She's in the Danger Room," Logan opened the gate and led Lance inside.

"You know, Kitty told me you look out for him," Lance cut through the silence.

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Logan grunted. Lance had a feeling he wanted to add something to that, but Wolverine was quiet.

"Can I ask you something?" Lance wasn't sure what was compelling him to try to talk to Logan, especially since the guy was often threatening him.

"Doesn't mean I'll answer," Logan laughed. "But it's a free country. For now."

"Fury offered me a job, and I'm thinking of taking it," Lance almost ran into Logan as he stopped rather quickly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Logan growled.

"If it were up to me, I'd be living with Kitty and Al in suburbia. But Magneto's out there, so someone has to stop him," Lance argued.

"You think that's what Fury's all about, huh?" Logan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not stupid. I know he's got his own agenda. But as long as it happens to coincide with mine, I'm okay with that," Lance shrugged.

"And what is your agenda?" Logan crossed his arms.

"To keep Al… and Kitty… safe," Lance nodded.

"You ever think they'd be better off if you were around instead of off doing who knows what Fury'll have you do?" Logan countered.

"That's why I'm asking you," Lance paused. "Do you think I should work for him?"

"I'm not about to tell anybody to go work for that son of a bitch," Logan answered after he had studied Lance silently. "But I think you're smart enough to handle yourself. Just make sure you push him, ask him everything about anything. He'll respect you for it."

"Thanks," Lance smiled weakly as he was torn between the compliment he'd just been given and the decision that Logan had just confirmed for him. "I think."

"Wait here. I'll get her," Logan left down a corridor and Lance leaned back against the wall. He recognized the Danger Room door, the one Kitty would come through any second.

"I'm going to be in trouble with her, aren't I?" Lance asked himself as he looked impatiently at the door that would soon open.


	29. Interruptions

**Author's Note: **This Chapter contains (a lot) of mature material.

"Half-pint," Logan announced over the PA while she phased through a blade. "You got a visitor."

"Don't you think it can wait?" Kitty yelled back as she jumped over, then tucked and rolled under several more blades. She reached the other side in time to phase Jean and her through a few laser blasts, while Jean was busy using her telekinesis to keep Bobby from colliding with Amara. Bobby had been mildly hit and had fallen from a tall slab of ice he had put up. Kitty shared a look with Jean about why Bobby had been hit as Amara powered down and went to check on Bobby. Suddenly the Danger Room transformed back into the blank room, the weapons all putting themselves back into the walls. Logan climbed out the window and slid down to the floor.

"Get moving," Logan growled as he moved over to check on Bobby. Kitty scowled at him, and then she headed for the door. She phased through to find Lance leaning against the wall across from her.

"Hey," he greeted her. She noticed he didn't move from the wall and he seemed lost in thought.

"Hi," she responded simply. She wanted to say a million things, but she couldn't find the right thing at this moment. Instead, she waited for him to talk. They looked at each other for quite a while before he finally spoke up.

"I'm taking Fury up on his offer," Lance admitted.

"No," Kitty said evenly.

"No?" Lance pushed himself from the wall and moved towards her.

"No," Kitty repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not."

"Is that a request? A demand? A simple state of facts?" Lance shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter, because I am."

"Why? I don't understand why you have to join Fury," Kitty pouted. "Gambit's here. He's joining us. He left Magneto and is going to join us."

"So you want me to be like Gambit. Join the X-men. Live here. Go on missions together," Lance stated.

"Does it really sound all that bad?" Kitty sighed.

"It sounds… unrealistic. How many times do we have to go through this?" Lance frowned.

"I just never understood why you couldn't stay here," Kitty wiped a tear away. "Why?"

"I don't belong here," Lance answered. "I never have."

"But…" Kitty started to protest.

"Kitten," Lance sighed as he took her hand in his. "I have tried being an X-men more than once. Each time, I do it for you. I'll come here determined to make it work, and then it doesn't. I'm sorry, that's just how it is."

"Is it Scott? I'll kick his ass," Kitty tried to joke. She just couldn't figure it out. It had never really made sense to her why Lance couldn't be here with her. Seeing Gambit come for Rogue just made it that much harder for her to deal with it.

"I wish it was as simple as that," Lance rubbed tiny circles on her hand with his thumb. "But this is what makes sense. I'm going to work for Fury."

"You can't work for him. Logan thinks he's a monster. Logan!" Kitty yanked her hand back.

"I talked with Logan about it. He seems to think I'd be okay," Lance reached for her, but she backed out of his grasp.

"What?" Kitty backed into a wall, which she used to support her. "Logan told you to go?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "I asked him what he thought, because I know you trust him."

"Why would Logan… that doesn't… why are you doing this?" Kitty cried.

"For you," Lance lifted her chin gently. "Just like I told Logan. I'm doing this for you."

"But I…" Kitty was cut off as Lance kissed her. She thought about fighting him. She thought about pushing him off and arguing with him, but instead she let the thoughts melt away as his hands settled on her hips. She pulled him closer, her arms wrapping around his neck. He lifted her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him. As he laid kisses on her neckline, she shifted her hips against him, causing him to groan. She felt a deep ache, yearning for him as he recaptured her mouth with his hungrily. She flicked her tongue across his lips and then pulled back teasingly. He nibbled at her lower lip, stopping only when she parted her mouth so he could slip his tongue in to caress hers. She moaned in his mouth as one of his hands slid up her torso and massaged her breast. She gasped at the firm length suddenly pressing into her, raking her hands through his hair. Suddenly, she heard the Danger Room door open, and she jerked her head towards it, as did Lance.

"Uh, hey, Kitty… Lance," Bobby said awkwardly as he and Amara came into the hall. Amara had been busy supporting Bobby, but when she turned, her eyes got wide at the sight. Kitty was still pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around Lance.

"Um, hi," Kitty breathed heavily.

"Hey," Lance grunted to them.

"Hi," Amara added. Kitty waited until Bobby and Amara sped off before she dared to look at Lance. When she did, they both burst out laughing. He set her down on the ground and backed away.

"Busted," he smiled, leaning against the opposite wall. "I should uh… go."

"Yeah," Kitty took a few steps towards him as she put her hand to her chest, feeling her heat beating rather quickly. "Or…"

"I like or," he said quickly as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers again. She tugged his shirt over his head and let her hands and mouth explore his chest. He slowly pulled the zipper of her uniform down, tracing the opening with his other hand. She shivered with delight as he slipped a hand in and circled her nipple. Arching her back at the pleasure she was feeling, he took the opportunity to lower his mouth to her neck. She pushed him back against the wall, kicking her shoes off as she went. Pressing his hands back with her own, she pressed her mouth to his urgently. He kicked his shoes off and then rolled the two of them across the wall so that he had her pinned. As he held her hands above her with one of his own, he explored her curves with the other. She bucked underneath him, grinding her hips against him.

"Son of a…" Kitty heard Lance mutter as the Danger Room doors opened again. This time Logan came out and stopped dead in his tracks as the sight of the two. His claws quickly appeared and Lance backed away quickly, bending over to retrieve his shoes and shirt.

"Uh… Logan… um… so…" Kitty stammered as she tugged the zipper of her uniform back up as fast as she could.

"Logan, I think we need to…" Jean stopped as she walked out of the Danger Room and found Logan with his claws out glaring at Lance who was half dressed and was backing away from Kitty who was red with embarrassment.

"You're dead meat," Logan growled to Lance, running forward until suddenly he was flung back.

"Thanks, Jean," Kitty grabbed Lance and phased them through the nearest wall. They luckily, happened to be at the staircase, so they raced upstairs, Lance tugging on his shirt and shoes along the way, until they made it upstairs to her room. She locked the door behind them, and turned to lean against it with a sigh.

"That's one hell of a good reason for me to not be here, don't you think?" Lance raked his hands through his hair as he paced.

"I don't know," Kitty bit her lip. "I thought I was showing you a pretty good reason to stay."

"Kitty," he groaned. "What are we doing? We can't keep doing this."

"What are you talking about?" Kitty moved towards him, but he backed away.

"I can't be around you without… well," Lance put up his hands to guard himself. "Attacking you."

"Yeah," Kitty sighed. "It's… um…"

"Confusing," Lance finished.

"Maybe if you stayed," Kitty gave Lance a hard look. "We could work this out."

"Me not being an X-men isn't the only problem here," Lance nodded to her left hand.

"Is that all that's keeping you from being here?" Kitty took off the ring and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. "There. Are you happy now?"

"This," Lance picked up the ring, "belongs to another man. You belong to another man."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Kitty argued. "God, you can be such a cave man!"

"Well, if that's how you feel," Lance grabbed her hand, put the ring in it, and closed her fingers over it. "Then I'll just head back to my cave now."

"Lance, wait! I… I just… Dammit! Why is this so hard?" she slumped onto the bed.

"I don't know," Lance sighed turning and sitting next to her. "I don't know."

"Alex," Kitty set the ring down on the nightstand next to them. "and I have been fooling ourselves. I can tell that he's happier being far away from all of this, and I… I've just been waiting for him to realize it, too. To call if off, so I don't have to be the bad guy."

"Do you love him?" Lance whispered. Kitty was barely sure he had asked it, but the look in his eyes said he needed an answer.

"I… love him for being there for me… like I love Rogue or Logan," she picked up his hand and ran her fingers down it. "It's not like this. It's not like…"

"I love you," Lance squeezed her hand. "Kitty, I have always loved you and I always will."

"I love you, too," Kitty smiled. He kissed her tenderly, wiping away tears from her cheeks. She pulled him down on top of her, quickly removing his shirt, aching to feel his skin on hers. They both kicked off their shoes as his tongue explored her mouth. He hastily unzipped her uniform and she tugged it off, letting it fall aimlessly on the floor. She jerked his pants off of him, pulling his boxers down with it. Flipping them over, Kitty trailed kisses down his chest, taking him into her mouth. He groaned as she flicked her tongue around his firming cock. She delighted as it twitched in her hands with every move she made. She pulled back just before he could reach the height of pleasure, and straddled him. She crushed her mouth to his as he rolled them gently over, supporting his weight on his arms. She gasped as his mouth left hers only to explore her body, trailing kisses all over her curves. His hands explored her and his mouth slowly moved down, pausing to let his tongue circle her hardened nipples. He slipped off her panties and lowered his head between her legs with a smirk, her wetness already ready for him. She tangled her hands in his air, her hips bucking as his fingers and mouth teased her. She panted her need for him, and he obliged, moving to give himself to her. She wrapped her arms around his back, kneading the muscles as he thrust in to her over and over. A slow burn of ecstasy began to spread through her and she went stiff, crying out his name. He quickly followed collapsing on top of her and moaning into her hair. They continued to hold each other, breathing heavily, until finally Lance regained enough strength to roll himself over. Kitty followed, pressing every inch of herself against him. They lay there silently, catching their breaths, Lance's hands lazily stroking her skin.

"Kitten?" he paused. She let out a murmur that sounded much like a purr in response. "I'm still going to work for Fury."


	30. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

"What?" Kitty pulled back, sitting up and staring at him. Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he had just said nothing. He felt a slight emptiness creep in as she moved away from him.

"I'm not changing my mind about this," he found himself explaining.

"But…" Kitty shook her head looking down at their naked, sweat-soaked bodies.

"If it were up to me, Magneto wouldn't be causing trouble and we could settle down somewhere nice," Lance looked off, starting to muse. "Little house, plenty of room for Al and his brothers and sisters, and a big backyard to play in."

"So, let's do it," Kitty jumped on top of him. "Let's find a place and take Al. I'm not sure on the whole more kids thing, though. How many more are you thinking?"

"Not the point," Lance couldn't help but smile. "Magneto is causing trouble."

"Well, we'll just… I mean we could…" Kitty stammered.

"See, you can't bring yourself to say it. You want to be here fighting him with the X-men," Lance ran his hands up her legs.

"We could do it together. And then when Magneto's licking his wounds we can…" Kitty started to ramble off.

"We've been over this," Lance shook his head. "I'm not an X-men."

"You don't have to be. Just… not Fury," she laid down on top of him, her head curling in the crook of his shoulder. He hugged her to him, hesitant to ever leave her embrace.

"I need to do this," he kissed her forehead. "Will you be here for me if I do?"

"I love you, Lance," she rolled off of him. "But I won't stand by and let Fury get you killed."

"And that's that?" he frowned, pulling himself up and getting dressed.

"Yeah," she sat up, a tear rolling down her cheek. "That's that."

"I'll come by for Al as soon as I can," he planted one last kiss on her lips before turning and leaving. As he walked out of the gates of the Institute and back to his Jeep, he couldn't help but curse Magneto for being the son of a bitch he is.

* * *

"So, um… that was awkward," Bobby laughed as Amara helped him sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, I just hope that Logan didn't catch them," Amara laughed. "Can you imagine?"

"Yeah, Logan has a knack for interrupting," Bobby muttered. Amara sat down next to him, studying his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she rested her hand on his knee.

"Amara, I…" Bobby started, but Amara cut him off with a quick peck on the lips.

"I wish Logan hadn't shown up the other night, too," she smiled. He put his arms around her and grinned back, before lowering his head to hers for a longer kiss.

* * *

"Tab, you're home!" Pietro zoomed to the door and picked her up, swinging her around. "I was out of my mind without you."

"I thought Kitty told you…" Tabitha was cut off by Pietro's kiss.

"She did, but… I… I'm a wreck without you," he frowned. "Don't leave me."

"I just can't stand to see what he does to you, your father," Tabitha stroked Pietro's face.

"I won't let him come between us," Pietro took her hand in his.

"Then don't join Fury," she begged.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," Pietro sighed. "But doing this, fighting Magneto, I think it would help… to… break whatever stupid bond I have left to him."

"So, you need to fight him?" Tabitha put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "You think it'll make things better?"

"I think I'll feel better, if I can protect you from him," Pietro rested his chin on her head.

"You promise you'll come back to me?" Tabitha lifted her eyes to look into his.

"Always," he promised. "Without you, nothing else matters."

"Then do what you have to do," she conceded.

"I love you, Tabitha. I am going to marry you, and we will spend the rest of our lives together," he smiled, squeezing her to him.

"I love you, Speedy," she blinked back tears. "I don't know why, but I do."

* * *

"That was incredible," Lorna fell back on the towel, drenched in sweat and salt water.

"Yeah, you were amazing. You're so natural at this. Are you sure you haven't surfed before?" Alex dropped down next to her, letting the sun warm him up as he laid back and drank in the day. He had been taking Lorna out to surf for a few days now, and she was picking it up quickly. They would meet up in the afternoons, after he had spent the morning training and getting in shape. After hitting the waves for hours, they would grab dinner and just talk for hours. Each night they would part from each other, lingering even at such late hours as if they needed to say something, but couldn't. Alex worried about what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself from meeting up with her. He was addicted.

"That's 'cause I have the best teacher," she rolled over, pressing herself against him. She brought her lips to his tentatively at first, but more urgently as he brought his arms around her. He rolled them over in the sand, carefully balancing his weight on his arms as he devoured her mouth. She raked her hands through his hair as he planted kisses along her neck. When he moved to reclaim her mouth, he paused, hovering just above her.

"Dammit," he sighed, rolling off her and pulling himself upright.

"What's wrong?" she got up, draping an arm around his waist. She kissed his shoulder before leaning her head against it.

"Lorna… I'm…engaged," he shook his head.

"What?" she pulled back, narrowing her eyes.

"Sort of… not really… it's… I don't know," Alex's head swum. He hated seeing her so hurt.

"How do you not know? You either are or you aren't!" she snapped.

"Remember what I've told you about my brother? Well, when I went to stay with him… I met someone," he stopped, looking out over the water. "She was pregnant, scared, and lonely. I was lonely. We became friends, and I helped her with her boy… I thought I was in love with her."

"You're getting married," Lorna said more to herself than him. She pressed her fingers to her lips as a tear slid out.

"Well, it got complicated," Alex turned to her. "The father of her boy showed up. It was obvious, even before he came, that she was still hung up on him. I tried… to… hold on, but… she still loves him. I came here to figure things out. I never dreamed…"

"Are you in love with her?" Lorna interrupted him.

"No," he answered after taking a minute to think. "I'm in love with you."

"But…" she shook her head, pulling back from his touch.

"Lorna, I can't explain it, but from the minute I met you," he took her hands in his. "I've felt this… pull, this magnetic attraction to you. I can't stop myself."

"Magnetic? Alex…" she bit her lower lip. "There's something I haven't told you… I have….I'm… I have these… abilities."

"Mutant abilities?" he frowned. "Like… shooting high-powered beams from your hands?"

"You… you can do that?" she sniffled. He pulled one hand from hers and aimed it at the sand by their feet. He heard her gasp as he shot a small beam into the sand.

"Yeah," he studied her face for a response. "I can. But I don't want this. I just want a normal life."

"Me too," she smiled weakly. "I feel the same way about… my… powers."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"I can uh… control magnets," she pushed some wet hair out of her face. "It's how I'm similar to him. How I'm like my dad."

"What do you mean?" he put his arm around her, though he felt a deep ache in his gut.

"My dad can control metal," Lorna explained. "Bend it, call it, or move it at his will."

"Lorna," Alex closed his eyes, wishing he didn't have to ask. "What's your father's name?"

"Erik," she looked at him curiously. "Erik Lehnsherr. Does that mean something to you?"

"Magneto," he clenched his jaw. "Your father is Magneto."


	31. Motivated and Third Flashback

"Tabitha!" Kitty ran up to the gates to greet her friend.

"Hi Kitty," Tabitha shifted the bag she carried as she came into the gates that Kitty had just opened. "Where's Rogue? I was hoping you guys could help me with the seating chart."

"Sure," Kitty forced a smile. She was hoping Tabitha had come with news. It had been a couple of days since she had seen Lance, and she was hoping he was just stewing things over at the Brotherhood house. "Rogue's out, though."

"Date with Gambit?" Tabitha smiled. She had been overjoyed to hear that Rogue had someone, and even more that she was learning to control her powers.

"Mission," Kitty frowned. She had asked about the details, she had tried to get on the X-Jet with everyone, but Xavier and Logan had made her stay. Someone had to watch Al, and apparently she wasn't needed as much as the others. "Al and I have been playing outside, but I was just about to put him down for a nap."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you in the kitchen?" Tabitha offered as they walked up the path to the fountain, where Al was sitting impatiently. "I could use some coffee."

"Sure, that sounds good," Kitty smiled weakly as she picked up Al and they continued to walk into the mansion. They walked silently, parting ways so Kitty could take Al up to his room. When she came down to the kitchen she found Tabitha bent over her cup of coffee.

"Tabby?" Kitty put her hand on Tabitha's shoulder, causing her friend to jump.

"Kitty," Tabitha turned, her eyes puffy from crying.

"What's wrong?" Kitty felt her heart beat pick up quickly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. She pulled out the chair next to Tabitha and sat down, taking Tabitha's hands in hers. "Talk to me."

"I'm w…w…worried, Kitty," Tabitha sputtered. "They're n…n…not back y…y…yet."

"What do you mean they're not back?" Kitty released her hands, sitting back and trying to breathe. She couldn't seem to catch her breath no matter how hard she tried.

"Pietro," Tabitha cried openly. "I'm planning a wedding and I don't even know if he's alive."

"Fury?" Kitty couldn't think. She wanted so badly to ask about Lance, but she knew Tabitha couldn't handle it.

"He and Lance left three days ago," Tabitha wiped her face. "I haven't even heard from him."

"Left for where?" Kitty became suddenly determined. She decided within a mere instant that she was going to find the boys and bring them back. There was no possibility in her mind that there was nothing to bring back.

"I don't know. Fury came and they left with him. I wasn't told anything," Tabitha shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Kitty. I was hoping Rogue would be here and you wouldn't have to know."

"Xavier," Kitty stood up. "He can use Cerebro to find them. I'll make him to do it."

"Kitty?" Tabitha called as Kitty ran down the halls, searching for him. Only a few besides herself had stayed behind, she knew the professor was one of them. When she reached his office, she phased through the doors and almost plowed through Xavier.

"Professor! I need your help," Kitty grabbed a hold of his chair and began to push him out the door. She had phased them through and rolled him halfway down the hall before he had a chance to speak.

"Kitty, please calm down and explain to me what's going on," he said evenly.

"Lance and Pietro are missing. I need you to use Cerebro to find them," she continued wheeling him down the hall against his objections.

"Kitty, I'm afraid you're asking me to do something I won't do," he frowned as she stopped in front of the doors to Cerebro.

"And why the hell not?" she demanded.

"Because," he paused. "I've already done so."

"What are you talking about?" she spat.

"The mission you weren't allowed on was an extraction team sent to help them. I didn't want to alarm you, so I thought it best to keep you ignorant of the situation," he explained.

"Are they okay?" she fell to the floor in front of him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that at this moment," Xavier turned and wheeled himself back down the hall. Kitty tried to gather some strength before pushing herself to her feet and moving back to the kitchen. She stopped outside the door. She couldn't bring herself to go in. She was terrified, and she had gone against all of the manners and ideas she upheld to try to force Xavier to help her, when she knew there was nothing he could do. She hadn't felt so lost or helpless since… since…

* * *

"Rogue, what if he really leaves? What was I thinking? I should have told him! I should have asked him to stay!" Kitty sobbed. She had been crying in Rogue's lap all night, stopping to get a few hours of fitful sleep before waking and starting up all over again.

"He won't leave," Rogue tried to assure her.

"I need to go and tell him," she got up, racing for the door and phasing through the gate. She didn't stop until she reached the Brotherhood house.

"Lance!" she screamed. She thought about phasing through the door, just running up to his room and finding him, but she knew better than to use her powers like that. She always had to hold herself back from using them like that, and it wasn't all that difficult except for at times like these. "Lance!"

"Pipe down," Pietro zoomed outside, leaning against the door frame. "What's up, Kitty?"

"Where's Lance?" she glanced up at Lance's bedroom window, but didn't see him. "Where is he?"

"Uh… I dunno. Let me check," Pietro zoomed and was back in seconds. "Kitty, what happened?"

"Where is he?" Kitty held her breath. She was hoping he was just sitting inside, too angry to come see her.

"I don't know, Kitty," Pietro frowned. "But his stuff is gone."

"Gone?" Kitty cried. She couldn't believe her ears. Without another word, she turned to run back to the mansion.

"Kitty? What happened?" Pietro called after her. She ignored him. All that mattered was finding Lance. Luckily, she happened to know someone who could help her. She raced into the mansion, phasing through anything or anyone that got in her way. When she reached his office, she phased through the doors and almost plowed through Xavier.

"Professor! I need your help," Kitty grabbed a hold of his chair and began to push him out the door. She had phased them through and rolled him halfway down the hall before he had a chance to speak.

"Kitty, please calm down and explain to me what's going on," he said evenly.

"Lance is gone, and I have to find him," she continued wheeling him down the hall against his objections.

"Kitty, I'm afraid you're asking me to do something I won't do," he frowned as she stopped in front of the doors to Cerebro.

"And why the hell not?" she demanded.

"Because," he paused. "I won't use Cerebro to try to find someone who has left of their own will. I believe you know how I feel about free will, Miss Pryde."

"But this is an emergency! You don't understand," she begged.

"I'm afraid I understand far too well. I try not to inquire into the private matters of my students and colleagues, but it has come to my attention that you are with child. I'm assuming this has something to do with why you need to find Mr. Alvers. While I sympathize, I will not use Cerebro to help you find him," he explained.

"But he doesn't know! I have to tell him! I have to ask him to stay!" she fell to the floor in front of him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid I can't help you in the way you wanted me to. Please, come and see me when you are ready for the help that I can provide," Xavier turned and wheeled himself back down the hall. Kitty stayed there, crying into the floor until she felt arms wrap around her.

"Oh, Kitty," Rogue pulled her up. "Xavier came and found me. I'm so sorry."

"You were wrong," Kitty cried. "He's gone. How am I going to do this? I need him!"

"Hey, uh… is this the way to the Danger Room?" a tall boy with long blonde hair came up to them in the hallway. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to…"

"The Danger Room's down that way," Kitty pointed and then wiped her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Alex," he offered her his hand. "Alex Summers. My brother Scott convinced me to come join the X-men. I think I'm late for a Danger Room session."

"I'll show you where to go," Kitty offered, taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

"You sure?" he looked at her worried. "I wouldn't want to…"

"I could take him," Rogue interrupted.

"No," Kitty gave her friend a hard look. "I might as well do something useful."

"I'll meet you up in our room," Rogue turned reluctantly and left.

"So, are you okay?" Alex asked her.

"No," Kitty found herself crying into his chest. "No, I'm not."


	32. Hope

"What do you mean? Alex, talk to me. One second you're telling me you're engaged, then you love me, and then my father is your enemy? I don't understand," Lorna cried. She was sitting on his bed in the hotel he was staying at. Alex quickly grabbed all of his belongings, throwing them in his suitcase.

"Your father is the one that's worrying everybody. He's stirring up trouble. He wants to build this mutant only world, and… well it's just dangerous and… I should go back," Alex stopped as he noticed the tears pouring from her eyes steadily.

"But… you told me… Alex," Lorna reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him to her. "I'm in love with you."

"Lorna," Alex sighed. "I don't know what to do here."

"Forget about all of that," she pleaded. "You said yourself you don't want any of it. Let's just go live our lives… together."

"Your father…" he started.

"I don't care," she cut him off. "I lived without him this long. I can continue to live without him, but… not without you."

"I should call," Alex's mouth curled up in a smile. "Let them know I'm not coming back."

"Really?" Lorna sniffled.

"Really," He pulled her to him, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He quieted her with a long kiss.

"So," she grinned suggestively, pushing his suitcase to the floor before pulling him down on the bed with her. "Do you think that phone call can wait?"

"My, my," he smiled, their arms wrapped around each other. "I've got myself a little Magnetrix."

"Alex," she rolled her eyes. But she never got to contest the new nickname. He crushed his mouth to hers, his hands roaming over her. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should call first. Hell, he knew he should be going back. But at this moment, Alex didn't care about anything that didn't involve Lorna. He wasn't sure he ever would again.

* * *

"I can't believe we just stopped Magneto from destroying those crazy ass robots," Pietro leaned against a tree. Lance looked up from his arm, which had stopped bleeding but still hurt terribly, to see his friend shaking his head angrily.

"Well, technically we helped Magneto destroy them, after chasing him off," Lance pointed out.

"No, you brought down the freaking building on all of us. I saved our asses from being buried alive, barely, and Magneto and his thugs are off celebrating, probably," Pietro snapped. "Good job destroying the factory line and all, but those things are still plenty active. Take a look."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lance grumbled as he watched at least five robots pulling themselves out of the rubble. "Those things are practically indestructible. No wonder Magneto wanted to torch this place."

"I think Fury's off his rocker if he wants us to protect those computerized, mutant-hunting bastards," Pietro remarked.

"Fury wants them destroyed as much as we do, or so he says. He just wants us to keep the human, mutant-hunting bastards from getting any further ammo against us," Lance explained. "Though, if this is how they plan on fighting us, I don't like mutant chances in this supposed coming war."

"Well, we got the humans to safety, Magneto ran off, and the factory's destroyed. Think we should go back and repot to Fury?" Pietro rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think we need to destroy those first," Lance clenched his jaw as he thought of the giant robots going after Kitty and Al. "And any evidence that they existed."

"Great. So it's just you and me against… at least five of those things," Pietro shook his head. "We're not kamikaze's you know?"

"We just need a plan," Lance tried to stay optimistic. It was hard seeing as they had been separated from the rest of the team Fury had sent them with.

"And some first aid. You're pretty banged up," Pietro examined the arm.

"Okay, so we could use a little help. But I'm not leaving until we take care of this," Lance pulled his arm away. It hurt like hell, and Pietro didn't exactly have a gentle touch. "So start praying."

"Uh… I don't think I need to," Pietro answered, looking up at the sky. Lance followed his gaze and saw the X-jet flying towards them.

"Son of a bitch," Lance muttered angrily.

"Bro, that's help coming our way. What's with the…" Pietro started.

"Kitty," Lance cut him off. He started to run for the X-Jet, seeing it start to land. Pietro caught up and threw an arm around him to support him. Lance groaned as he realized just how badly he was damaged. It wasn't just his arm, the leg on that same side had been fairly damaged, and he was pretty sure there were some broken ribs, too. He tried to push through the pain as he focused on the X-Jet.

* * *

"Kitty?" Tabitha came out of the kitchen to find Kitty leaning against the wall just outside the door. "Uh… Alex is on the phone."

"Okay," Kitty pushed herself off the wall and shuffled into the kitchen. She looked back to find that Tabitha hadn't followed her, and told herself to remember to thank her later. "Hello?"

"Oh… Kitty. Um… hi," Alex mumbled. "I was hoping to talk to Scott."

"He's not here," she answered blankly.

"Oh, okay. Could you have him call me later?" he sounded nervous, Kitty realized.

"Yeah, sure," Kitty nodded, though he couldn't see her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No," Kitty found herself crying into the phone. "No, I'm not."

"Kitty? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Lance is missing. He took a job for Fury and he hasn't been heard from in days," she sobbed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kitty," he cooed. "I'm sure he's fine, though."

"Xavier sent an extraction team, it doesn't… I'm so worried," she admitted.

"I… I don't know what to say," he whispered.

"Oh… um… I'm sorry, Alex. I should have… I can't… I'm in love with him," she blurted out.

"I know," he sighed. "I've known for a while."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you," she offered.

"Actually, Kitty, I um… I'm okay. Better than okay. I met someone," he started to explain.

"You met someone," she repeated.

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story and it's crazy, but… I'm in love with her," he paused. "And she loves me."

"Oh. Alex, that's… I'm so happy for you. You deserve… everything," she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Alex sighed with relief. "And I know this is probably a bad time, but Kitty… I'm not coming back."

"What?" she gasped.

"Well, like I said, it's a long story, but… neither of us want anything to do with all of this crazy mutant human war stuff. We just want to live our lives, so… we're going to California. It's fast, but… what can I say?" Alex spoke so quickly and excitedly, Kitty knew he was truly happy. She found it comforting that there was hope for someone. "But, I'll be in touch all the time, and if you guys ever need me… if you ever need me, I'll be there."

"Thanks… I hope… I hope you're happy, Alex. I wish you the best," Kitty exchanged goodbyes, promising to have Scott call him so that Alex could explain everything to him, and then hung up the phone. She left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. Tabitha followed silently, not bugging her with questions, which Kitty reminded herself to thank her for that, too. When she made it to her room, she found the ring still sitting on her nightstand where she had put it, picked it up, and placed it in an envelope. She wrote Alex's name on it and the address in California he had given her, quickly sealing it.

"I need to go mail this," Kitty held it up for Tabitha to see. "Can you watch Al and call me if you hear anything?"

"Sure," Tabitha nodded. Kitty started to leave and then paused at the door.

"And Tabitha?" she turned. "Thanks. Thanks again. And thanks once more."


	33. Possibilities

"Hey!" Lance tried to yell, but realized he couldn't. With Pietro's help, he had made it to the X-Jet only minutes after it had landed. Suddenly the door opened, and Logan came out.

"Hey!" Pietro yelled and waved his arms. Lance smiled gratefully at his friend before turning his attention to Logan who was coming towards them.

"What the hell happened?" Logan growled.

"Long story short; we saved the humans, ran Magneto off, and destroyed the factory except for the five or so remaining mutant-hunting robots," Pietro released Lance who roughly fell back into a tree. He noticed that Logan looked him over, taking in his injuries.

"So what are you orders?" Logan grumbled.

"Can't tell you," Pietro answered.

"Save the humans, get rid of Magneto, destroy all evidence," Lance answered at the same time.

"Then let's finish this," Logan turned to the X-Jet, waving the team off. Lance watched anxiously as Scott, Bobby, Amara, Gambit, Rogue, Storm, and several others joined them. He didn't see Kitty, which comforted him and worried him all at the same time.

"Got any first aid?" Pietro gestured to Lance.

"I'll take care of it," Rogue offered. Logan and Scott both nodded to her as she moved to help Lance. She took him back to the X-Jet, setting him down on the floor. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," Lance started to laugh, but stopped as the pain got worse. "Just patch me up, so I can get back out there."

"Hold your horses," Rogue pushed him back down gently. "You're done."

"I appreciate the concern, but I need to handle this. So help me or don't," Lance grimaced as he pulled himself up on his elbows. "But make up your damn mind."

"Kitty'll kill me if I let you go back out there, especially like this," she answered before going for the first aid. She started fixing him. Cleaning his arm and wrapping up his ribs.

"How is she?" Lance asked while Rogue tended to his leg.

"Miserable. Upset. Angry as hell," Rogue frowned. "Pretty much the same as the last time you skipped town."

"I didn't skip town," Lance argued. "I had a job to do."

"Fine, fine," Rogue conceded. "But she's in bad shape. What happened?"

"She wanted me to try being an X-men… again. I told her I was going to work for Fury," Lance explained.

"She's not wearin' his ring anymore," Rogue offered. "If that changes anything."

"Yeah, I… uh… we talked about it," he blushed, thinking about the day he had left for this mission.

"Well, you're as fixed as you're gonna get until we get you back to the Institute," she stood up, offering him her hand. He took it, groaning as he got up.

"Then let's go finish this," Lance grunted. "So I can get back."

* * *

"They're back," Kitty gasped as she watched the X-Jet fly over her. She had made it to the post office, sending the ring to Alex in first class overnight mail. She was just heading back to the Institute when she heard something. She stopped the bike, pulling over to the side of the road and just happened to look up when she noticed it. She quickly started the motorcycle back up and raced off for the mansion. She phased through the gates and stopped the bike by the door, racing in and heading for the hanger. She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Logan helping Lance off the plane. He was injured pretty badly by the looks of it.

"Lance!" she screamed, running for him. Without a thought, she threw her arms around him and squeezed him to her. "Thank God you're alive."

"Kitty?" he sounded far away and dreamy. She kissed him, first on the lips, then the forehead, then the nose. She couldn't believe that he was back and alive. She wanted to kiss him all over, making sure he was really there. "Kit…"

"Lance?" she realized he had passed out as he became limp against her. "Lance? Wake up!"

"We need to get him to the infirmary," Logan growled. Kitty watched horrified as Logan scooped him up and carried him off.

"He was already pretty banged up when we got there," Rogue explained as she put an arm around Kitty. Kitty looked around, noticing that everyone else seemed okay. She weakly smiled in relief as Pietro came out. He looked like he had been beaten around pretty bad, but he was walking on his own.

"Pietro, Tabby's…" she barely got out before he zoomed off. Kitty continued to look around, she saw Scott walking off with Jean and ran up to him.

"Kitty?" Scott gave her a curious look. Jean shot her a sympathetic smile as well.

"Call your brother," she relayed the message before racing to the infirmary. She was just about to phase through the door when Xavier came out.

"Kitty, I was just about to go find you," Xavier smiled warmly.

"Is he okay?" she craned her neck around, trying to see inside.

"He's been injured very badly," Xavier frowned. "But I think it's quite possible that he'll recover."

"Possible?" she shook her head. "So you're saying it's possible he won't?"

"I hate to upset you, but yes, there is a possibility he…" Xavier started to answer, but Kitty moved around him and went inside. She saw Lance lying on the infirmary bed, looking small and fragile, but worst of all, limp. She took to the chair by the bed, taking his hand in hers.

"Wake up, Lance. You have to wake up," she cried. Noticing he still didn't move, she let her head fall onto the bed and she wept, clinging to his hand.


	34. Lifeless

"How long has she been in there?" Scott asked Xavier as he and Jean came up to the Infirmary with him.

"She hasn't left his side," Xavier sadly reported as they wheeled up and watched her sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"But it's been days!" Jean frowned.

"Yes. It has. Luckily Rogue has gotten her to eat a little bit here and there," Xavier turned to them. "But I am most worried about her."

"Al's asking for her, Chuck," Logan joined them. "Lance, too."

"And what have you told him?" Xavier asked calmly.

"Nothing. Just said they can't," Logan grumbled.

"It's best not to say anything right now," Xavier nodded. "Though, his health does seem to be improving slightly."

"Why ain't he wakin'?" Rogue came up the stairs with a tray of food for Kitty. Gambit followed closely behind.

"It seems that the last quake he caused, the one that I understand made a huge difference between defeat and victory over the Sentinels, has drained him. He was already far too weak because of his injuries to be able to handle the massive blow to the system that it dealt him," Xavier turned back to the window. "His injuries are healing. Hopefully he'll gather enough strength to wake up soon."

"An' his powers?" Gambit put his arm around Rogue.

"If he's able to wake up, he should be able to regain his powers at some point," Xavier lowered his head.

"How's our boy doing today?" Pietro and Tabitha zoomed up.

"And how's she doing?" Tabitha added.

"See for yourselves," Logan grumbled.

"Maybe if I had gotten to him sooner," Pietro muttered to himself.

"I'm afraid Pietro, that your friend would be in no better condition no matter when you reached him. I'm also quite certain that your speed was as fast as possible," Xavier smiled weakly.

"Don't beat ya' self up," Rogue shook her head. "I'm the one who let 'em go back out there."

"No, mon doux. Ya' couldn't have stopped 'em," Gambit offered.

"He's right. Alvers is stubborn. If he wanted to get back in the fight, there was no stopping him," Scott added. Everyone looked at him in shock that he had said something seemingly nice.

"Hey, Alex!" Jean turned to find her brother-in law walking up to them with a brunette on his arm.

"Hey. How is everyone?" He smiled warmly. "This is Lorna."

"Oh, Lorna. I haven't seen you in so long. You have grown up quite a bit," Xavier smiled.

"Uh… do I know you?" she looked at him and then at Alex.

"I'm an old friend of your father's," Xavier's smile weakened.

"Yeah, so um… how's…?" Alex's voice trailed off as he looked into the infirmary.

"He's still out cold. Half-pint's been in there ever since," Logan filled him in.

"And Al?" Alex frowned at what he was seeing. He still cared so much for Kitty. He couldn't bear to think of how hurt she must be.

"Doesn't know anything… yet," Logan crossed his arms with a sigh.

"I was just 'bout to take this in," Rogue gestured to the tray.

"Mind if I?" Alex took it after she nodded. While Alex opened the door and slipped in, everybody else pressed against the window.

* * *

"Hey Kit," Kitty pulled her head up from the bed and looked to see that Lance was still lying there like a rag doll. She turned her head and found Alex standing just behind her.

"Alex?" she rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was asleep. She drifted in and out every once in a while, but mostly she dreamed of Lance. Moments they had had, moments they should have had. She always woke up more angry and disappointed than when she had fallen asleep.

"Here. Eat something. Something tells me you haven't in a while," he offered a small smile as he set the tray down in front of her.

"But you're in California?" she looked back at the bed, back at Lance, and then at Alex.

"I've been keeping in touch. Scott called me not long after they got back and told me everything. He's been keeping me filled in. I started worry after a couple of days, so we came," Alex frowned.

"Couple of days? How long has it been?" she started to feel slowly more awake, more alert.

"About five days," Alex crouched down next to her.

"Al," she started to get up.

"Logan's taking good of Al. He doesn't know about any of this," Alex put his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back into her chair.

"He's not waking up, Alex," she started to cry. She hadn't cried in a while, just sat with determination and as much patience as she could muster. Every once in a while she would start screaming, demanding that he wake up, but he never did.

"That's what I've heard," Alex whispered. "But Xavier said his injuries are healing. He thinks he's getting better."

"Then why isn't he waking up?" she demanded.

"Well, from what I've been told, it's because he's a hero. He was already pretty banged up when the team got there, and he refused to sit out. They were… uh… fighting these mutant-hunting robots, called Sentinels. They're huge and really dangerous. They managed to knock out a few, but they still had two or three left and it was getting more difficult. He apparently started the quake of the century, aimed just at the robots, and won them the fight. But it wiped him," Alex explained slowly. "And on top of his other injuries, it was too much."

"I told him not to go," Kitty shook her head. "Before he left, I told him… I told him that I loved him, but I wouldn't stand by him if he left."

"Rogue said he told her he had to fight for you," Alex curled his arm around her and let her cry into his chest. "You and Al."

"I should have gone with him," she answered. She wasn't sure which time she should have gone with him; to fight with Fury, to stay safely at the Brotherhood house, to leave Bayville and all of this behind. She supposed any of those times meant he wouldn't be lying here lifeless.

"Oh, Kitty," Alex hugged her tight. "It's going to be okay."

"Will you stay?" she muttered into his chest. "Stay here with me for awhile?"

"Of course, Kitty," he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh God," Kitty lifted her head as heard a gravelly voice. "You're still with Summers?"

"Lance?" Kitty pulled herself away from Alex and moved to stand over Lance. "Lance are you awake?"

"I hope not," he managed to get out as his eyes fluttered open. "This hurts like hell."

"Alex, go get Xavier!" she ordered without turning her attention. "Lance? Listen to me. Stay awake."

"Kit… where's…?" Lance tried to move his head, but groaned with pain.

"Al's fine," she smiled through a sheet of tears. "Just be quiet. Stay still. Xavier's coming."

" Kitten," he groaned, moving his hand slightly towards hers. She took it and brought it to her chest.

"Sh. Just stay awake," she bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Nice to see you Mr. Alvers. We've been waiting for you to wake up," Xavier wheeled in smiling.

"You… waited?" Lance tried to squeeze Kitty's hand, but he was still rather weak.

"Miss Pryde never left your side, much to the concern and objections of the rest of us," Xavier offered as he studied Lance's Injuries.

"Liar," Lance whispered. Kitty smiled as she saw his trademark smirk on his face, but she noticed it was taking a lot of energy as well.

"Professor?" Kitty looked up.

"You seem to be in fine condition, considering, Mr. Alvers. I'll give you two a moment," Xavier wheeled out of the room. Kitty watched as he left, noticing that several people were crowded around the window, waiting to see what was going on. She smiled as she watched Xavier inform them, and smiles and cheers spread throughout the gang.

"You said…" Lance's gruff voice caught Kitty's attention. "You said you wouldn't stand by me."

"I was bluffing," she wiped the tears from her face.

"It was a good bluff," he tried to laugh, but winced immediately.

"But I meant it when I said I loved you," she stroked his face gently. "I love you, Lance."

"I love you, too," he offered before Kitty bent down and kissed him.


	35. Epilogue: Love You Anytime

_Several months later…_

"Sorry, I'm late," Lance flew into the Brotherhood house. Pietro was pacing in the living room with the Todd and Fred watching him from the couch. "I got caught up with… work."

"It's fine. You're dressed and we've got a minute," Pietro waved him off, continuing to pace.

"It's going to be great, bro," Lance offered, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him stop moving. "No need to be nervous."

"Oh yeah, no need. I just have the X-geeks here, Fury breathing down my back, a new half-sister, my crazy sister, and the possibility of my insane father just showing up. Nothing to be nervous about," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"The X-men love Tabitha, and won't cause problems. I took care of Fury, which is why I'm late. Your sisters won't cause any problems, though I'll keep an eye on Wanda just to be safe. As for your dad, he's not coming," Lance promised with a wink. "Anything else you need me to take care of?"

"You have the rings?" Pietro wrung his hands nervously.

"Right here," Lance patted his jacket pocket, feeling the two metal circles safely sitting there. "I'll give them to Al at the very last minute."

"Okay, that just leaves one last thing," Pietro nodded. "Keep me standing up there."

"You got it," Lance smiled. The ceremony went off without hitch. Thanks to the money S.H.I.E.L.D. had given them for their service, Tabitha and Pietro were able to have the house fixed up and looking better than ever for their wedding day. Lance grinned from ear to ear as he stood next to Pietro in the backyard. He managed to keep Al still and quiet by his feet, making him promise not to shove the rings up his nose or swallow them. As Kitty walked down the aisle, his heart flipped in his chest. She gave him the most brilliant smile before everyone turned to see Tabitha, a beautiful lone figure in a simple creamy dress floating up the aisle. Vows were exchanged, the rings were put on the fingers, and everyone cheered as Xavier, who had been asked to secure a wedding license and perform the ceremony, announced the newlyweds. Then, the backyard had been quickly transformed after the ceremony for a reception. Lance tried to find Kitty, but she was somewhere in the sea of people chatting and roaming around the backyard. He slowly worked his way through the crowd, with Al clinging to his leg. He shook hands with several of the X-men, even Scott. He had shared jokes with Todd and Fred and caught up with Wanda who had flown in from Genosha for the wedding. Lance had even greeted Alex and his girlfriend Lorna who had made the trip out, though it was still weird to him that she was Magneto's daughter. That was something that had freaked out Pietro and Wanda as well, though they seemed to be taking it in stride. Pietro had even threatened Alex against hurting her, and Wanda had promised Lorna she'd hex Alex if she ever wanted. After chatting with nearly everyone, he still hadn't located Kitty. After Al made several attempts at running and shoving his face and hands into the beautiful wedding cake, Lance decided it would be best if he and Al waited for her at their table.

"Uncle Pete and Aunt Tabby married now?" Al asked as he sat on Lance's lap. Lance laughed as Al pointed to the couple clinging to each other on the dance floor.

"Yup. And soon, so will your mom and I," Lance smirked. "If she doesn't kill me first."

"You were late," Lance turned to look over his shoulder where he saw Kitty glaring at him with her arms crossed as if on cue.

"I got caught up," he shrugged his shoulders after he let Al run off to Logan who scooped the boy up with the kind of affection Lance didn't know Wolverine could possess.

"Fury," Kitty sighed. "You couldn't tell him to go screw off for one day? For your best friend's wedding?"

"I did what I did so Pietro didn't have to work on his wedding day," Lance stood up and tried to take her hand, but she pulled away.

"Excuses, excuses. Ugh! I didn't want to pick a fight. Not today," Kitty shook her head. "I told myself I was going to do this the right way this time."

"What are you talking about?" Lance suddenly felt a tightening in his chest.

"Um. Well… I'm… I'm pregnant," Kitty looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a shaky smile.

"Oh my god. You're? We're? Are you sure?" Lance took her hands in his, placing them against his chest where his heart was racing.

"Yeah. The doctor told me yesterday that I'm about two months along," Kitty nodded. "I've been trying to find the right time to talk to you about it. I shouldn't have blurted it out. Lance? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Lance realized he had been quiet with his mouth open in shock.

"Lance?" Kitty started to narrow her eyes.

"This is fantastic!" Lance picked her up to swing her around, but set her down with a groan and rubbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder? What did you do today?" she attacked.

"Kitty," Lance pleaded. "Just let it go."

"You're hurt!" she argued. "I think I have a right to know."

"It's nothing," he moved his hands to her stomach. "So how's little… it?"

"Don't try and change the subject," she pulled his hands back.

"We're at a wedding reception for our friends, you just gave me some of the best news I've ever heard, so let's not cause a scene," Lance whispered as he pulled her to him.

"Don't patronize me," she pushed him off.

"I'm not trying to… I'm just," Lance sighed, raking his hands through his hair. They locked eyes and he smirked as her mouth loosened and she smiled.

"So you're really happy?" she bit her lip.

"I'm the happiest man alive. I couldn't be happier unless…" he paused, letting his mind trail off.

"What?" Lance almost laughed at the worried expression settling on her face. He took her hand and led her around to the side of the house for some privacy. He stopped them just far enough away from the party that the noise was muffled and made sure that they were out of sight before reaching into his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Kitten?" he held the ring in one hand, and her hand in the other.

"Lance," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"It's why I was late. Not Fury," Lance smirked.

"You were almost late to your friend's wedding because…" Kitty was cut off as he kissed her.

"Is that a yes?" he laughed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm a complete wreck with you off running around doing whatever it is for Fury. I'm always calling you names and blaming you for everything. We fight like cats and dogs and…" Lance put a finger to her lips.

"You can wreck yourself. You can call me names. You can swear and say I'm the one to blame. You can raise your voice. You can roll your eyes," he added as she rolled her eyes. "Kitten, I'll still love you, anytime."

"I love you, too," she kissed him. "I can't wait to marry you, Lance Alvers."

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to all you for reading it, even more so to those of you who liked it, and especially to those of you who rated, reviewed, and/or favorited it. I've really enjoyed writing this. This final chapter was inspired by a song called "Love You Anytime" by The 88.


End file.
